Misadventures of an American Nin
by ShadowRonin
Summary: An American Overlord stronger than any nin ever faced arrives on the continent of Hidden Villages. 4 American nin are runaways from this man. Who is this man, and what do these nin hide? Can Naruto and the gang stop this new villain NejiXTenten InoXOC Sa
1. American Runaways

**OH HELL YEAH!!! Shadow has brought it with a new story!! In all truth, this sort of came to me while I was zoning out during U.S. History, and playing Tales of The Abyss. Well, enough random thinking and musings. Here's my new Story, The Misadventures of an American Nin!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I've called a Tactical Retreat, and plan on something climatic, and potentially dangerous. (See my other story to see the on-going battle between me and Masashi Kishimoto, in which I am getting my butt kicked!)**

Chapter 1: Enter the American Runaways.

Konoha nightlife. The bars are full of Jounins and ANBU, looking for a small escape from their lives of blood. Many Jounin were escaping from their lives and using this to keep their sanity. One such nin is Kakashi Hatake…sort of.

Invited to party with his small group of friends, or face a night with Anko Mitarashi (in which he shuddered and sweated.) Kakashi was reading his favorite little orange book, while Kurenai and Asuma were flirting with each other, Gai was screaming something about 'The power of youth,' and Anko was blacking out in a drunk stupor on his shoulder.

Normally, he wouldn't allow anyone near him, but Anko would literally kill him if he had told her to get off of him. So, like any normal sane man, he merely acted calm, and read his book. But there would be a new team of nin that would be coming to Konoha, and Kakashi's, along with a couple of girls and Neji's, lives will become more interesting.

_(5 Miles from Konoha)_

"Hey Raven, Konoha has been in peace for about two years right?" A boy, 17, asked. "Yeah, since Akatsuki has been disbanded, and Sound is destroyed, they have no one that really wants them dead, or no evils." Raven replied.

Raven, 17 as well, was slightly tanned, maybe even a brown sugary tone to his skin. He had long black hair that he tied into a ponytail that a Martial Artist would wear, along with a black bandana tied on his head. He had on a black T-shirt with a Dragon and a Tiger surrounding a yin-yang symbol, and black shorts.

"Raven, why do you have a bandana tied around your head if your hair is tied backwards?" His companion asked. "Well Blade, I wear a bandana because I can!" Raven replied. Blade then scoffed at his reply.

Blade had blond hair, and it was sort of spiked, like Goku's hair. He had on a orange T-shirt that said 'My Blade is bigger than yours!' and it showed a Stick Man with a blade. "I'm bored, let's play a game!" Blade screamed, and Raven sighed. "Okay, how about I Spy?" Raven asked, and Blade nodded to agree.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something white." Raven said, and Blade sighed. "The clouds." Raven then nodded, and Blade took his turn. "I spy with my little eye something green." Raven sighed, and replied. "Grass, or tree leaves." Blade nodded, and Raven took another turn. "I spy with my little eye…" Raven didn't finish because a 10 foot mech dropped from the sky, and both nin had dot eyes.

"Something red and grey…" The mech then pulled out a gun that was glowing blue, causing them both to sweat drop. "And pulsating a blue light." "Is it a death beam intent on taking our lives?" Blade asked. "Oh yeah!" And with that, the laser shot, and an explosion of death and pain created a giant dome of flames.

_(Hokage's Tower)_

The Konoha 12, all Chuunin, were waiting in Tsunade's office as she came in, clad in her pajamas. "Hey Baa-chan, what do you want!? It's 10:00 at night!" Naruto screamed, causing Sakura and Tsunade to smash his head into the ground.

"Shut up Naruto!" Tsunade screamed, getting behind her desk, and rubbing her temples. "I just found out that the American Overlord, Krad, has for some reason, come to our continent. I don't know if he's here looking for someone, or if he plans on bringing his influence here as well." Tsunade said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"So, some evil powerful entity from America is coming to our continent, and you want us to do what?" Neji asked, obviously annoyed that he was awoken early, proving he wasn't a morning person. "Well…" Tsunade started, before there was an explosion and blue light. "I guess that would answer her question…" Sasuke said, as they all sweat dropped. "Get to the front gates, and prepare for them!" Tsunade said, and they all disappeared in the blink of an eye.

_(5 Miles and Closing from Konoha)_

"Raven?" "Yes Blade?" "You said that we got away." "Yeah, I know." **"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS!?!?!?!?"** And with that, we return to Raven and Blade, being chased along the road by various police cars, and guns being shot at them.

"And they wonder why America has such pathetic nins. Because we would rather shoot than fight." Raven said sarcastically, before a bullet nearly took his head off. "But with accuracy like that, I wouldn't use a up close fighting style against them!" Blade said, both of them running faster. Then, with barely a notice, they found a…pothole!?!?

They had O.O looks. Who leaves a pothole on the road!? But they weren't about to complain. They, in a matter of a few seconds, slid into the pothole, and landed into the sewers. "Why, of all places, a sewer?" Blade asked, and Raven shrugged. "Whatever makes it so that we're not fighting for our…"

Raven didn't finish because he and Blade were sent forward by an explosion that came from a grenade launcher. They both slid along the ground, and jumped up. "Who the hell did that?" Blade screamed, before they saw a young man approaching them, in what looked like some kind of mini mech suit. "So, 2 of the 4 American Death Gods are here in my grasp? If I kill you two off, then I'll surely be praised by lord Krad!" He said, maniacally.

"Don't kid yourself! Krad is evil. I mean come on! His name backwards is Dark, for God's sake!" Blade replied, eyes white, and arms flailing around. "No point Blade. These guys will blindly follow him until he finds no more use for them. It looks like we got no choice but to fight." Raven said, gripping the two Kodachis, blades about 27 inches long, he wears on his sides. "I guess…" Blade said, getting into his stance, and gripping his katana. "So, you believe that you two can take me on? This suit of armor I have on, not only works like a mech, but also grants me inhuman strength. You're not going to live!" He said smirking. "Well, we'll see what Fenrir and Yggdrasil decides about that!" Raven said, unsheathing his blades.

The black one, Fenrir, had a blue thunderbolt going along the middle of the blade. His white blade, Yggdrasil, having a gold double helix adorning the blade. Both hilts held the Chinese Ying-Yang Symbols. "Looks like it. I'll let Sky Dragon work as well!" Blade said, unsheathing his 50 inch Katana. The handle was green, but the blade was sky blue.

"You ready? You'll see the power of a Death God." Raven said, smirking. "I don't like killing those I don't know on a name level. So, Death Gods, what are your real names?" The man with the mech asked. "Sorry, but it's Raven and Blade." Raven said. "Yeah! We're so awesome at what we do, we killed our own names!" Blade said, and Raven chuckled. "Grrr. **YOUR DEAD!!!!"** Mechaman said, charging.

_(Konoha)_

The Konoha 12 were all split into teams of 4 to guard all the entrances. Team 7 (Kakashi's Team) at the North Gate, Team 8 (Kurenai's Team) at the South Gate, Team 9 (I think, Asuma's Team) at the East Gate, and Team 12 (Gai's Team) at the West Gate. All the gates were covered, but there was one thing that weren't going to expect, but they'll find out later.

Shikamaru was cloud watching, and Chouji was busy eating chips, while Ino was messing with Shikamaru. They were ready for anything, but then Shikamaru suddenly jumped up, and glared at the ground. "Shikamaru, what's wrong?" Ino asked, before she saw the ground cracking under her feet. "There's something happening down there, use the flare to get the others here!" Shikamaru commanded, and Chouji lit the flare, and it shot into the air, and notified everyone.

In an instant, everyone from the Konoha 12 arrived, and a few ANBU appeared. They all were confused, until Shikamaru pointed to the ground and they felt a surge of chakra, along with the ground slightly shooting up. They followed the ground, and then began to feel pulses.

The 'moles' continued moving, and they were coming towards a pothole. "They aren't going to come up, are they?" Naruto asked. Then they began hearing voices from below. 'Damnit Blade, take his arm off!!' 'What do you think I'm doing!?!? He won't stand still!' 'Yes! Got a leg, now give up!' '…Raven, he just pressed a button.' 'Huh?' 'A timer? Oh hell! It's going to blow!' **'OH F-'**

The mysterious nin didn't finish, because there was an underground explosion, and a pillar of flames shot out of a pothole, and a boy, slightly tanned skin, shot out, and flipped to land on his feet. He looked up in time to be struck right in the head by the pot hole, and was knocked unconscious with spirals for eyes. The other nin, blond hair, climbed out, and looked like he had small burns. "Hey Raven, you okay?" The blond nin asked, before he saw Raven jump up, and smirk.

"Ha! Krad can't kill us! We win Blade!" Raven said, before the sounds of kunai being pulled out caused them both to draw their weapons, and they then took notice that they were surrounded by ANBU, all holding kunais, shurikens, and various sharp weapons. Both of them sweat dropped, and sighed. They both dropped their weapons, and put their hands away from them as they laid out on the ground. Everyone stared at them confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" One of the ANBU asked. "Well, in America once you give up, you pretty much are admitting to being arrested." Blade said, before Raven jumped up, sweat dropping. "This isn't America, we don't know how they work down here!" Raven said, before 3 ANBU rushed him, and drew blades to his throat, causing him to sweat heavily, and throw his hand into the air.

**"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! ANYTHING I SAY CAN AND WILL BE USED AGAINST ME IN THE COURT OF LAW!!! I AM ISSUED THE RIGHT TO AN ATTORNEY!!! **I do get an attorney right?**"** Raven screamed, causing everyone to sweat drop. "We don't have courts here! We merely take you to the Hokage!" One of them said, helping Blade up. Both nin sweat dropped, and said 'oh.' And with that, Konoha came to know 2 of the four nin that would break the peace that Konoha had held.

**ShadowRonin: And with that, Chapter 1 is done! Two new Nin from America, bringing it in a way the Naruto-verse would never forget!**

**Blade: You hear that? We're going to make an impact on these guys lives!**

**ShadowRonin: A negative impact. You guys meet your evil opponent of sheer power and evil and...familiarity to a certain clan, but is pure Original Character!**

**Raven: So, looks like next episode involves a fight! I can't wait!**

**ShadowRonin: Now, Read and Review so we can get this party started!**


	2. Krad Appears

**And now ShadowRonin brings Chapter 2 of the American Nins Journey. Their past is catching up to them, the question is can they prepare themselves for it? Now, let the Chapter Begin!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is currently owning Naruto, but that will change, after this temporary cease fire!**

Chapter 2: Overlord's Wrath! Krad Appears and Raven unleashes his 'demons'.

_(Konoha Jail)_

It was now morning time in Konoha. Sitting in a cell was Raven and Blade. Unsure as to what would happen to them, they both began playing Hearts, after creating a Shadow Clone of themselves to make it so that there were 4 players. After shooting the moon twice, Raven had forced the Blade Clone to hit 100 and they all chuckled. "You suck at cards!" Raven said, dismissing both Clones. It was now 11:00, and Operation Liberty was a go. "To bad for them, they won't get to see our awesome escape!" Blade said, smirking.

At that moment Naruto and Neji entered. Both had cell duty because Naruto had pissed off the Hokage by calling her Baa-chan again, and Neji….well….the way he acts towards everyone can try anyone. She just wasn't in the mood today. "Why did Baa-chan have to stick me with guarding the nins that arrived last night?" Naruto screamed, sighing heavily. "Because you always make her mad." Neji said calmly.

"Oh, and your any better?" Naruto replied smirking. "No. She just doesn't like my condescending tone." Neji said. "Then she should have done the same thing to teme!" Naruto screamed, pouting and causing Neji to have a headache. "Just shut up!" Neji replied, a vein on his head. They both regained their composure when they came to Raven and Blade. "Oh, hello wardens!" Blade said, smirking. "Warden!? That some kind of weird word?" Naruto asked, and Raven sighed.

"This isn't America, Blade! Some of the words we use they may not understand. They use a weird combo of Japanese and English. So there will be things they don't get, along with things we won't get." Raven said, sighing. "You seem to know this place pretty well." Neji said, looking out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, don't worry White Eye. You won't be seeing us much anymore!" Raven said, smirking.

"And why is that!?" Naruto screamed. "Because we've been gone for a while now." Both nin said, before they were enveloped in smoke, along with a popping sound. "Damn! Shadow Clones!" Neji said, turning towards the exit. "We must inform Hokage-sama!" Neji said, taking off with Naruto behind him.

_(Outside Konoha)_

"We made it!" Raven said, once they were 5 miles from Konoha. "I can't believe we got away somehow!" Blade said, laughing along with his companion. "Well, where do we go now?" Raven asked. "Don't know. We should find Artemis and Coin. They would know what to do next." So with that, they began walking again. Then, the pressure around them began to increase, like gravity had increased.

"What the!?!?!" Blade screamed, panicking. "This power, it's nothing…but evil! I don't…know who's…it could be!" Raven said, buckling under the pressure. Then, a person came from the shadows. "Ah, so Raven the Demon and Blade the Swift are here." That voice made both Raven and Blade stunned with fear.

That was the voice of the one who wanted their heads. The one who would kill them.

Krad had arrived.

"So, you two ARE on this continent. Glad I found you two." Krad said. They both turned around, slowly, to get a good look at Krad. Wearing white robes that were similar to Hyuuga Traditional Robes, he had a presence that commanded respect. Black hair that came down to his back, he looked purely evil. But what really scared them was his eyes. They were white, and looked like pure death. No warmth in them, merely coldness, and evil.

"Krad…" Raven said, grasping for the blades he now wore on his back. "Raven, we can't do anything against him!" Blade said, slowly regaining his nerves. "The boys seem to be gaining their grounds, so I think I'll put them back into check." Krad said, smirking an evil smirk, and glaring hard. "BYAKUGAN!!!" He screamed, and the wave of chakra literally sent chills down Raven and Blade's spines, and sent a vicious image into their heads.

Both of their eyes widened, and they fell to their knees. They couldn't believe it. In his eyes they saw nothing but bloodlust and killer intent.

They had literally just foresaw their own deaths through his eyes.

Bruises that no amount of words could compare, and blood.

He wanted their blood.

They were upon a foe that they couldn't beat. Raven fell to his knees, shaking and sweating, and Blade threw up the small breakfast they had that morning. (This…is really bad!! I can't move! His…power…it's too much! Never have I seen this kind of chakra!) Raven thought, stealing a glance to Blade, who was on his hands and knees, sweating hard as well.

(Blade is just as bad as I am. I need to get us out of here now!) Raven thought to himself, trying his hardest to move. "Oh, what's wrong? Death Gods meeting death, and your afraid?" Krad asked, mocking the nin. (Bastard! He knows we can't move, and he's toying with us!) Raven thought, finding it hard to make a move.

"_**Young Cub, do you wish to get up from this tragedy?"** _A ominous, demonic voice said. (That voice…it's the same one as all the one who lends me his tails…) Raven recognized. He would go into these modes where his body would heal itself, and he would grow as many as 3 tails. _**"Now Cub, show me your resolve! Let's break this chakra!"** _The demon said, unleashing his cold snow white chakra. Raven began feeling the power coursing from him, and smirked.

"Yes, now Krad, let's get fighting!" Raven said, standing. "So, the demon finally unleashes a piece of his true chakra? Now the fun begins!" Krad said, getting into the Jyuuken Style Stance. "Hey Blade, can you stand?" Raven asked, and Blade began to feel his resolve.

"Yeah, now that it feels like the pressure is wearing off, I'm ready to fight. Let's get ready Krad!" Blade said, standing up and unsheathing Sky Dragon. Raven unsheathed both Fenrir and Yggdrasil, and they charged the American Overlord.

_(Konoha)_

"**WHAT!?!?!?** What do you mean they both escaped!?!?" Tsunade screamed, causing Naruto to flinch, and Neji to remain calm. "They had done a Shadow Clone Jutsu to escape." Neji said, and Tsunade processed what he just said. "But how? Shadow Clones are derived from Konoha! No one can learn it outside the village!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"But, what if they originally belonged in Konoha?" Neji said, before a surge of chakra was felt by everyone in Konoha. "Woah! This is some kind of chakra. What!?!? No…" Naruto said, trailing off. "What's wrong Naruto?" Neji asked. "That wave of chakra. It had demonic energy in it." Naruto said, causing Tsunade's and Neji's eyes to widen.

"No way…" Neji said. Just then, and explosion boomed from the North Gate, and they felt three different presences. "Who the hell are those? Neji, Naruto, come with me!" Tsunade said, and both nin followed her to the blast.

Raven and Blade slid along the ground, and ran back first into a wall. "Blade, you okay?" Raven asked, using his blades to stand up. "Yeah. But I've had better days." Blade said, slowly rising. "Well, you're both alive. That's good." Krad said, walking up to them.

"No. **SHOOT TO THE HEAVENS!! SKY DRAGON!!**" Blade said, putting some chakra into his blade, causing it to transform. The blade then became a little longer, but widened to about 10 inches, and every 10 inches, a spike shot out, making it look like multiple picks. "Now, **EXTEND!!**" Blade commanded, his sword bending to his will, like rubber, and shooting towards Krad. Krad simply dodged the blade, but Blade willed it to, and it came back around, and nicked his shoulder.

Krad looked at his shoulder with mild amusement, and gave both nin an evil look. "Okay, you nicked me. Pretty impressive. Now, I start actually using Jyuuken. At that stage, you reach 10 percent of my true power." Krad said, and both Raven and Blade were stunned and scared silent. "He's bluffing. Let's slice him to shreds!" Blade said, and both of them charged.

When they were within 5 steps, time stopped, and a diagram of the Ying-Yang symbol appeared on the ground. (So, it's come to this. I never thought I would have to use the ultimate attack of the Hyuuga Style, but that can't be averted.) Krad thought to himself, bending, and sticking one arm out, and the other behind him. (Besides, the looks they will have will be priceless!)

They both jumped and charged, from two different sides, and now, he had them. "8 Trigrams: 2 Palms!" Instead of hitting one of them with two, he struck both of them at the same time. (What!?!?) They both thought at the same time, but he wasn't done yet. "4 Palms!" He started sliding along the ground, as he thrust his chakra filled fingers into both Blade and Raven's Tenketsus.

"8 Palms!" He began speeding up, and Raven and Blade were dumbstruck. He was not only hitting them both, but he was striking them with perfection, like this was a choreographed dance that he's practiced since the beginning of time. "8 Palms, 16 Palms, 32 Palms, 64 Palms!" He was beating the hell out of them, and they were losing all of their chakra.

"128 Palms!" He was now moving so fast, that it was hard to keep track of his palms. Using those 128 Palms, he closed 63 of their Tenketsus. They both felt like they were floating in the air. "Damn, you'll both still have one free. So this will seal it completely. 8 Trigrams: 130 Palms!" Krad said, pressing the final Tenketsu, and closing off their entire chakra systems. Blade flew into the North Gates, but Raven was sent straight into the village.

"That man is a Hyuuga!?!?" Neji silently screamed. "No way! The American Overlord is really a Hyuuga!?" Naruto screamed, but Tsunade wasn't paying attention to that. "That boy, he's flying right into the village!" Tsunade said, making an attempt to stop him from flying into anyone, but it was too late.

He was flying right into an unsuspecting Sakura. Raven looked up, and upside down, he could see he was about to run into a girl with pink hair, and at the rate he was going, she would be hurt. Then, it felt like time stopped, and he appeared in a maze inside his mind. (A maze? No wait, this is a Illusion Art. I won't let it stop me!) And with that, he raised one hand, pointed two fingers, and muttered a 'Release.' and dispelled the Genjutsu.

"Good job Mutt. You managed to get out of that." A voice said. Raven turned around, and saw a young man approach him. He had on a dark blue kimono, black hair, and black dog ears. **"HOLY SHIT!!! INUYASHA!!!"** Raven screamed, causing the boy to face plant. **"I'M NOT INUYASHA, YOU STUPID BOY!!** My name is Fang. I'm the demon that's been lodged right in your body since day one. So to put it in a nutshell, you are the American Demon." Fang said, like it really didn't matter. "**WAIT!!!** You mean to tell me I'm the American Demon!?!? One of the 6 Continental Demon Carriers!? **AND I NEVER KNEW THIS UNTIL NOW!?!?!?!**" Raven screamed, his eyes white and his arms flailing around.

"Yeah, funny thing eh? For some reason, the seal wouldn't allow me to talk to you telepathically, until 17 years later, and you getting your ass kicked by Krad. Funny how life is like that, isn't it?" Fang asked, obviously amused by this. Raven shot him a vicious glare, and Fang sweat dropped. "But no worries, I have come to let you know, that you will be able to unlock my chakra. As for your tails, unless you unleash large amounts of my chakra, they will materialize into chakra tails." Fang said, smirking.

"Now, get out there and kick Krad's ass, and get laid and bear children that will use my chakra as a bloodline jutsu!" Fang commanded. Raven was nodding at what he said, before that last part made him face plant, and glare.

_(Reality)_

He came back to reality, and saw that he was about to run into a pink haired girl, who just now, turned, and looked like she was paralyzed with fear. (Nice time to play like a deer in the headlights!) Raven thought to himself, making a hand sign for the Shadow Clone. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And before he hit her, another Raven tackled her to the ground, and he flew right over, landing into a house.

Sakura looked up, once the initial shock wore off, and blushed. Raven was on top of her, in what most would consider a compromising position, but since Raven was in a life or death situation, he wasn't paying full attention to the situation. "Krad isn't pulling his punches. He could have inflicted serious harm." Raven thought to himself, watching himself get up from the rubble.

"Hey, you okay?" The Clone asked himself. "Yeah, I'm fine, but why are you on top of that girl?" Raven asked his clone, who took notice, and blushed heavily, and disappeared in a poof. (Great. My clone blushed. Now I've got his sick thoughts. Oh well. Time to unleash my demonic chakra and begin round two with Krad!) Raven thought to himself, beginning to unleash his chakra.

The chakra around him, instead of being light blue, was turning pure white, like snow. (So, this is Fang's chakra eh? It's powerful, but I don't have complete control of it.) Raven thought to himself, running back to the battle.

Krad was impressed with the Death Gods. Even with his chakra sealed, Blade had perfect control of his Sky Dragon, which was getting close to actually landing a second blow. "So, Death Gods truly are amazing. You're will to live is amazing. Taking your life will be my greatest victory yet!" Krad said, dodging the blade again, and catching it in his hands.

Blade was stunned. It was a miracle that he could even move without his Tenketsus working properly, but he didn't want to die quite yet. "Sorry Blade. But you heard what I said earlier. The 4 Death Gods are the last meaningless resistant to me taking over America. You need to…!" Krad started, before a ice needle went right through his hand.

He turned and saw Raven there, pure white chakra rolling off of him. "So, Demon has decided to return? Took you…" He didn't finish, because he was punctured by about 25 ice needles. "Bring it, you bastard! You plan on taking over America, well you can take it when you pry it from my cold dead fingers!" Raven said, 15 needles materializing into his hands. "Good, you fight for real. Now the fun begins!" Krad said turning into a log.

(Substitution.) Raven thought to himself. He turned around, and glared at Krad, who was sitting on a rooftop. Krad then saw it. Raven's eyes were dark blue. The area around the iris, dark blue. The pupil, dark blue. His entire eyes, dark blue. "Hey Raven, you finally made it? Thought you died on me!" Blade said, appearing next to Raven.

"Oh, you're Frosty Eye is active!" "Yeah." They both then looked to Krad, who was gone. "You both know better than to let your eyes wonder from an opponent." They both were about to reply, before their heart felt like it skipped a beat. They grabbed their chests and realized it. He had struck their hearts in close to a second. "Now, Death Gods. Time to…AHHHH!!!!" Krad screamed, clutching his head, and hitting the ground. Hiashi Hyuuga had arrived, and was keeping him in check with the Caged Bird Seal.

"Uncle!! Now Hokage-sama, we should stop him, and get some answers." Neji said, moving towards the fight, along with Naruto. Tsunade followed them, and all three made their presence known. "So Kenpachi, you would dare show your damn face back here. You were ousted from the clan!" Hiashi said, and Krad began laughing through the excruciating pain.

"Oh Hiashi-sama. You're so predictable. Now, you're precious seal will work for me!" Krad said, making hand signs, and pressing the hand to his head, the seal on his head coming off. "Now Raven will feel this pain." Krad said, thrusting the curse seal towards Raven, where the seal placed itself on his head. "Now, Raven, feel my pain!" Krad said, making the seal.

The moment he did that, a pain that was comparable to nothing shot through Raven's mind. (My mind! What's he doing!? It feels like my brain is turning to jelly!) Raven thought to himself. He then couldn't take it anymore, and began screaming in a blood chilling pain. Krad had to release the seal when Blade pulled out a scroll. "**BASTARD!!! DRAGON SCROLL LEVEL 1: RAINING SHARDS!!!**" Blade screamed, streaking a blood filled hand across the scroll he carried.

The scroll shot into the air, and close to 100 kunai shot out of it like a bullet. Krad dodged all of them, and was surprised to see Raven charging him, so he back handed him, and he ran dead into Sakura this time, forehead first. "Krad you evil man. You made him run into the biggest forehead I've ever seen!" Blade said.

Oh poor stupid insensitive American Retard.

Even Krad felt the evil dark energy emitting from the pink haired medic nin. Everyone that knew Sakura immediately, and I mean **IMMEDIATELY**, got the hell out of there, while Sakura cracked her knuckles, and held a sickeningly sweet smile. "You care to repeat that?" Blade couldn't tell what it was about the way she said that, but he could tell that he was about to become less of a man that he was now.

(Great! Krad is gone, but now some chick with a plains for a forehead is going to rip me a new…) He didn't finish, because Raven had Sakura's fist. "Don't mind my friend, we've been in some trouble, and are a little tense…" Raven said, finding it hard to stand up. "I think we may be suffering from chakra depletion…" Raven said before passing out.

"Hey Raven! Oh…man, how…long has my chakra…been this low?" Blade said, hitting the ground as well. "Now, we need to help them! Neji, you get the boy with the long ponytail, Naruto, you get the blond. We want them to explain what they are up to!" Tsunade said, heading towards the Hospital. (If I know anything about American Nin, they are hated with a passion. And I know that the blond one will say something stupid once he's awake.)

**ShadowRonin: So with that, chapter 2 is done, but since my two characters are currently incapacitated, I have no one to hang out with me. So, if you enjoy this little story of mine so far, you should check out my other story. I've been working on that one a little longer, and I think it's my better work so far. Oh, and Read and Review. I don't need reviews, but they let me know if I need to improve anywhere. If I'm not reviewed, I assume that nothing is wrong. So, if something is wrong, or you want to comment on my stories, or make any suggestions, just drop a note to me!**


	3. Great Kage School

**Here we go! Chapter 3 is in the house! After a serious ass whooping, can Raven and Blade regain their bearings, and fit in? Don't know, but you'll find out!! So let the chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own it! My minions are on vacation, so I can't strike against Kishimoto quite yet. Any major OC's are mine though.**

Chapter 3: Explanations, and the Great School of Kages.

It's been 5 days since Krad made his presence known. Blade recovered fine, he just needed to stay in the hospital. Raven also was awake, but his injuries were healed quicker than normal, so he was released a day earlier, so he hung around in Blade's room.

"Hey Blade, you know that eventually the old woman's going to call us for a 'chat' since we're American." Raven said, with a sort of dread. "You're scared of her?" Blade asked. "Not her, but the immense power she has, and the weird Genjutsu she's under." Raven said, sighing.

"I knew it! There's no way in hell she can be as old as she is and look like that!" Blade said, jumping up. "Should you be moving like that?" Raven asked. "Yeah, the only thing I can't do is fight, which saddens me." Blade replied, nodding his head towards his bandages covering his arms, and anime tears falling.

"Well, we can't escape this time. I tried with a Shadow Clone, and it was destroyed the moment it left the building." Raven said. "So, we're stuck here?" Blade asked, and Raven nodded. Just then, two guys walked in, both Chuunin. "Hey Izumo, Kotetsu." Raven said, waving at them. "Why are you saying hi to them?" Blade asked.

"They've been tailing me while in the hospital to make sure I don't magically disappear." Raven said like it was everyday news. "So, they distrust us that…" Blade started before Izumo interrupted him. "You two. Hokage-sama wants you both now." Izumo said, him and Kotetsu walking away. "Guess our fun time is over." Raven said, helping Blade up. "Guess so. Well, wonder what the old lady wants." Blade spoke before they left out the window.

_(Hokage's Tower)_

They were ready for anything that the Hokage would throw at them. But they guessed that she decided to mess with both of them at the same time. "Okay, since you two are from America, I have a few questions." Tsunade asked, giving them both a seat. "Now, what's your names?" She asked first.

"I'm Raven, and that's Blade." Raven answered. Tsunade nodded, and pointed to the blond in the corner. "Now, why are you American Nin here on the Continent of the Hidden Villages?" Tsunade asked next. Raven gave her a sideways glance, and Blade smirked.

"We're here for vacation. That's not a crime is it?" Blade replied, emitting a chuckle from Raven. Tsunade glared, and gave Ino the okay, and Ino peered into their minds without them knowing. (They have no need to know of what happened in America. As few people who know us is better. Less people for Krad to target.) Raven thought, and Ino heard.

She then relayed it in a coded message that Tsunade understood, but was lost to Blade and Raven. "Okay, Truth Jutsu." Tsunade said, making a hand sign, causing Raven and Blade to glow green. "Now, why are you both here Raven?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, we are both on the run from a man named Krad, who plans on taking over America. Us two, along with two others are currently the only ones who can stop him." Raven replied, and Blade shot him a 'WTF' look.

"Now Blade, why is Krad after you four if he can overpower you all easily?" Tsunade asked. "Because he's sadistic like that. He gets a kick out of letting things go torturously slow." Blade replied and Tsunade smiled. "Good, now you two are free to leave." Tsunade said in a mocking tone.

Once the green aura was gone Blade gave her a nice and evil glare, while Raven's eyes were hidden by shadows. Blade noticed this, and began sweating. Whenever Raven got like this, he was about to unleash his anger.

"As much as I would like to leave, Hokage, I have some advice for you." Raven said in a low voice. Tsunade's eyebrows rose, and he then continued. "If you ever go through anything I don't feel like telling you, I will KILL you, you old hag!!" Raven said, his Frosty Eye activated.

Tsunade said nothing at first, but then glared hard and released some killer intent, while standing up, and shattering her desk. "Who the hell do you think your speaking to!?!?!" Tsunade screamed, glaring a glare that made Blade sweat.

"If I had to guess, some compensating crusty old geezer who probably hit menopause in the Stone Age!!!" Raven glared and screamed back, releasing some chakra and killer intent, and punching a hole into the wall that the chair he was sitting on was leaning on, and it was there and then that Blade decided to stop them now.

"Now now, Raven. Lord Hokage has dismissed us, so let's go ahead and let her do whatever it is that leaders of villages do." Blade said, tugging on Raven's sleeves, who was too busy glaring at Tsunade to hear him. Both of their chakra signatures were blazing way too dangerously, and Blade could tell that a fight was about to go down, and they were going to be hunted down with a vengeance if they hurt Konoha's Hokage.

Just then, Team 7 came in, and sweat dropped seeing all the broken wood laying everywhere. "Well, it's nice that you and the new guys are getting along so well." Kakashi said, ignoring the death glare that both of them sent at him.

"Thank you for bringing your team here, Kakashi. You know about the Annual Great Nation Chuunin gathering right?" Tsunade asked, while Blade pulled Raven back to calm him down. "Yeah, the one your having the Rookie 9 and Team Gai join? Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Good. You've got a new Rank A+ Mission. See those two over there?" She said, pointing to the two American Nin. Kakashi nodded, and then Tsunade smirked evilly. "Those two are to go to the gathering, and get to know the nin from around the country. Oh, and Raven and Blade, you have no say in the matter. So go, and deal with it!" Tsunade said, and both nin glared and growled.

Before they left, Raven turned, and got the last laugh. "Thanks for the chat, hope your hip doesn't break in the near future, OLD BAT!!" Raven screamed, dodging the clock that she threw and put a hole into a wall with. (Funny, I don't recall a clock.) Raven thought to himself, getting out of there.

"Kakashi! Those two are going to cause me to do something that I may regret." Tsunade said, her temper calming down. "Now now, Tsunade-sama. They're only kids. They mean no harm." Kakashi said, his eyes showing amusement, while he once again ignored the glare that Tsunade shot.

"Nice Baa-chan. Your letting someone other than me annoy you!" Naruto screamed, and Tsunade glared at him, causing him to sweat drop. "Now Kakashi! I want you to make sure that those two nin stay out of trouble. If they cause any trouble, then be free to punish them however you see fit." Tsunade said.

_(5 miles outside Konoha)_

And so, a weak later, The Rookie 9, along with Team Gai, led by Kakashi, left for the Annual Great Nation Chuunin Gathering, along with Raven and Blade, who were both grumbling and grumpy lagging behind them all.

"Now now, if you fall behind, I may think you were trying to get away." Kakashi said, smirking behind his mask. "We would never try anything to get away, Scarecrow." Raven said rather ruefully. "Scarecrow, am I? Well, rather that than a couple of nin who can't get out of something they dug themselves." Kakashi replied, smirking under his mask knowing that he was making them mad.

Raven took the bait.

"YOU SON OF A-" Blade cut him off by nudging him in the ribs. "Raven, he's just making you mad. Ignore him." Blade said, and Raven growled, and muttered something about 'Evil Scarecrows.' "Kakashi-Sensei! You shouldn't be mean like that!" Sakura said, scolding her sensei. "…..sensei?" Raven said, confused by their Japanese.

"It roughly means teacher." Blade replied. "Where's Coin when you need him. He spoke Japanese fluently." Raven said, sighing. "They are using a combo of English and Japanese. He would only need to explain the little bit they use." Blade replied, and Raven shrugged.

"Hey, we're going to be speeding up in a little while. I understand that in America, you were Secret Service. Well, here, you're probably no stronger than a Chuunin or a Newly appointed Jounin." Kakashi said, and Raven glared hard, and unsheathed his Fenrir Blade.

"You want to try me!?" Raven said, preparing to beat Kakashi to a bloody pulp. "Raven, he's merely messing with us." Blade said, holding his temper in check. "No point in riling up those guys, Kakashi. They are merely American Nin. They probably suck worse than the dobe." Sasuke said, and Blade saw Raven shoot right by him, causing him to pull out Sky Dragon, unleash it's true power, and wrapped his blade around Raven's waist.

"Not now Raven. The traitor isn't worth it." Blade said, referring to something he heard about the young Uchiha. Sasuke turned around, glaring, with Sharingan activated. "You're lucky I can't kill you here and now!" Sasuke said, turning around to face them, which only made Raven smirk.

"You couldn't defeat me even if you wanted to! I don't take to losing to traitors!" Raven said, and Sasuke unsheathed his Kusanagi, and would have charged if Kakashi didn't grab him. "Hey! I don't want any pointless fights here! You can settle anything you want when we get there." Kakashi said, giving both of them serious looks, which Raven glared back.

"The hell should I care for!? The only thing that's going to happen is that close to 95 percent of the nins there will want us dead anyway! Maybe traitor there killing me would make it a little less of a burden for you!" Raven screamed back, continuing to walk, and purposely brushing shoulders with Sasuke.

"He has a point. The only people who don't hate American Nin are pretty much our employers, and even then they are hellbent on getting rid of us. You may not have noticed, but we walked around Konoha without our headbands on." Blade said, walking off as well.

"Hey Sensei. Why do nin around the world hate American Nin?" Naruto asked. "Because of the fact that Krad has control of most of the nin there, and he uses his nin for shady jobs. Call it being prejudiced." Kakashi said, pulling his book out. "Besides, those two are holding a great chip on their shoulders. They want Krad dead, so America can change."

_(Entrance to the Border Village)_

After a few days, they came to the Neutral Village, dubbed The Village Hidden on the Border. There were nin from many villages, and all the Kages would be arriving in two days, giving them time to do whatever. Not feeling like envoking any unnecessary attention, they kept their headbands off, like they did the entire time.

"I hate walking about like some nin without a place…" Raven said, dark clouds above his head. "Not like we have a choice. We're not in 'friendly territory.' It could be worse though. Those nin we walked with could have decided to oust us there and then. I think they could potentially be-" Blade started before he was cut off.

"What, friends? Don't kid me! We're American Nin. We are practically guaranteed no friends. The only reason we have friends is because of our intent on killing Krad. If it wasn't for that, we may never have met Coin and Artemis!" Raven screamed at his friend, who was shocked. Raven then turned his back to him.

"We are destined to be alone. As much as I hate to admit it to myself, it's a fate we can't fight." Raven said, using Body Flicker to disappear. (Raven doesn't act like that unless something is eating him up. Is how we are treated really that much of an impact on him?) Blade thought to himself, walking to get some food. Team 7, minus Sasuke, overheard their little exchange, and felt a little sad for them.

_(A Training Area)_

Raven was out in a clearing hitting a post, releasing some stress. He had no reason to release his pent up stress on Blade, but he was letting things get to him. You know, being hated since birth can do that, and the fact he's the American Demon doesn't guarantee that he will be liked. He growled at that, and shattered the tree he was hitting.

"_That was nice. I'm sure Tree Huggers around the world will hunt you down." _Fang said, amusement in his voice, and Raven chuckled. (Shut up. Trees make for great venting objects. They don't complain, and they can't get you in trouble for hurting them.) He replied, mock evil in his voice. He then was brought back to reality when 2 people approached him.

"You know, if you must vent, then it should be against someone who you can spar against." He turned, and saw Neji and Hinata. "And why should you care?" Raven replied, and then noticed the smirk Neji gave him.

"I'll spar with you. So as not to seriously hurt each other, we'll stick to Taijutsu." Neji said, and then sweat dropped when Raven gave him a confused look. "Nothing but our fists." Neji said, a vein appearing on his head, as the light bulb went off in Raven's head. He agreed, and they took their stances away from each other.

"So now, you face my Gentle Fist!" Neji said. "And you face my Street Style: Fists of Fury!" Raven replied. "But I must say, I have a thing against fighting girls." Raven said, and Neji sweat dropped. "I AM a guy! I just have long hair." Neji said. "Like a girl." "You want to die?" "You can't harm me, girly man!" "Bring it, loser!"

_(Around town)_

Blade wandered around, since it was drawing near 5:00. Raven should have been back by now. He turned the corner, and found the place they were to crash at for the time they were there. He then saw the place, and smiled. (Yes, time for some sleep!) Blade screamed in his head. He reached the area deemed the 'Student Homes.' (In which his eyebrows raised a little.)

(Student? Why would it say that?) He thought to himself, before finding the room him and Raven were assigned. He found the sleeping arrangements, and shuddered. (Great, looks like we get to see more of Scarecrow.)

It had been two hours. Two long, hard, fist filled hours. Neji and Raven were on the ground, in pain, and panting. They had beaten each other to a bruise filled pulp, and both were chuckling. They had enjoyed that fight, and Raven felt better than he ever felt that whole day. Though he sort of took it out on the Hyuuga prodigy, he felt like his old, normal, smart-ass self.

"You know, for a girl, your pretty strong." Raven said, knowing Neji would get mad. "For the last time, I'm not a girl. I just have long hair." Neji growled, and Raven chuckled. Even though they were both being healed by Hinata, he still decided to make a jab at his equally bruised friend. (Hmm. Friend. Never thought I would hear myself call someone a friend.) Raven mused in his mind.

"Hey, we should do this again sometime. Your not to bad a fighter." Raven said, and Neji smirked. "Your pretty good as well. Next time it won't be a draw though." Neji said, and Hinata chuckled at them. "Your both way to stubborn." Raven and Neji looked up to see Naruto smiling one of his 'Naruto' smiles.

"Wow Neji. It looks like you got your butt kicked!" Naruto screamed, and Neji gave him a mean look. "Now now, Fox. You don't need to be mean to She-man." Raven said, and Neji gave him a cold glare. "What, you never told me your name." Raven said, holding his hands up in defense.

"…It's Neji Hyuuga." Neji said, and Raven nodded at him. "The name's Raven. Unspoken leader of the American Rebels!" Raven said, and Naruto jumped over to where they were. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!! I'm going to become the next Hokage, and people will start to appreciate me!" Naruto screamed, thrusting his fist into the air. "If you mean like the Old Hag, then I think I'll pass." Raven said, jumping up off the ground.

"Come on, my watch says it's 6:00, and I'm starving!" Raven said, racing Naruto to the sleeping areas. Neji and Hinata got up as well, and Neji half smiled. "Seems like Konoha just got more interesting. That's a relief, all the peace is boring to me." Neji said, and Hinata almost thought he was being nice, but then he put back on the poker face, and walked off, and Hinata followed him.

_(Unknow Location)_

10:00. Time for sleep. In two days, the Kages would all be arriving to the Village Hidden on the Border. "Good, we know where Blade and Raven are." Krad said, in his base he created near the remains of the Hidden Sound Village.

"Now, come, my Shadow 20!" Krad said, summoning his strongest minions. 20 figures in cloaks of black with hoodies appeared, and got to one knee. "Raven and Blade are in the Border Village against their wills. So, I would prefer them dead there while under the cover of the entire Kages. 7, 12, and 4, you three will infiltrate the village, and if possible, kill Blade and Raven." Krad said, and the mentioned 3 stood, and nodded, and disappeared into the night.

"As much as I hate referring to you guys, I believe that Artemis is nearby, and reports have pegged that Coin is in the Hidden Rock Village. 8, you will go there and kill him." Krad said, as the mentioned nin disappeared.

_(Borger Village)_

The day was finally here. All the Kages arrived, and it was time for the big ceremonial meeting. In the giant auditorium built for assemblies, all nin present were awaiting the kick off ceremony. Sadly, it didn't stop Raven from blowing it off as 'a waste of his time' before Kakashi dragged him back.

"Let go of me, Scarecrow! I have no reason to be in the auditorium!" Raven screamed, while Kakashi was holding him by the back of his shirt. "Oh trust me, your presence is very important." Kakashi said, dragging him into the auditorium just in time for this.

"Now, we would like to introduce you to two special guests here under the Hokage's permission. Raven and Blade!!" The announcer said, and a spotlight shot right onto Raven, still being held by Kakashi, and Blade, who just woke up from the sheer boredom. "These are the two American Nin that have become temporary members of Konoha!" And just like that, close to everyone gave them a spine chilling glare.

(Well, they seem to welcome us with open arms…) Blade joked to himself. Raven was released, and sneered. "Look, we aren't here because we want to. The Old Bat there made us come. It was either that, or let her rape me and my poor friend." Raven said, content with the glare that was sent.

(And I can always count on Raven to use his mouth instead of his head…) Blade thought to himself, sweat dropping. "Well, seems like some brats can't help but be brats!" Tsunade replied, and Raven began going through hand signs.

"Eat this you old woman! Lightning Style: Lightning Gun Be-" Raven started before Blade, using Sky Dragon, had held his arms in check to prevent him from casting his Ninja Art. "Raven, provoking a fight will make things worse for us than they are now." Blade said calmly. "There are 5 Kages, and we don't know how they rate their ninja here, but for all we know, the Kages may be the weakest ones, and we still can't match them all." Blade said, calming the hot headed warrior down and taking a shot at the Kages as well.

Sadly, they ignored the jab, and dismissed the meeting. After a few minutes, everyone was gone, except Raven and Blade, who were both standing near the stage. "Well, this should be a fun month…" Raven said, sulking.

"You two have no idea." A girls voice said behind them, and they turned to see three people, one 13, one 15, and the last one 18. Both had their eyes widened, and then Blade smirked. "So, Krad had made his first move, sending 7, 12, and 4 after us." Blade said, and Raven nodded.

"Yeah, Shadow Member number 7, Karina the Beast." Raven said, the 12 year old girl smiling at them. A little short, she had brown hair, and tiger doll in her hands. "Number 12, Hunter the Shot." Hunter wore a yellow cap that partially covered his black hair, and a bow stationed right on his side. "And Number 4, Cole the Kicker." Cole looked like he was dressed for a game of soccer, and him having a soccer ball really didn't help him all that much.

"So, we meet Raven the Demon and Blade the Swift." Hunter said, looking like the leader of this little team. "Krad sent little kids to fight us now? Sorry, but I don't take to fighting little girls. Hunter and Cole I could care less, but girls I prefer not to fight." Blade said. "What, you sexist or something?" Karina asked, and Raven waved her off.

"No, it's just that fighting girls means you lose in the end. If we win, we're considered jack-asses for beating up a girl, and if we lose, then our masculinity is compromised. A perfect example of being stuck in between a rock and a hard place." Raven explained. (Everyone knows that this is indeed true, no matter the situation.)

Karina would have retorted, but Cole cut her off. "Karina, there's no point in trying. Raven's good with words, and Blade doesn't let anyone bug him. Just know this Death Gods, when the time is right, we will kill you." Cole said, walking off, followed by the others. They both stood for a while, before they glanced at each other. "Well, seems like things will be fun for a while." Raven said. Unknown to them, the flash of a camera went unnoticed by them.

_(Hidden Rock Village)_

In the Hidden Rock Village, at a inn, a boy with white shoulder length hair was laying out, napping. He then smelt something like smoke, right before the room blew up. "Hey, 8, he is probably dead, though he is Coin the Ying-Yang, he couldn't have survived that." One of 8's minions said.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on dying just yet." A voice said, before kunai rained down, killing everyone except 8, who jumped back. "So, Coin the Ying-Yang still lives, eh?" 8 asked, before he began sweating. "If you were looking to fight Sun, then your wrong, because with you little stunt, I was released, so your opponent is Moon!" Coin, in Moon form said, his hair now black as night.

"So, show yourself, 8." Moon commanded, and 8 chuckled behind his hood. "Fine, your opponent is Shadow Member number 8, Jin of the Gale!" Jin said, tossing his hoodie and cloak off, revealing a boy of 18, with a grey sword on his back. His green hair covering his eyes. "Bring it." Moon said, taking a stance across from him.

**ShadowRonin: Yes!! Chapter 3 is done, and now Raven and Blade have been put into a situation that they will have to overcome!**

**Raven: I believe I can do it! No one's going to stop me from completing my objectives!**

**Blade: Don't worry, Shadow! We'll survive!"**

**Raven: Of course, if we die, the story won't be based on OC's anymore! We're important!**

**ShadowRonin: During the initial story. When it comes to the final fight, you'll be helped alot!**

**Raven: (Sulks in the corner)**

**Blade: Don't mind him, now continue reading and enjoy our fun story.**


	4. Rough Day

**Yo! I'm here with the last chapter for the year. Junk like partying, sleeping, and doing a tough project during the break will take most of my time. So I probably won't update till some time past January 3rd. So enjoy!**

**The few reviews I've gotten have asked where the hell is Neji and Tenten, so I guess I'll explain. I am making this up as I go, and I already got them to befriend Neji, Tenten should appear in the next, and actually making the effort to get them together in Chapter 6. But don't worry. It'll come, and when it does, it will be here.**

Chapter 4: The Two Sided Coin. A Day of Supreme Randomness.

_(Sleeping Area)_

"First day, Raven!" Blade said, waking Raven up. Blade then had to step away because if woken early, Raven envoked an aura of pure evil, and dread. Sadly, today was one of those days. (I hope no one does anything to piss off the 'extremely grumpy nin' who is about as much of a morning person as an owl.) Blade thought to himself, forcing Raven to prepare for the day, and after 30 minutes, they were dressed, and out of the doors, leaving their weapons at the room.

_(Border Academy)_

The whole day, they were in class 4-C. It was taught by Kakashi. "So, Scarecrow is teaching, eh? Well, Raven will enjoy this." Blade said, sarcastically. He pushed the door open, and noticed the whole classroom went dead silent.

Confused, he didn't think it had anything to do with the American Flag emblem on his headband etched right across by a line, signifying him as a Missing Nin. He then looked to the board, and nearly had a heart attack.

There was a picture of him and Raven stark naked, looking like they had each other's crotch, and had leaf crowns on their heads.

**(OH &$$#$$&$$#$#$)** Blade had just cycled through close to every curse word known to man, and when Raven entered, mood still foul, he knew someone was going to die. Raven took one look at the picture, and black chakra literally leaked off of him, and he turned a malevolent demonic glare towards everyone, pointing to the picture.

"**Who…did…this?"** Raven asked slowly, and evilly, right as Kakashi came in, burned the picture, and chuckled. "Now now Raven, what you and Blade do behind closed doors is your business, but leave it behind closed doors." Kakashi said, moving his head to avoid the kunai that put a 3 foot whole in the wall.

"You say something Scarecrow?" Raven asked, glaring in a way only someone truly pissed off would glare like, and Kakashi knew he could die if he kept pestering him today. "No, go to your seats, the first day begins." Kakashi said, sweating at the evil aura that Raven was emitting.

_(Small Village near Rock Village)_

"So, Krad has figured out where we're at?" Moon said, smirking. "Yeah, but sadly, you need to die. Should you meet up with Raven and Blade, then things may get a little dicey." Jin said, pulling out the grey katana that he had on his back.

"So, you plan on fighting? Well then, I guess I have no choice." Moon said, pulling out a kunai. Jin then charged, and swung his blade, which Moon blocked the attack. "If it makes you feel any better, than you should know, that Raven and Blade are at the Border Village." Jin said, putting chakra into his blade, and charging again.

He swung, and Moon dodged the blade barely, but then his sleeve got slit. (What? Oh! A Wind Blade, eh?) Moon thought to himself. "Now I see why your called Jin of the Gale." Moon said, smirking. "Guess I can't hold back." And then Moon pulled out two yo-yos. One was black, and the other was white. "Yo-yos? Those are your secret weapons?" Jin asked, and Moon smirked. "Yep."

_(Border Academy)_

"Raven, whatever plan you thought up while going to the bathroom should probably not be used." Blade said, and Raven smirked. "Don't worry, Blade. You'll know when the final down is here." Raven said, causing a question mark to appear over Blade's head. He then took his seat, and began counting down from 200. (200...199...198...197...)

Outside, two Raven Shadow Clones were walking to a hill that had a nice view of the makeshift school, especially the room with Kakashi in it. "Football?" Clone 1 asked. "Check!" The other Clone replied. "Rigged to perfection?" "Check!" , "Well then, let's get this party started!" Clone 1 said, charging all the chakra he had stored in him, and throwing the football with everything he had, causing him to poof away from lack of chakra.

The second one waited, and went through some hand signs. "Lightning Style: Lightning Gun Cannon!" Clone 2 said, and a electric ball shot out of it, causing him to poof away from the force of the kickback. (And so, I get in a nice trick with my Lightning Gun Jutsus!) Raven thought to himself, the poofing clones telling him their job was done.

"Hey Blade, fourth and goal." Raven said, preparing for the show. Blade was confused, but then, a football flew through the window. (And here's the snap! The Quarterback tosses!) Raven joked in his mind, and then, a lightning ball shot from the window, hitting the football. (TOUCHDOWN!!!!) Raven screamed in his mind, as the football exploded, sending green dust and liquid all over the place.

When the green dust cleared, everyone was covered in green, except for Blade, Raven, and Kakashi, who was smart enough to figure out the plan beforehand. Everyone glared back at the two American Nin, who merely ignored them. "Now, whoever put up the pictures were dealt with in a manner befitting them. I hope you all enjoyed my little folley, especially you three Cloud Nin. Since the one who did it is one of you little bastards." Raven said, smirking when the Cloud nin with red hair glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" He screamed, obviously annoyed. "The picture was a composite. The body and head were disproportionate. It was barely there, but I spotted it. That, and four-eyes there has a camera in his pack." Raven said, smirking. All three Cloud Nin smirked at him, and then their leader spoke again. "So you figured us out. That's good for you, because you can at least die knowing who messed with your head." He replied, and Raven semi-glared. "Now now kids. Time for a mini-recess. Actually, more like a game of baseball."

_(Rock Village)_

Jin was pissed. He was getting his ass handed to him by some American Nin wielding yo-yos of all things. But his yo-yos were weird as hell. He would throw them, and they would just seek him, and hit him, like a snake bite.

"You should probably give up now. Your Wind Blade doesn't affect me much. I can dodge it perfectly." Moon said, pocketing his white yo-yo, and playing with the black one. "You don't scare me!" Jin said, and Moon sighed. "Fine, I have no choice then. Coin Yo-Yo Technique, Piercing Fang!" Moon said, shooting his black yo-yo like a rocket. It went right through his heart, killing him instantly.

"_Moon, was it necessary to kill him like that?" _Moon's other half, named Sun, asked. (I would rather have not, but he would have come back to get us. Anyway, Raven and Blade are in the Village Hidden in the Border. We can meet with them!) Moon said, unconsciously turning back into Sun.

As Raven and Blade found out, everyone had 'fun time' at the same time, even though they were told they were going to be playing baseball. The teams Raven and Blade were on were set like this:

Team Raven: Raven, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Koby, (Leader of the Cloud Nins) Rai, (One with the camera) and Tobi. (Third Member, oddly silent.)

Team Blade: Blade, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Chouji, and Mika. (You'll find out!)

Raven realized that having Naruto on his team was an evil act of god. In fact, his whole team was as though it was made just for him to lose. For the whole damn game, Shikamaru nodded in and out while in outfield. The Cloud 3 were acting like a whole gang of jack-asses. The only one's doing anything to help him keep their opponents at a miracle score of 6 was Sakura's Shortstop abilities, combined with her inhuman strength, Neji's eyes, and his (By his I mean Raven's) godlike pitching.

At bat, they were even were even more pathetic. Sakura had belted a home run, scaring their opponents. Shikamaru didn't bat, saying it was too troublesome. The other three did okay, and Raven nearly cried when he told Naruto to run home when it presented itself, but he screamed back that Konoha was too far, causing Raven to sweat drop. Neji did fair, and he, after figuring out that a bat was like a sword, began batting better. Sadly Blade's Team was kicking their asses right off the bat. (No pun intended)

Hinata eyes weren't as good as Neji's, but they were damn good. Raven didn't know what it was about Sasuke, but his red eyes were intimidating. Kiba and Shino were 'cheating' by using their animals/bugs. Tenten had knocked god knows how many home run balls short and caught them. Blade and Chouji didn't do much, but the last girl really irked Raven.

Whoever the hell Mika was, she was kicking their asses with her pitching. Her heat was so damn fast, he swore that the ball was changing shape as she threw it. In fact, he believed that she had some sort of grudge against him, because when he, on her first at-bat, pitched to her, she line drove it in such a way, that he spun in air, making Charlie Brown look cool. Everyone had O.O looks, he even screamed a loud, Charlie Brown like 'AUUUUGH!!' when he was hit. And when he was at bat against her, she threw the ball in such a way that it curved right into his face, and he lost a tooth, and used some colorful language, causing him to be counted out.

Well, now it was the final inning, and there was a runner on second, and there were two outs. Raven's team, by some chance of luck, were ahead by one, and were now hoping to put out one more out, Raven pitching the best he could. Their last out was against Blade.

Raven pulled out the ball, and glared at the thing, which was forcing him to make a visit to the orthodontist later. He was ready to finish this, and he was going to do it with style. He looked at Blade, who was knocking the dirt off his feet, and signifying that he's ready. Raven pulled back, and threw the first pitch, which was a crazy fast heat. In fact, it was clocked at about 220 miles per hour, smashing Chouji, the catcher, into the back wall and leaving a 15 foot indent.

"Strike 1..." Chouji said, spirals for eyes.

After Chouji recovered from the first throw, Raven prepared the second one. One the wind-up, he muttered Shadow Clone, and tossed the ball, as 5 balls released from his hand. Blade, confused by the balls, tried to swing for the real one, just for it to make that popping noise that Shadow Clones make before disappearing, while Chouji had the real baseball in his hands.

"Strike 2."

Now Blade was getting annoyed. To him, Raven had issued a challenge, and he was going to answer it. Lifting his bat so that he pointed it towards the sky, then at Raven, he wielded the bat like he would his katana. Raven raised and eyebrow, and smirked at the sent challenge. He then walked a few paces behind the pitcher's mound, and began powering up his chakra. Blade as well began releasing chakra. At first it wasn't that big of a deal, until Raven's chakra began turning white and releasing at powerful levels, along with Blade's chakra forming what looked like a dragon. The others were both awed and surprised at this surge of power.

Raven then spun once, and threw the ball with enough force for it to rend the ground it traveled over. Blade, seeing the ball, began spinning really fast, until the bat connected with the ball, creating a pulse of chakra and a strong blast of wind. Then, as though time itself continued, the ball shot like rocket towards the stands, for a home run. "OH HELL NO!!!" Raven screamed, running. Then to everyone surprise, except Blade, he created a Shadow Clone and used it to jump into the air. Then he created another Clone after Clone after Clone, using them like stairs until he came upon the ball, and grabbed it, before falling head first into the stands, the benches made of some metal, and was knocked unconscious.

_(Near Border Village)_

Sun was running through the woods until he came to a small village that was 15 miles from the Border Village. _"Hey brat! What you doing taking so long!? Raven and Blade need our help!" _Moon said, smirking. He then materialized next to Sun, but only Sun would see him. (Shut up! Blade and Raven need our help, and you only care about being annoying.) Sun replied. "I just hope that poor Raven and Blade are okay." Sun said to himself. "But for now, how the hell do I get to the Border Village?" With that, Moon face vaulted in his mind.

_(Chuunin Cabins)_

Raven and Blade couldn't believe the cabin tasks that all nin received. As a group, they had to complete a set number of tasks of their choosing. First set of tasks for Team Raven: Get Girlfriends, or defeat the Hokage in a Death Match.

"You know Blade, that Death Match is looking appealing!" Raven said, and Blade sweat dropped. "No!" Blade said. "But if we combined ourselves with Scarecrow, we can win…hopefully…" Raven said. "Nope. I don't want Tsunade killing little old me!" Kakashi said, and both nin gave him a look.

"Okay then Scarecrow, let's all go get girlfriends!" Blade said sarcastically. "Hey Blade, I heard some chick named Anko Mitarashi just arrived." Kakashi dropped his famed book, and started sweating. "She looked pretty hot. I bet Scarecrow would love to hit that!" Raven said, but he was grabbed by Kakashi.

"Okay kids, it's time for an assembly!" Kakashi said, dragging Raven with him. "…O…kay. Kakashi just gave me a reason to set him and Anko up. Now that leaves me and Raven." Blade said to himself, walking after them.

"HELLO MEMBERS OF THE GREAT CHUUNIN GATHERING!!!" A man said, announcer obviously. "We are here to announce the starting of Border Brawls!!" Everyone started murmuring, and some gave weird looks. "This means that you all have free rights to pick a fight with whoever, whenever, wherever!! For the rest of the time you're here!!!"

Oh Great!!

Just about everyone glared at the two American Nins, who both sweat dropped. (This is blatantly Tsunade's fault.) Blade thought to himself. (Tsunade is going to go down for this!) Raven thought to himself. "So, with that, assembly over!" And without a second thought, Raven and Blade ran like hell.

"STOP!!!" They both froze, and turned to see no one else but Mika smirking at them. "You, Raven, I want you!" Mika announced, pointing at him. Sweating heavily, he gave a nervous smile. "Well, as much as I would like to commit to a long term relationship, I'll kindly decline! Bye!" And with that, they both did Body Warp and disappeared.

_(Chuunin Cabins)_

It has been 3 hours since the announcement of the Border Brawls. "Checkmate." Raven said, and Blade sighed. "Fine, you win. Behind you." Blade said, while Raven pulled a string that sent a boulder tied to rope careening into the careless nin trying to pick a fight them.

"That's the tenth one that's attacked." Raven said, and they both sighed. Raven stepped out to see if Neji wanted to spar some more, before a kunai stuck to the ground, a few inches from where he was standing. "You're finally out, Raven." He sweat dropped. It was Mika again. She had left him alone, until now.

"And you are trying to battle me, why?" Raven asked her. "Because, you're the strongest one here. And I wish to try my hand against the strongest." Mika replied. Now Raven could have had used that to boost his ego, but he wasn't stupid.

"Okay then, I guess I accept your challenge." Raven replied, a little skeptical. And then, an announcer's table appeared out of nowhere, along with a young girl. **(THE HELL!?!?)** Raven screamed in his mind, a O.O look on his face. "**OKAY EVERYONE!!!** We have our first Border Brawl!!!" She screamed, and cameras appeared out of nowhere, and all the T.V.s were tuned to the location of the fight, which had just then grabbed a huge crowd. Raven had a O.O look, while everyone else was cheering.

"And now, who will win the first Border Brawl of this years Chuunin Gathering? The Cloud Femme Fatale, Mika Haruko? Or the Meager American Nin, Raven?" She announced, while Raven gave her a 'you better sleep with one eye open' look. "Now…we're all ready for this ass-kicking to begin, so BEGIN!!!" She screamed, while Raven shot her a confused look.

"Too slow!" Raven turned around, and saw Mika appear in front of him, smirking. Raven's eyes widened a little. (She's fast. But she won't defeat me!) Raven said, getting into a Sword Stance since he had only Fenrir on hand. "You know, to me, you're going slow motion." Mika said, disappearing from his sights.

Before he could react, she had stopped her fist right in front of his face. "This fist was your death blow. You need to try a little harder." Mika said, jumping back. Raven and Blade were stunned. (This can't be. She's way to fast for me to watch. Am I truly that much weaker?) Raven thought to himself, and then shook it off.

(No! She was wearing weights earlier. She's missing her Ankle Bracelets.) Raven thought to himself, getting back into stance. (Now, how do you go about fighting a foe that's not only faster than you, but a girl. Either way, my manliness is at stake, so I have to finish this, and win without making myself look like an ass.)

**ShadowRonin: Yep, and on that note, I end Chapter 4. So now, my parting words. I probably won't update until sometime in early January. You know, someone in the family has to praty hard and entertain the guests when they come. So with that, I bid you later. Read, Review if you want, and happy holidays.**


	5. Duel of Honor

**Yo! Hope your holidays were nice and all, but that's not my concern. I'm here to continue my fic!! Things are about to get interesing, and I shall begin setting it up for the original pairing: NejiXTenten. I fighured out how it's going to come down, so sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by myself. But fret not. I will own it when no one is looking.**

**Side Note: The song used in this chapter is called Spirit Never Dies by Masterplan. This is one of the few Rock Songs I can tolerate, and it's one fo my favorite songs. My dictation pales in comparison to the actual song, so if you want to hear it properly, go to You-Tube and put in Spirit Never Dies AMV.**

**Side Note: Anyone who can guess what game the summons used in this chapter came from will get a preview of Chapter 7. Chapter 6 will be posted at the same time as this chapter.**

Chapter 5: Battle for Honor, Sort Of. The Tasks Given Around.

_(Village Square)_

Raven relaxed his stance a little, so he would be ready for anything. (Okay, looks like this is going to be fun.) Raven thought to himself, ducking to avoid the kunai Mika threw at him. He slid back, and before he could charge, the announcer chick zipped in between them, halting Raven.

"Both of you forgot to wage a deal when one of you loses." She said, and Raven sweat dropped. "You're joking. Fine, if I win, I don't really need anything from her." Raven said, shrugging. "And you, Mika?" Announcer chick asked, and Raven could have sworn that she blushed.

"…" Mika didn't reply, and Raven looked confused. "Well, what you want me to do? Commit some kind of Suicide Ritual, ending the hatred that everyone has for us American Nins?" Raven asked, obviously joking, but he immediately was stunned when Mika began walking to him, shyly.

"Well…if I win…you become my boyfriend!" ……..Silence. Sheer silence. Blade couldn't even find it in himself to make fun of his friend. No, wait. Yes he can, because he was snickering. Then, outright laughing at Raven, who was blushing heavily.

"Well, Raven, your such a ladies man!!" Blade said, laughing and falling on the ground. Mika was blushing about as bad as Hinata would on a normal day, and he then began running scenarios through his mind.

(I could throw this fight, and complete my objective. No. She would be insulted by me half-assing her.) _**"I say you fight with everything you have, and worry about other things later."** _Fang said. Raven agreed, and smirked at her. "Okay then. I accept those terms. But don't think you can defeat me! I'm a Death God from America, and that means I'm strong!" Raven said, putting Fenrir on his back, and taking a single bladed stance.

"Not so fast Raven. I finally found you!!" Everyone turned, and saw a young man walking towards them, dark green hair, blue eyes, and a yellow jacket. This man is known as Alex, but there is one name he is referred to by the Death Gods.

"Hey!! What's up Mini-Boss?" Raven screamed, waving at him. Alex growled, and his eyes turned white. **"MY NAME IS ALEX, YOU JACK-ASS!!!! I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU THAT FOR 5 YEARS NOW!!!!"** Alex said, but it went in one ear, out the other.

"What you doing here, Mini-Boss?" Blade asked, and Alex glared at him. "I'm here to finally defeat Raven in a battle." Alex said, and he put his hands together. "What happened to your old Battle Axe, Mini-Boss?" Raven asked, and Alex smirked at him. "Don't need it, when I can summon demons." Alex said, putting his hands together, and summoning a little blue penguin.

_(Neji's Dorm)_

Twitching. There was lots and lots of twitching. At first, Neji was twitching about being stuck with Naruto. Shikamaru he didn't care much for. But he was truly twitching because of the tasks they were given. 1. Become your polar opposite for a day, or 2. Get Girlfriends. (Yeah, Tsunade isn't really creative.)

They all looked at the sheets, and at the same time, said "Whose my polar opposite?" They sat and thought about it, and they all cringed. Naruto and Neji pointed at each other, and Shikamaru knew that Lee was obviously his opposite. (This is going to be a long day…) They all thought to themselves depressingly.

_(Village Square)_

"You summoned a blue penguin?" Raven asked, a little confused. Alex smirked, and made a seal. The penguin went rigid, and fire shot from under it like a rocket. He flew towards Raven, who was confused.

When it came near him, it exploded. Everyone had O.O looks, and it looked like Mika was caught in the blast. When the dust cleared, she realized she was being held, bridal style, by Raven, who was glaring at Alex.

"Alex! You damn well better explain why you were involving outsiders with that attack!" Raven said. Blade and Alex's eyes widened. He only used his real name when he was mad at him. "Hey, I didn't see her there!" Alex said, putting his hands up in defense. Raven set her down, her blushing like a tomato, and gave her Fenrir.

"Hold it for a while." And he walked back to where he was at first. (Now, it's time for my favorite type of fighting.) Raven thought, pulling out an I-Pod Shuffle, (old school rectangular one) and turning it on. He waited for the song to begin, and prepared himself.

_IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!_

_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!  
PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!_

Raven stopped the song and glared at Blade. **"BASTARD!!! MESSING WITH MY DAMN MUSIC AGAIN!!!!"** Raven screamed, pointing at Blade. Blade once again was on the ground laughing. "Blade!! Where is my music!?!?" Raven screamed, his eyes white. "Calm down dude. The next song is it." Blade said, wiping tears away from his eyes. Raven flipped through songs and found his song.

_(Sasuke's Dorm)_

Lee and Kiba now knew that a pissed Sasuke was a bad Sasuke. After finding out they were bunked with the avenger, Sasuke warned them that he would kill them if they annoyed him, which meant 'keep it down, I'm in a bad mood today.'

But today, Sasuke was even more annoyed than usual. They had gotten a set of tasks, and Kiba also cringed. The two tasks to choose from. 1. Succesfully Run to Konoha and Back. Or 2. Kiss a Girl. All three knew that running to Konoha and back would be impossible for all three.

Well, Lee could probably do it without any problem. But that's not the case. They knew that it was meant to make them choose the second task. They all sighed, and glared at the task sheet. "Well, it looks like we have no choice." Sasuke said, sulking. "Don't worry Sasuke! We'll prove our cabin has the most youth of everyone by defeating these tasks!!" Lee said, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Wow, someone whose more annoying than the Dobe. Who would have thought?" Sasuke asked. Lee obviously ignored him in a rant about youth. They both sweat dropped when Lee grabbed them, and ran off saying **'OUR YOUTH SHALL PREVAIL!!!'**

_(Village Square)_

Raven set his phones on, and waited for the music to begin. Then he heard the small music, and then the blast of the guitars, then it began picking up, and he took off, zipping around and picking off random cat girls that Alex had summoned. He hit a few more, before he stood still, in a circle of blue penguins.

_**There was a place. A little town. Where we used to play and laugh around!**_

_**But we went to far. Reaching for that star. And the light moved away from me.**_

"Seems like Raven's in the zone." Blade said, and Mika approached him. "What song is he listening to?" Mika asked. "If I know him, some rock song. The bum." Blade said, smirking at Raven's fight.

_**But the spirit never died! The World belongs to me! This is where I've been given the time to live and see!**_

The penguins charged at him, little daggers ready to slice him to pieces. He jumped on the one that got to him the fastest, and roundhouse kicked one of them, sending him to hit another and explode. He regained his direction, and ducked under a blade, and kicked the penguin into the air, into another one, blowing those two up.

_**I'll NEVER GIVE UP!!!! NEVER GIVE IN!!! Won't stop believing cause I'm going to win! Same with my soul! Before I get old! Cause there may be no tomorrow!!!!**_

Raven dodged the various pointy objects being thrown at him, and got near Alex, who conjured a blue Cat Girl, and she throwing fists at an extremely rapid pace, unlike anything that Raven had seen before. He dodged them okay, and a kunai to it's throat made it disappear like the others he killed.

_**THERE IS NO LIMIT TO WHAT CAN BE DONE!!!! Climbing the mountain with powers so strong! Dusty roads, down the way! LEAVING THE FUTRE BEHIND ME!!! WOOOOOOAH!!!!!**_

Raven jumped back, and threw a flurry of shuriken at Alex, who batted them away with his bare hand, causing Raven to have a o.O look before he dodged more penguin bombs. Then he looked to see what looked like a grey demon with all sorts of eyes. "GALATIC DEMON FIRST FORM! CYCLOPS!!!" Alex said, and the thing moved slowly.

_**Got a fast car. Like a rock star. Come and join the ride with me! Take a spin out of town! Check out whose around. I'll show you where you want to be!**_

Raven charged the metallic multi-eyed fiend, and threw a punch, only for the sound of bones being crunched to resound, and make a few people cringe in pain. Raven winced, and jumped back, and threw a kunai, which hit it's metal body, and exploded on contact.

_**And the spirit never dies!! Let the music take you high!! I know what it means to burn! That's how I begin to learn!**_

Much to Raven's chagrin, it did nothing to it. The demon then shot dark balls of energy at Raven, who dodged them, and noticed that it rose it's arm like thing before an attack, he decided to play on that little fault. It attacked again, and Raven shot a Lightning Gun at it, and it was shocked to death, exploding.

_**So NEVER GIVE UP!!!!! NEVER GIVE IN!!!! Rise from the fire if your going to win!! Same with your soul! Soon you'll be old! Fight the demons inside you!!!**_

Raven smirked, and was just in time to be hit by an giant exploding penguin. Alex thought he won, but was scared when Raven rose from the flames, looking a little burnt, but fine nonetheless, scaring everyone around. Raven then took out a kunai and charged at Alex, who was stunned from surprise.

_**THERE IS NO LIMIT TO WHAT CAN BE DONE!!!!! Climb every mountain with powers so strong! Dusty Roads, on the way! Leaving the past behind you!**_

Alex broke from his stupor and summoned five more green Cat Girls, and they all charged at Raven, who smirked, and jumped into the air, creating 2 Shadow Clones. The Clones crashed down on the cats, taking them out efficiently, and the real Raven charged Alex, who dodged the initial kunai swipe, and punched him with a chakra charged punch.

_**WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!! LEAVING THE PAST BEHIND YOU!!!! OOOOOHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YEAH!!!**_

Raven flew past the crowd, straight into a building that was some meters away, the whole thing coming down upon him. Alex muttered a yeah, before Raven stood back up out of the rubble, blood coming from his head. Alex sweat dropped, and made the seal to summon 3 pumpkin men.

_**(Guitar and Drum Solo)**_

Raven charged at the pumpkin men, who all pulled out daggers. Raven clashed blades with one of them, while another came down, and tried to stab him from above. Raven dodged the attack, and spin kicked said pumpkin and knocked it's head off, killing it. He jumped back and clashed blades again, this time, he tripped it up, and used a fire jutsu to burn them both alive.

_**(Electric Guitar)**_

Alex growled, and summoned close to 1000 penguins, and they all surrounded Alex, who smirked at Raven's surprised look. He then made the seal, and they all went rigid, and took off into the sky.

_**(choir like voice)**_

As the penguins were coming at Raven, he took a breath, and went into a stance where his right hand, palm open, was in front if him. His left hand brought back in a fist, and his legs bent. "Watch Mika. Raven's about to blow your mind." Blade said. Mika looked on, confused.

_**(Rapid Guitar solo)**_

The moment the penguins were a foot away from him, he began throwing punches. They weren't normal punches, they were lightning fast. Everyone was surprised, and even amazed that each punch took out a penguin before it could explode. After what looked like punch 250, and a slow motion punch, he roundhouse kicked another, and jumped away to dodge four bombs shooting at him. He began running around, dodging more bombs meant to hurt him.

_**(Guitar/ Electric Guitar and Drum rocking the rest)**_

After all the penguins blew up, he summoned another blue Cat Girl, and Raven charged the demon, engaging in a fast paced fist fight. "Raven is still fighting after all that?" Mika asked, and Blade smiled at her. "Of course! Raven isn't the leader of the Death Gods for no reason." Blade said. Mika looked on in time to see Raven take out another penguin bomb, and use another one to kill the blue cat girl. Raven slid back after another explosion to see that Alex was making a set of hand signs, and press his hand against the ground.

_**(Pace slows down)**_

Raven was slightly stunned by the immense power that Alex was using to summon whatever hellspawn that he was going to have the honor of dispatching. When the surge of energy was gone, Alex pressed his hand into the ground.

_**AHHHHHHAAAAAA!! I've seen all the pain, I've felt the pain! TORN IN DESIRE, LIVE BY THE FIRE!!!**_

"You ready for this Raven? Meet the Dragon Summon Level 3: Wyvern!" Alex said, smirking at his red dragon. Raven's hair was covering his face since he had lost his bandana, and the last surge caused his hair to come undone.

_**(Music stops) As I lived it all, the world became too small, and my colors grew colder…(colder is repeated)**_

(He still has enough power to summon that? Well, he's giving everything he has.) Raven thought to himself, and then he tuned himself into his music. (Colder eh? Well, I'll make hell freeze over!) Raven thought to himself, and you could see his Frosty Eye through his hair.

_**(Music begins blaring again) WAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAA!!!! THE SPIRIT TAKES ME HIGH!!! HIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!**_

Raven's chakra spike high, and it was snow white. His chakra was at least 175 percent stronger than it was a little while ago, and Alex actually raised and eyebrow. (So, he still has some more gas.) Alex thought to himself.

_**NEVER GIVE UP!!!! NEVER GIVE IN!!! Won't stop believing cause I'm going to win. Same with my soul. Before I get old. What if there's no tomorrow!?!?!**_

Raven opened his palm, and ice senbon materialized in his hand, and he sent it towards the wyvern, who spat fire at Raven, hitting him. Alex thought he got him, but he was surprised to see a wall of ice withstanding the attack. But there was no Raven behind it. Instead a second shield appeared, and he kicked the dragon in the back of the head. He used that kick to launch into the air, and threw some ice shuriken, that hit. The dragon turned around and shot fire at him, and he dodged it.

_**THERE IS NO LIMIT TO WHAT CAN BE DONE!!! Climbing the mountain with powers so strong! Dusty Roads, down the way! LEAVING THE MEMORIES BEHIND ME!!**_

Raven then made a ice bo staff, and began swinging it at the dragon, who was actually being affected by the blows. He then ducked under a claw swipe, and shot more ice senbon, hitting the dragon right in the stomach. The Dragon roared in pain, before a ice cleaver took it's head off.

_**YEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEAAAAAH!! USE THE SPIRIT!!! WOOOOOHOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**_

Raven spun in mid-air after throwing the cleaver, and turned to Alex, running at him. **"FEEL MY WRATH, MINI-BOSS!!!"** Raven said, charging with speed he didn't have earlier. When he was right in front of him, he unleashed a staff assault, and when the music ended, he put the staff on his shoulder, the instant Alex fell unconscious.

"Music over!" Raven said, and his white chakra left, along with him falling to one knee. (Damn, with my ice chakra, it was numbing the blow to my head. Now that it's gone, I can tell that I've lost some blood.) Raven thought to himself. He slowly stood up, and nearly fell over again. He was ready for the ground, but Blade had caught him before he hit the ground. "Reckless idiot. You just now acknowledge the big gashing wound on our head." Blade said, and carried the American Demon to the hospital.

The girls were all giddy with excitement. Tsunade had bunked the girls together, and their tasks were to either: 1. Complete 1000 Sit-ups in 5 minutes, or 2. Throw a party and invite everyone they knew. They knew that the thing was rigged for them to chose the second one, and they did with gusto.

They were going to throw the best damn party ever, and they even agreed to invite the American nin to join them. "Why are we inviting them again?" Ino asked. Don't get her wrong. She didn't have anything against them, she didn't believe that they would come at all. "Well, if they come, we can learn about them!" Sakura said optimistically. "You're going to get them to come?" Tenten asked. "No. I know Blade will come. I'm sure he can get Raven to come." Sakura said.

_(Raven's Dorm)_

Oh how wrong Sakura was. "Come on Raven. They're throwing a party, and I know that they aren't going to make an attempt to murder us!" Blade said. "No." Raven said, crossing his arms. "But Raven! I really want to hang out with them!" "No." "But-" "No." Blade then growled in frustration.

He hated when Raven got like this. So he decided to try this another way. "If we go to this party, we can get rid of the first task!" Well, that got Raven's attention. "And I can get the $50 that I can win for losing my virginity first."

Wrong move.

"I'm staying here!" Raven said, not liking this silly bet they made a few years back. "Come on dude! You know I was kidding." Blade said, raising his hands in defense. "Blade, give it up! There is no way in hell I'm going with you!" Raven finalized, crossing his arms.

_(Girl's Dorm: Main Room)_

"I can't believe that you got me to come here…" Raven muttered to himself, as they were approaching the girl's dorm. "Who would have thought that holding your I-pod hostage would get the desired result." Blade said smirking.

They got closer, and heard what sounded like music that normal people wouldn't play. When they entered, they nearly had heart attacks. The place they entered was almost akin to Hooters. Hot women and all. Would you believe that this is what happened? If you don't, then you obviously don't know what being author can do!

Raven and Blade were speechless at this sight. Girls all no older than 19 were parading around in skimp shirts and shorts so short that they hugged their bottoms like a glove on a hand. Raven was about to turn around and leave, but Blade grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay.

"Hi! You two are those American Nin, aren't you?" One of the 'entertainers' asked. Raven's eye began twitching, and Blade felt like god had just blessed him with the greatest luck ever. (I won't fall prey to such shallow Human Emotions!!) Raven chanted in his mind, before something that he wasn't expecting happened.

The girl looked like she dropped something, and bent over to grab said thing.

Blade smirked, a heavy blush on his face, while blood shot out of Raven's nose, and sent him into 'Male Fantasy' Land, a.k.a unconsciousness. "Raven? Get up." Blade said, picking his friend off the ground, and dragging him to the area he saw Neji hanging at.

Neji was merely sipping on some water, before he saw the two nin. "What happened to him?" Neji asked, pointing at the unconscious nin. "He got a little excited." Blade said, ending it at that. Neji smirked at his 'fallen' friend, and chuckled a little. "I don't see why he wasn't able to stay awake. I've managed to stay calm so far." Neji said.

"Because Raven isn't as bold towards the opposite sex as he is in battle." Blade said. Neji chuckled some more, and sipped more of his water. "This was Tsunade's idea, wasn't it?" Blade asked. "Of course." Neji said. Blade sighed, and wondered what possessed him to even go through with this.

Oh yeah. The hot women at every turn! "Where are the other girls that were hanging with us? You know, the blond, the pink haired girl, the shy one, and Panda?" Blade asked. Neji knew who he was referring to, but he raised an eyebrow when he referred to Tenten as 'Panda'.

"Panda?" Neji asked. "Yeah. If you look at her the right way, her buns make her look like a panda! At least that's what Raven believes." Blade said, scratching the back of his head. "Who knows. But I know they are okay." Neji said.

_(Outside the Girl's Dorm)_

"So Hunter, those girls are the ones that Copy Cat Kakashi is charged with guarding?" Cole asked. "Yeah, and Raven and Blade are with them as well. Now, which one should we take?" Hunter asked. "Let's take the bun girl. I bet Kazu will find a use for the other Hyuuga." Karina said.

"Right, with his Curse Seal and all." Cole said. "Okay then, when the moment is right, we take the girl, and Raven and Blade will die at the hands of our troops." Hunter said. "We get big time promotions, and some cash as well." Cole said, smirking.

_(The Party)_

The 'party' was actually going along without a hitch. Everyone was having fun, Raven woke up and enjoyed the punch, and he was introduced to the others from Konoha via Naruto and Neji. He noticed that Blade became fast friends with Shikamaru, seeing as how Blade loved chess, and Shikamaru played Shogi.

(Che. These guys are actually okay. If only Scarecrow wasn't such a pain in the ass, everything would be okay. But I guess being an ass comes with the Sharingan.) Raven thought to himself. He made that comparison on the grounds that Kakashi was a bastard in his mind, and Sasuke was an even bigger ass than Kakashi.

He had nothing against the Uchiha, but people who act the way he does ticks him off. He shrugged it off, and was about to go bug Naruto into playing Tales of the Abyss with him, but he was stopped by Kobi, Rai, and Tobi.

"Oh great, what do you three want?" Raven asked. "You obviously are more trouble than we thought. You need to learn your place." Kobi said, gripping the Naginata with a wood blade instead of a steel one. "You want to fight? I have no weapon." Raven said, and Tobi tossed him his wooden Katana.

"Thanks?" Raven said, while Tobi merely nodded in his direction. "You know, I don't think I want to kick your-" Raven started before he ducked under a swipe from Koby. "Hey! You must think you-!?!?!?" This time, the sound of something cutting caught his attention, and there was a loud, collective gasp.

Raven turned slowly, and on the ground was half of his single braid. The rest of his hair, now two inches past his shoulder, was out of it's braid, and was flowing. Raven's eyes were white and hid body felt like it was stone. Then his chakra began increasing, and his eyes turned blue.

"Frosty Eye." Tobi said. "You…you…YOU!!!" Raven said, his aura becoming seriously murderous. "Raven…it isn't worth it to make the Cloud Village-" Blade was cut off by a raised hand. "Blade, stay out of it. **HE'S A DEAD MAN!!!"** Raven screamed, the air dropping about 15 degrees.

Before he could commence to kicking their asses, there was an explosion, and the Three Shadow Members appeared, Cole holding an unconscious Tenten. "Hey Raven! You guys bells are tolling. If you care for this girl, you will-"

The three nin then jumped back as a plethora of ice needles took place of where they were just standing. All three had O.O looks, and visibly cringed. "Well, bun girl has been kidnapped, so if you want her to live, find us! Bye!" Hunter said, and they all took off. Raven growled, and was about to follow them, before he was grabbed by Blade.

"Cool it! We need help." Blade said, pointing to the rest of the Konoha nin. "Yeah yeah! If you guys are ready, there's no time to waste!" Raven said, looking back at them. They all nodded, and took off.

_(Read to figure out Location)_

They were now about 20 miles from the Border Village, and they had found tracks that the three nin were there. "Okay, there's a clearing up ahead. Won't have anymore trees to run in." Raven said, and they all nodded.

They then took off again after a quick rest. The moment they reached the clearing, Kiba and Neji sopped them, serious looks on their faces. "An ambush." Shino said, and in the distance, there was close to 300 people out there, ready to end their lives. "Hunter was thorough about this." Blade said, and Shikamaru was thinking.

"Okay, these guys are no stronger than your average mercenary, but their sheer numbers make up for it. We'll send two people after them. The rest prevent them from following." Shikamaru said. "I'll go." Raven said, and sheathed the wooden Katana on his back sheath.

"Okay, anyone else?" Lee was about to scream his willingness, but Neji beat him to it. "I'll go along also." That stunned everyone. He was _the_ Neji Hyuuga, the one who didn't show any emotions ever. Well, amusement and arrogance don't count because that's just the way he is.

But he was willingly going to save his teammate. That caused Raven's brow to rise a little, and he nodded. "Okay. Lee, Naruto. Both of you launch us over them, and we'll save Tenten." Raven said. Both nin nodded, and Naruto grabbed Raven and began spinning, holding onto him. Lee lifted Neji, and place his feet on his hands.

On three, Naruto tossed Raven, and Lee shot Neji like a rocket. The mercenaries looked into the air, and saw two boys flipping over them, and landing behind them and taking off. They were about to follow, but the other 11 prevented them from following them. "Sorry, but your opponents are us!" Naruto said, smirking.

_(Cabin in the forest)_

Neji and Raven ran for what seemed like 5 minutes, before they came to a cabin that Hunter and his team were standing near. "So, you came Raven. I'm surprised you left your friends to die against my army." Hunter said. "Don't be stupid. The will com out alive. All of them." Raven said, gripping the wooden Katana on his back.

"Hey Neji, you ready?" Raven asked. "Of course!" Neji said getting into his Gentle Fist stance. Hunter smirked, and Karina and Cole positioned themselves so that Raven and Neji were in the middle of their circle, back to back. "Okay, what's the plan?" Raven asked. "We fight and watch each others-" Neji didn't finish because Hunter was wrapped up in chakra strings.

"Raven, do ou have any idea how hard it is finding you!?" A familiar voice screamed, and Raven smirked. "Hi to you too Coin." Raven said, and said nin appeared out of the shadows. "Yeah whatever. You look like you need help." Moon said. "Neji, you get Karina, and I'll get Cole." And with that, they began their battle.


	6. Return of the yoyo

Chapter 6: Return of the Yo-Yo Master! Feelings Surfaced.

_(Open Field)_

Surrounded. That could best explain how the remaining 11 felt when Neji and Raven took off. The 300 mercenaries were smart enough to surround them, and they formed a circle, with Shikamaru in the middle, in his thinking pose.

"Okay Genius. If you have a plan, now would be a great time to enlighten us!" Naruto said, a vein appearing on Shikamaru's head. "Shut up, you troublesome bastard! I've got a plan." Shikamaru said, and cleared his throat.

"If we want to beat them effectively, we're going to split into teams of two. Naruto and Chouji will watch each other's back. Sasuke and Kiba will do the same. Sakura and Hinata, don't fight unless necessary. You're both our only Medic Nins. Shino, you and Lee will guard me while I use my Shadow Possession Jutsu to stop anyone in range, and take them out. Blade, I'm trusting you with Ino." Shikamaru had given his commands. Everyone nodded, but one nin was confused by the choices.

"Why do I guard Ino? You guys have only know me for a couple of hours at best." Blade said, unsheathing his blade, which he was smart enough to keep with him at all times. "Who knows? If your as smart as you are when you played chess against me, then I trust that you will keep her alive." Shikamaru said, giving him a lazy smile. Blade smirked back, and they all charged.

_(Cabin Area in the Forest)_

Raven put the wooden Katana on his back, and held that stance while Cole created a chakra ball. Cole finished, and kicked the ball like a soccer ball. Raven dodged the attack, and charged. Cole tried a roundhouse kick, but Raven blocked it with his free hand, and used his blade to smash Cole in the head.

Cole flew back, but he caught himself, and created another ball, and juggled it with his feet. Raven charged, and ducked to avoid the kick, which hit Moon, and released his chakra strings, and released Hunter, who grabbed his bow. Moon cursed, and took the time dodging chakra arrows to retrieve his two yo-yos.

"Damn it Raven!" Moon said, getting his weapon ready, and tossing them to make sure they were working. Smirking that they worked perfectly, he called them back, and got ready. "Twin Snake Bites!" Moon said, shooting his yo-yos at Hunter, who dodged both of them and shot a few more arrows, and one at Raven.

Raven knocked it away, and threw 8 shuriken at him. Hunter jumped to dodged them, but Moon caught them easily. He tied them to some extra chakra strings, and now he held a string on each finger. Hunter sweat dropped.

Moon had 8 shuriken and 2 yo-yos and was wielding them like weapons. He was launching them and pulling them back with such skill that he wondered how he wasn't stabbing himself. Raven thought the same thing, but he was too preoccupied to figure it out.

Neji knew how he was doing it, but he was too preoccupied with figuring out how to fight a little girl. Now understand. Neji isn't a punk. He, like all guys with hearts, (no matter how cold and small) couldn't figure out the right way to beat up a girl.

Neji was dodging attacks from her, and beating the hell out of the tigers and other animals she summoned, but has yet to physically strike her. Now Neji, oddly enough, would beat the hell out of Temari or any of his other friends that were girls if he had no choice. But he couldn't find it in his heart to beat down a mere little girl with the power to summon beasts.

Does that make Neji a wimp? No. Does it make him any less of a man? No. He's only human. Any normal man, including this crazy psychotic author right here, would have moral conflicts about hitting a little girl.

If you didn't then you are a heartless bastard who will probably only get laid by raping someone. But that's my opinion, and I've officially jumped off the subject! Back to Neji!

Neji was figuring a way to do this without feeling serious guilt, and he came to one idea. He would swiftly knock her out with a well placed chop to the back of the head. With that idea, he did a clone jutsu, and charged her upfront.

She smirked at his stupidity for thinking he could defeat her that easily, but she then felt like her world was going dark. Karina looked behind her, and there was Neji. He dealt her a chop right to the back of the head, effectively knocking her out. Neji took that time to catch his breath, and prepared to help Raven and Coin.

_(With the other 11)_

Blade jumped into the air, and released his Sky Dragon, letting it roam and defeat mercenaries, while Ino was hanging onto his back, having used Mind Transfer. "Damn woman! I didn't think your body went limp after you used an attack." Blade said out loud, and cut through another 10 people, not killing them.

Ino, in another mercenaries body, knocking them out, but doing it in such a way as to not look suspicious. Blade landed, and ducked when another one got near him, but Sasuke cut him down, and Kiba flew by with his Twin Piercing Fang, nearly hitting Blade in the process.

"HEY!! Watch it Mutt!" Blade screamed, kicking another merc. Kiba stopped, and glared back with white eyes. **"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?"** Kiba screamed back. "Hey, knock it off!" Shikamaru screamed, stopping mercs with his Shadow Possession, and letting Lee and Shino take them out after he releases the jutsu.

"**RAINING NARUTO!!!"** Naruto screamed, and 50 Shadow Clones fell, taking various mercs out. "Stupid dobe, you don't announce your attack!" Sasuke said, cutting down another merc. "Shut it teme!" Naruto said. "You're too loud. Shut up." Sasuke said, and Naruto glared at him with white eyes.

"You want to fight here and now?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke smirked at him. But before anything could happen, Sakura walked up and bopped them both. **"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!!!"** Sakura screamed, and Naruto whimpered, while Sasuke glared at her.

She glared back, and Sasuke turned to look away, not that it means that he's scared of her. He knows her inhuman strength could kill him at any moment, and he's no idiot. "Sakura's right. Fight after we get Tenten and help Raven and Neji!" Blade said, saving Ino from getting hit. "They figured you out Ino!" Shikamaru screamed.

Ino nodded, and muttered release, and was sent back to her body before they cut her victim down. When she returned, she noticed she was high in the air, riding on Blade's back. "Don't let go. I jumped high enough to keep them from touching me." Blade said, and Ino held on for dear life, ignoring the feeling that her face turned slightly red.

_(With Raven)_

"Hey Moon, stop blindly throwing the damn yo-yos! You nearly hit me!" Raven said, landing next to Moon, who glanced at him. "Sorry." Moon said, shrugging. "You know Neji! You're free to help us whenever your ready!" Raven said, and Neji smirked at him.

"Nah, you're both doing fine without me." Neji said, leaning on a tree. Raven was about to say something, but a chakra ball nearly took his head off. Raven charged at both nin, but before he got near them, he jumped, and chakra strings shot out and ensnared both Cole and Hunter. R

aven smirked at them, and laughed. "Ha! You think you're so tough, but we beat you without breaking a sweat!" Raven said. "Okay, I got Tenten, let's get out of here." Neji said, and both Raven and Coin had o.O looks. "When did you leave?" Moon asked. "Does it matter? We got her, let's go." Neji said, and then he noticed the gleam in Raven's eye.

"You want to explain why you are holding her butt?" Raven asked, and Neji glared and blushed at the same time. "I am doing no such thing!!" Neji said, and Moon caught on to what Raven was doing. "Wow Neji, I didn't peg you as the kind of person to grope unconscious girls!" Moon said, and they both jumped away when Neji began shooting Empty Palms at them.

They stopped playing around when they all felt a serious amount of chakra, and Hunter, Cole, and Karina were shaking from the sheer amount of chakra. The three nin felt like their bodies were not responding to their brains signals to move. "Ku ku ku ku. It seems like there was something happening here." A voice that would haunt their memories forever said.

Raven and Moon were on guard, but they saw that Neji was looking really scared. This must be serious. Raven knew that Neji's poker face was perfected, and to see him so worried had Raven on guard. What they saw next sent a shiver down their spines. Yellow eyes. Greyish skin, and a tongue that was like a snakes. Raven and Coin found a new person to fear besides Krad.

_(With Naruto and the gang)_

300 people defeated. The 11 nin had done it, with as few injuries as possible, beside being tired. "That was pretty rough." Blade said, sweat dropping as to how Naruto looked like he could continue fighting for the rest of the day. Lee though, looked like he wasn't even tired. Blade was about to question them about it, but an Ice Mirror appeared out of nowhere, and Neji shot out, holding Tenten.

"Neji?" Naruto asked. They noticed right away that Neji looked slightly fearful. "Where's Raven?" Blade asked. "…" Neji didn't answer, and Blade grabbed his shirt. "Where the hell is Raven!?" Blade screamed. "…He's stalling. Orochimaru is alive." Neji said, and they all had scared looks on their faces.

"What the hell possessed you to leave him back there!?" Blade screamed, before Neji glared back. "I had no say! He pushed me through the mirror!" Neji screamed. Blade looked shocked, while Neji pushed Tenten into his arms. "Now, make sure she's safe, so I can get that idiot and knock some sense into him." Neji said, taking off back for where Raven was.

They all looked at each other, before Blade made a Shadow Clone and gave it to Tenten. Giving an unspoken command, the clone nodded, and took off to the Border Village. "I'm going to save them. I know Raven can't handle Orochimaru on his own, and if it really is him, Raven will surely die! If your with me, let's go!" Blade said, taking off. They all nodded to themselves before they followed.

_(With Raven)_

"You know, I wasn't here for the girl. I'm here to gauge the skills of the American Death Gods. That and I want to kill the Hokage in the Border Village, so you two are in the way." Orochimaru said, smirking. Raven and Coin were quiet, but they were scared to death. "…Moon, it's time for a new Rank S+ Mission. Our job is to distract him until Neji gets to the Border Village to warn the Hokage." Raven said, and Moon glanced at him.

"Well, looks like it we can't even pray that we'll win. So this way, the Hokage is safe, and Blade takes over in the fight against Krad." Raven said cheerfully. He looked over, and saw Moon's somber mood. "Hey, we may die, but we are preventing the Old Bat from dying. Now, if your game, then let's fight!" Raven said, releasing the chakra he had, and his aura became snow white.

He gave Orochimaru a stern look with his Frosty Eye. Then, Moon made a seal, and Sun appeared next to Moon. "So we're game?" Sun asked. "Of course! We're Coin of the Ying-Yang! We're Death Gods! We may die, but we aren't going to run away!" Moon said, and gave Sun the white yo-yo.

"You going to fight Sun?" Raven asked. "Of course! Me and Moon both agree with this choice. We're fighting hard!" Sun said, and Raven reached his full power, his hair had streaks of white. (Hey Fang? If I die, do you die also?) Raven asked. **_"Yeah, but if we die, we die defending our friends. I have no particular regrets." _**Fang said, and Raven smiled.

"Okay Orochimaru, let's play!" Raven said, and his chakra soared powerfully, causing Orochimaru to raise an eye. "Hmm. Such power coming from you two. I guess I have to work a little harder than I thought." Orochimaru said, and his eyes turned from those yellow to blood red, and all three nin felt a serious chill.

(His eyes. They turned red? That's bad.) Sun thought to himself. "Raven, Sun, try not to look into his eyes." Moon announced all of a sudden, and they both looked at him confused. "Trust me." They nodded, and charged at them Snake Sannin.

_(With Neji)_

Neji and Blade were ahead of the other nins when they were going back for Raven. They were near, when they heard a blood chilling scream. **"RAVEN!!!"** Neji and Blade said, worried about their friend. When they arrived, Blade felt like his heart had stopped.

Raven was on his back, and Sun was trying to wake him up. Moon had his back on a tree, unconscious. "What happened!?" Blade asked. "Blade!? You're here!! I didn't know you survived! Raven, I can't explain it!" Sun said, sounding hysterical. "What?" Blade asked.

"That guy. His eyes turned red, and we couldn't touch him. After he knocked Moon out, he said something like Tsukiyomi, and Raven fell to the ground. I can't wake him, and his pulse is dying." Sun said. Everyone's eyes widened. Sasuke growled, and he activated Sharingan. "His eyes looked like his!" Sun said, pointing at Sasuke.

"Does that mean…" Naruto let the question hang in the air, and Sasuke finished. "He got Itachi, and he stole his eyes." Sasuke said, and everyone had scared looks. Blade got himself together the quickest, and picked Raven up and tossed him to Lee. "Lee! Take your weights off, and run as fast as you can to the Hokage. Tell her Orochimaru is back, and that Raven has been exposed to the Mangekyo Sharingan! **NOW!!!"** Blade commanded, and Lee saluted, and took off.

"Hinata, Sakura, make sure that boy on the tree is alive and okay. When he's awake, we head back to the Border Village." Shikamaru said. Sun sighed, and sat next to Moon, their souls fusing back into one. Everyone had **'WHAT!?!?!?'** looks, and Moon regained his consciousness.

"Huh? Where's Raven?" Moon asked. (He was taken back to a village. I wonder if he'll live.) Sun replied to him. He rubbed the back of his head, and noticed everyone staring at him. "Who are you people?" Moon asked, and Blade smirked at him. "Don't worry, they're friends." Blade said. Moon sighed, and slowly got up.

"Okay. I guess an introduction is in order. I'm Coin of the Ying-Yang! Death God. In this form, I'm known as Moon. The other boy with white hair is named Sun. We are one in the same, but different. Like two sides of a coin." Moon explained, and yawned.

"Now, I'm hungry, and these woods are not somewhere I'd like to sleep if I can help it!" Moon said, scratching the back of his head, while everyone sweat dropped. "You know, you Death Gods are weird." Shino said, and everyone sweat dropped again. Shino saw their weird looks, and shrugged.

"WOAH!!! Shino spoke!?!?!" Kiba screamed, and Moon sweat dropped. "Is that bad? He's not usually mute is he?" Moon asked, and Neji sighed. "We'll worry about that later! Now we have to make sure Raven lives." Neji said, and everyone nodded their agreement.

_(Border Village: Hokage's Quarters)_

Tsunade was crashing in her room, sleeping after drinking some of her sake. She was greatly pleased that she was away from her annoying pile of never ending paperwork. "I don't see how the past Hokage's could handle all that. If it wasn't for my special friend, then I may have gone insane." Tsunade said to herself, smiling.

Her door then shot open, and Lee was standing there, Raven hanging onto his back. "Lee!?!? Why the hell are you here!?" Tsunade said, glaring at him. "Orochimaru." That's all it took for Tsunade to give him his full attention. "He's still alive, and he may have taken Itachi Uchiha's eyes. Raven's comrade remembers hearing him say Tsukiyomi before Raven fell unconscious." Lee said, and Tsunade jumped up. "Hand him to me! I'll do what I can!" Tsunade said, taking Raven, and rushing to the hospital. Lee followed her there.

_(Hospital)_

Everyone arrived before dawn, and were relieved that Tsunade managed to save Raven's mind, and his life. But he was in a coma, and there was a chance he would remain in a vegetative state. Blade's eyes were covered by shadows, and Sun (they switched personalities before they arrived.) sighed.

"No problem. Raven will wake up. Speaking, why is his hair shorter?" Sun asked. "Run in with some Cloud nin." Blade said plainly, and Sun gave a silent 'oh' "So, you got a place to stay at Coin?" Blade asked. "No." Sun replied.

"Good, you can crash with me and Scarecrow then!" Blade said. Sun smiled and nodded. "Okay Coin was it? What happened at the fight between you and Orochimaru." Tsunade asked. Sun held a somber look, before he sighed. "It went down like this…"

Flashback:

Raven, Sun and Moon charged the Snake Sannin, whose Sharingan pretty much made them look like they were walking to him. Raven brought his blade up to strike him, but Orochimaru sidestepped it easily, and kicked him in the gut.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Orochimaru said, and a giant snake appeared. "What do you want?" Manda asked, peeved. "Kill those brats. Oh, and those three over there will be your immediate payment." Orochimaru said, and Manda wasted no time to eat them up.

Raven was sick. Sure he was enemies with them, but the Shadow Members were always so honorable about their battles. "You won't live long, Orochimaru!" Raven said, charging at Orochimaru, but Manda brought himself towards Raven, in an attempt to eat him.

Moon and Sun intercepted him by throwing their yo-yos, and hitting him in the head. Manda growled, and tried to eat them, but Raven jumped in front of him, and brought his sword down, and hit Manda hard. Manda flew back, and his head ran into some trees. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at this.

(Hmm. He must be pretty strong to knock Manda around like that.) Orochimaru thought to himself. When the giant snake summon disappeared after a well aimed Lightning Gun Beam to the eyes killed it, he decided that he was done toying with them.

One can't rebuild a village with only 10 Sound nin. Yeah, all that was left of Sound was Kabuto, Zaku, Kin, Dosu, Kidoumaru, Sakon & Ukon, Kimimaro, Jiroubou, Tayuya, and he himself made what he dubbed the Sound Final 10. It could have been 11, but Sasuke betrayed him, and almost stole his life. He would get revenge on him, but for now, he had a village to make reborn, like the phoenix.

"Sorry boys, but I have work to do. An Otokage's work is never done. So I'll end it here." Orochimaru said, his smirk replaced with a look of mockery. Raven and Moon glared, and charged at him. In the blink of an eye, he was right in front of Raven, smirking. "Now, little Death God, you'll die now! TSUKIYOMI!!" Orochimaru said, and Raven was caught in his glance, his eyes glazing over.

Raven appeared in a world that was red and black, and time and space were not normal. "Welcome to my world, little Raven. Now, how will I deal with you. Oh, I know!" Orochimaru said, and Raven could feel the smirk he produced.

"How about this? For the next 72 hours, you will watch as your entire team is killed by your most hated enemy." Raven then opened his eyes, and saw Blade, hanging from a tree, blood all over his face, and gaping holes all around his body. Coin, both Sun and Moon, were laying limp on the ground, not moving, dead. Raven was losing his mind when he saw this.

And then, right before his eyes, they were alive, but Krad appeared, and killed them each brutally, and Raven was horrified. (There's nothing…I can do? no……no…..NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!) Raven screamed in his mind, and had tears welling up in his eyes.

He then brought his hand to his mouth, and lost the small lunch he had while at the party from earlier. He was on his knees, sweating like it was 120 degrees. _**"Pup! Don't listen! This isn't real!! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!!"** _Fang screamed in Raven's mind, but he couldn't reach him. Raven watched as they were sliced open and killed by Krad. "Ku ku ku ku. Now, 71 hours 59 minutes left." Orochimaru said, and Raven screamed even louder.

Moon and Sun felt their blood run cold when they saw Raven scream like he was in extreme pain, and fall down, tears streaming from his eyes. Moon and Sun were scared. "You….you…you….**YOU BASTARD!!!!"** Moon screamed, and picked up the wooden katana Raven held and charged Orochimaru, only to be kicked into a few trees and knocked out.

"MOON!!" Sun screamed, and Orochimaru looked at him with an amused look. "Your friends are quite strong. But I have no time to mess with them now. I'll see you all in the near future." Orochimaru said, and disappeared into the shadows of the woods. After some time, Blade and the others appeared and found them the way they were.

End.

Tsunade sat in a chair, thinking over the fight that Sun had just explained. (So, My old teammate has somehow gotten his hands on Itachi's eyes. That's just great.) Tsunade thought to herself. "I'm tired, and this is getting pretty serious. So, since Raven's okay, I'm heading to bed." Blade said, walking away.

"You know, that annoying boy is actually really lucky. Anyone who is attacked by the Tsukiyomi and isn't a Uchiha should be dead. I wonder who he is." Tsunade said to herself. She decided that she needed to know of Raven's history. Because though he was from America, he looks like he could have been from this continent.

Blade walked for a few, lost in his thoughts, before he walked into Ino, who wasn't paying much attention either. He stumbled back, while she landed on her butt. "Hey! Watch where you-" Ino started before she realized she was talking to Blade, and looked down.

Blade didn't think much of her sudden silence, being used to it as an American nin. Well, until he saw her face tint with pink, he then actually paid attention. Confusion etched his face, before he reached a hand out.

"You okay?" He asked. He noticed her blush more, and shyly grab his hand. (…) Blade didn't know what to think of this. He lifted her off the ground, and he smiled at her. "Sorry, didn't watch where I was going." Blade said. She smiled back, a little shyly.

That sent a red flag to Blade. From what Shikamaru told him about Ino, she was loud, brash, and headstrong, like Raven. So her acting similar to Hinata sent some kind of warning to his mind. "Umm, you okay Ino?" Blade asked, feeling a little off. Ino shook her head, willing her blush away, and smiled at him.

"Yeah. Just a little out of it." She said, rubbing her arm. Blade didn't know what to do, so he decided that being nice was the best way. "Well, I was heading back to sleep after I got some ramen. You want to come?" He asked. Ino nodded at him, and they began walking.

Somewhere along the way, Ino wrapped her arm around Blade's arm and rested her head on his shoulder, saying that it was cold. Blade's face turned an interesting shade of red and he looked into the opposite direction. Now, sure he felt a little uneasy, but notice that he never once told her to let go, or ask why she did that. He merely went with the flow. Or in his case, what his heart was saying.

_(Somewhere in the Village)_

Neji sighed. He didn't think that Orochimaru would be back, and he really didn't expect Raven to take him on by himself just to save Tenten. He would have to beat his reckless friend later on. For now, an hour of meditation seemed to fit his plans easily. But there was always one thing that stuck in his mind.

Why did he agree to help Raven save Tenten. She was nothing more than a teammate, right? His mind was saying that he had no other choice, but his heart, that was telling him something else.

_(It's saying you have something for her!) _Neji looked around, and thought he was losing his mind. He then looked to his shoulder, and there was himself, in what looked like angel robes, with a halo included. _(You care more for her than you do for anyone else.) _Little Angel Neji said, and Neji's eyes widened, at least, till another little person appeared on his other shoulder.

_(I say you go and have your way with her. She is **HOT!!! SCREW HER!! SCREW HER!!!**) _Little Devil Neji chanted. Neji and Angel Neji both had O.O looks, which was hard to believe since it's Neji were talking about.

His explanation: "Holy shit…I'm never eating anymore instant ramen." Neji said to himself, walking off like nothing happened, though he thought his mind was slowly disintegrating. Both mini-Neji's merely looked on, and the angel glared at the devil. _(Nice job! You've probably messed up his mind now!) _Angel said. _(I can't help it! I'm his irrational thoughts, like you are his conscious.) _Devil said before they both disappeared.

_(Sunconscious of Raven)_

Night came, people slept, but one nin was in his subconscious, hearing an little bit of info from a friend. "Pup, right now, there's something inside you. Something that is trying with all it's might to escape. I think it has to do with your parents. Your blood seemed more boiled after Orochimaru appeared. I have a hunch about your past, but in order to resurface it, you need to face it." Fang said, and Raven nodded.

"Good." Fang said pulling out one of his fangs, which then turned into a blade. Raven noticed that he had both of his blades, and he unsheathed them. "Now, come at me with everything you have." Fang said. Raven smirked, and charged with his twin Kodachis.

_(Real World)_

In the morning, Blade had decided to sleep in. It was a Friday, classes were called off, and he didn't feel like getting up early, and was tired. Sadly, it didn't stop Kakashi from forcing him awake by summoning his nin dogs.

Their barking and yipping woke Blade up, who glared evilly at Kakashi. "Morning. Today we're going to hang out for a while." Kakashi said, and Blade decided that enough was enough. (You had better hope I don't find that hot chick Raven pointed out earlier. I'm going to make sure Kakashi gets to meet her!) Blade thought to himself, smirking evilly.

From the aura that Blade was emitting, Kakashi could tell that something interesting was going to happen today. (Okay Blade, let's see what you do.) Kakashi thought to himself.

**ShadowRonin: Yep, that's that. Something big is going to happen, Raven is discovering his past, and Blade and Kakashi are hanging out. Sounds like some things are going down.**

**Raven: How long am I going to be out?**

**ShadowRonin: Who knows. You'll wake when you wake.**

**Blade: What about me? I don't want to be hanging out with that pervert!**

**ShadowRonin and Raven: Really?**

**Blade: What's with those looks!?**

**ShadowRonin: If you want to know, wait till I update! You'll regret questioning my motives!**

**Raven and Blade: (Sweatdrop) O...kay...**

**ShadowRonin: Read and Review!**


	7. Return of the Demon

**Ladies and Gentlemen! ShadowRonin is back!!! After Months of not being able to update due to my laptop crashing, I was finally able to find a friend who was able to convert my old documents into Microsoft Word. Now, I can update, and finish this little work of mine. Since I'll be balancing between three fics, I'll try to at least update every two Sundays. So sit back, and let the fic live!**

Chapter 7: Return of the American Demon!!! My Full Name is Raven…."

_(Training Grounds)_

Kakashi wondered why Blade was dragging him to park. "Okay Scarecrow, let's spar! They say your one of the strongest nin of Konoha, and I want to see where I stand!" Blade said, knowing from his quick mental work that they were near the girls dorm.

All he hoped was that Kakashi would blast him, and he would get him and Anko together. All Scarecrow needed to do was knock him with enough force, and Blade would get the rest done on his own.

_(Hospital)_

It's now 11:00. Tsunade had given Sakura the duty of watching Raven for the moment, and she was more than glad to help. In truth, the American Nin intrigued her.

They were fighting a battle against their country to defend their country. It sounded a little odd, but who is she to judge them. Whoever Krad is, he is as strong as Orochimaru, and him and three of his friends fighting alone. She hoped that somewhere down the road, she could help these nin.

In the few days she met them, she realized that they were good people. All of the Konoha 12 had realized that they were nice people. Raven with his happy-go-lucky demeanor and fierce loyalty to his friends. And Blade with his amazing intellect and unbreakable calm. They are both nin that would make any village proud. She hadn't met Coin personally, but from what she could tell, he seemed really nice, and a friendly.

Sakura took a long look at Raven, and noticed the bandana he had tied around his forehead. She wondered why he always wore that bandana, and attempted to take it off his head, and actually got a grasp on it, but he shot up, and their foreheads ran smack into each other.

"Agh! Damn that hurt!" Raven said, and noticed the bandana in Sakura's hand. Looking at it with a critical eye, he then glanced at Sakura, who looked rather guilty, like a kid who got caught in the cookie jar.

"……." Both were quiet, unsure how to approach the situation. Sakura was stunned to see the Curse Seal on his forehead. He saw her confused look, and prepped himself for a round of 20 Questions.

"When did you get the Hyuuga Curse Seal?" Sakura asked. "When Krad attacked me and Blade in Konoha, some Hyuuga came up, and began using the Caged Bird Jutsu. Well, Krad transferred said seal to my head during the jutsu, and now I'm stuck with it." Raven said.

"You seem so carefree about it." Sakura said. "Psh. It's just one seal. It won't rule my life. Speaking of said life, I probably am out of style. Must train!" Raven said, preparing to leave, before Sakura grabbed him by his arm. "You were just in a coma! No way are you leaving when you feel like it." Sakura said, and Raven glanced at her. "Tough! I say I'm gone, so I'm gone." Raven said, and Sakura glared at him.

"You're staying!" He turned, and gave her a stern look. "I said I'm going!" To prove his point, he took a step, but Sakura had him by the back of his neck. He smirked, and did the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The Clone poofed into existence, and charged Sakura.

Sadly, it was destroyed in no time, but she had to let go of Raven, who began to take off. Before he could get out, Sakura had grabbed him and tossed him back onto the bed. He was about to get up, but she had taken his momentary lack of reflex to jump on top of him, so that she was sitting on his stomach.

"Get off, Medic Nin!" Raven said, meaning to sound insulting. She merely glared at him. "Make me, American Loser." Sakura said, and they both glared. "Pinky!" "Zebra man!" (referring to his streaks of white hair) They both glared and growled at each other, completely ignoring the weird and fairly compromising position they were in. Of course at that time, Naruto and Sasuke would walk by, and catch this. Naruto, being Naruto, elaborated in his own special way.

"**OH MY GOD!!!! SAKURA IS BEING RAPED BY RAVEN!!!!"** Okay, not the best thing that Naruto could scream, but the fact that Tsunade ran in that instant before Raven and Sakura could get away from each other, he knew his life was done.

She glared a glare so vicious and deadly, that she grabbed him by his shirt (They didn't bother to put him in a pair of hospital clothes.) and dragged his ass outside. No one, and I repeat **NO ONE** took into account that Sakura was technically 'on top,' so it looked more like she was raping him.

Sasuke didn't say anything about it, finding this to be most amusing. With a simple shrug, he followed the fuming Godaime, and the unlucky American Nin that will feel her wrath.

_(Training Field)_

Kakashi knew that something was wrong, but he was too slow to figure it out. When he sent Blade reeling, he realized that they were near the girls dorm, and he maneuvered himself so that he flew threw the wall. If he knew that a half dressed Anko would be there Kakashi didn't know. All he remembers is black lace bra and panties, and his nose dripping something that wasn't snot.

Of course, Anko was outside pounding his ass to oblivion, her clothes magically on. Blade? He flew threw a few more rooms, into the girl's room, into an underwear drawer, and ran out, blushing, blood threatening to come out his nose, and he had pocketed something frilly and purple.

(Che. Raven would get a kick out of knowing I'm a closet pervert.) Now if only Blade could find out that Raven is an open pervert, than life would be sweet.

_(In the Village. Near the Hospital)_

Sadly, pulling a Jiraiya wasn't on Raven's to do list. Today's list: 1. Thank Fang for helping to enlighten him about his family. And 2. Survive battle against crazy psycho chick with giant boobs. Sure, they were in a questionable position, but come on! She was on top. Sure, he got a nice view of her assets, but…. Okay. He practically stared at them unconsciously.

(But I enjoyed it!) Raven thought to himself. _"Hath you no shame!?" _Fang asked. (Hell no!) Raven replied, smirking internally. **"AND NOW WE HAVE ANOTHER BORDER BRAWL!!!!!"** The same announcer chick appeared, and Raven sweat dropped. "Now, who will win? Number 1 Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village: The honorable Godaime Hokage: Tsunade!!!!" There were loud cheers for the old/middle aged nin.

"Or the American Nin: Raven?" Once again, Raven gave her a mighty scary glare, but then smirked evilly. "Now Tsunade. Anything that happens between me and Sakura is between me and Sakura." Raven said smirking at her. She didn't say anything, but she sent him an deadly glare, and punched the ground, creating a huge crater.

Raven immediately sweat dropped, and started sweating heavily. (**OH HOLY HELL!!!!!! WHAT'S WITH THE GOD-LIKE STRENGTH!?!??**) Raven screamed in his mind, and he was sure his outward expression was one of a man sent on death row. "Now. **BEG-**" Before she could finish, a green blur ran right by her. "**LEAF HURRICANE!!!**"

The blur then jumped into the air, and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick into Raven's jaw. He spun in the air from the force of the blow, and used his hands to catch himself before he hit his head, and landed back on the ground. He began the task of healing the broken jaw, and glared at the nin responsible for it.

"What the hell did you do that for Lee!?!?" Raven screamed, and Lee sent him a very non-Lee-like glare. "You would dare have the audacity to rape Sakura-chan!?!?" Lee said, his eyes on fire. Raven growled, and his glare became even more menacing.

"I never said I raped her! If anything, she was on top!!" Raven said, and Lee moved to hit him again, but he jumped away. "You mean to tell me that Sakura-chan would frame you!? You bastard!" Lee screamed, and Raven activated his Frosty Eye out of anger. "I never said she did! What the hell man!?!? If you would calm down, I can explain this." Raven said, but Lee ignored it.

"You're going down Raven." Lee said, getting into his Taijutsu stance. Raven sighed, and created a few ice needles. "Fine Lee, you want to fight so bad? Then I'll fight with you!" Raven said, and threw the ice needles. The second before they hit, Lee disappeared, and Raven was hit in the stomach, and then was punched into a tree.

"It seems the fight had been changed! Now, it's between the self proclaimed Green Beast of Konoha: Rock Lee, and Raven the Demon!" Announcer chick said. Raven then stood up, and saw that Lee was in his stance again, smirking at him.

(Okay Fuzzy Brows. I've had it with your talk. You want a fight, you got it!!) Raven said in his mind, and he released some of Fang's Chakra. He also noticed that the world became more clear, and Lee took off again. This time though, Raven could actually see his movements, and that confused him. He blocked Lee's kick, and Lee got a nice look at his eyes, and was stunned.

He jumped back, and glared at Raven. "What's the problem Fuzz Brows?" Raven asked. "Who are you?" Lee asked. Raven gave him a confused look, and Lee elaborated. "What are you doing with the Sharingan Eyes!?!?"

_(Ramen Bar.)_

The Konoha 12 had gotten together for a ramen outing, and were chatting nicely, until they looked on the screen and saw Lee and Raven battling. "Lee still believes that Raven raped you?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura nodded and sighed. "Lee is so determined to 'avenge' my 'youthfulness,' that he didn't even hear me explain." Sakura said, and Blade walked in, walked past them, and found Sun, sitting and eating.

"So Sun, where have you been all day?" Blade asked taking a seat. "Hanging around. Nothing more fun than sleeping in a tree." Sun said, and Blade chuckled. "I see." Blade said. He then turned to the T.V. and saw Raven and Lee fighting, well, Lee owning Raven.

"It seems like our 'leader' is in another fight." Blade said, and Coin smirked at him. "Seems so.' They both sighed, and what was said next stunned everyone in the room. "What are you doing with the Sharingan Eyes!?!?" They looked on the screen, not trusting what they heard, and sure enough, Raven's eyes, though blue, had the Sharingan commas in them, and they were spinning.

(Sharingan? Wait, those ones are blue though. Who is he?) Sasuke thought to himself.

_(Battlesight)_

Tsunade saw his eyes, and was just as stunned as Lee. "Raven! Care to explain?" Tsunade asked. Raven glance at her, and nodded. "Okay, from what I can decipher from the memories I have as a kid, my father came from the Snow Village, but he eloped with a young lady from Konoha and they left to live in America.

My father's name was Sousuke. When he fled he abandoned his last name. My mother. Her name was Motoko Uchiha. She told me, when I was young, that she was the little sister to the Clan Leader. Of course, I didn't learn this until I was seven, but by then, they already saw I had the Frosty Eye. They never thought I would have the Sharingan, so Mom never discussed her past.

I never prodded, and she never talked about it. Then, when I was 9, Krad came to America, and began his conquest. Somewhere along the way, my parents were killed, and I was left an orphan. The Current President, Mark Roberts, saw that and decided to take me in.

The first thing he noticed was that my chakra was white instead of blue, so he trained me himself. At 12, he made me into one of his personal guards, higher than the Secret Service. He said that the rank he would give me is 'Death God.'" Raven said.

"Earlier this year, Krad openly attacked the President, and he told me to flee. I also left to find the other three Death Gods, and we all fled here. But before we could make it here, the boat we were on was attacked, and we split up. I ran into Blade before we made it to Konoha, and everything that's happened after that point, well you know." Raven said.

"So in a sense, my full name is Raven Uchiha. The Uchiha Clan are my relatives, and Chicken Head, or whatever his name is, is my cousin by blood. I guess you could say in Konoha, I'm home." Raven said, and everyone was shocked.

_(Ramen Bar)_

Back at the Ramen Bar, Sasuke was shocked silent. (My cousin? He's my cousin? I have another person that bears the Uchiha Blood!?) Sasuke thought to himself. "You know, Raven is pretty cool. He uses ice with control that rivaled Haku's, and he has the Sharingan like Sasuke. He must be a tough nin." Naruto said. They looked back on the screen, to see that Raven was smirking at Lee.

"Sorry, but my Sharingan can't copy jutsus or anything like that. Just better perception. So my eyes see movement, and can make ice. My Bloodline Trait: The Frosty Sharingan!" Raven said, creating more ice shuriken. Lee charged again, but an Ice Mirror appeared in front of him, and he tried to punch through it.

It shattered, but Raven wasn't on the other side. Then a dome of Ice Mirrors appeared all around Lee. "Hope your ready for my Mystical Art: Dome of Ice Mirrors." Raven said. He was hanging by his hand above Lee on an Ice Mirror by his hands. "Okay Lee. You ready to get this battle going?" Raven said, and saw Lee take his weights off, and toss them, destroying two mirrors. "Now Lee, destroying Mirrors will bring seven years bad luck." Raven said, and Lee turned in time to see another Raven appear from a mirror to his right in an attempt to punch him.

Lee dodged and kicked him away. He threw shuriken and hit the Raven hanging from the top mirror. Lee thought he got him, but then he felt an ice needle hit him in his back. Confused, he looked up, and saw Raven poof away, which meant that the Raven he kicked away was the real Raven.

"Yeah, I don't believe in hiding while attacking." Raven said, as he poofed away. "But confusing someone is more fun!!" Lee turned around in time for Raven to grab his wrist, and a dome of water to surround him. "Sorry Fuzz Brows, but you wouldn't listen, so now you have no choice. I wasn't raping Sakura. I got out of my coma, and intended on training. She told me I couldn't, we got into a silly little fight, Naruto and Sasuke saw us in an unusual position, and he screamed I raped her. I'm just a little peeved my 'dear cousin' didn't bother to explain that little fact." Raven said. Lee seemed to understand and he released the Water Dome, and smiled at Lee.

"See, words make sure you don't get hurt, and the only injury you have is an ice needle in the back." Raven said, helping Lee up. They both smirked at each other, and Raven yawned.

"Pointless fights and all, I'm hungry and tired. So I'm going to get some Ramen, find my game scroll, and see if I can get Neji to own up to liking Tenten before this whole trip is over." Raven said. Lee gave him a surprised look.

"Neji likes Tenten?" Lee asked. Raven looked at him, and tried not to laugh. "When we saved her, me and Coin joked on the fact that he was carrying her. Poor boy blushed heavily. Personally, they seem cute together." Raven said, and Lee smiled. "Hey, I'm going for ramen. You want to come?" Raven asked, and Lee shot up.

"Sure." And they both left. Tsunade looked on, and smiled warmly. (Looks like Konoha's going to be more interesting with that boy here.) Tsunade thought to herself.

Everyone of the Konoha 12 and Blade and Coin heard everything that Raven had said, and shock was on their faces. Before anyone could look to Neji to confirm Raven's thoughts, he had performed the Body Flicker Jutsu and was gone. They all looked confused. Neji was just there a moment ago.

"Seems like Ice Block jetted before he could be questioned. Hey, let Moon know I plan on making Neji sweat a little. I'll need his help. Though he is cold, it wouldn't surprise me if he was shy towards the opposite sex. Oh, if only Artemis was here." Blade said, and Sun laughed at his remark. "She would enjoy this to no end." Sun said.

Funny how the Ramen Bar Raven and Lee arrive at is the same one everyone was at. Funny also how everyone gave him a look like he was some three headed demon. And it was surprising, but moderately funny, that the first person he came to dislike became his cousin.

Sasuke and Raven stared at each other, before Raven smiled. "What's up cuz?" Raven asked. Sasuke merely looked at him, before he smiled a true smile. "Nothing." Sasuke replied. "Well, at least your not trying to kill me. I guess the saying that family sticks together has a new meaning, eh?" Raven asked. Sasuke sighed.

"You just got here, and I already find you annoying." Sasuke said, and Raven smirked at him. "But I'm family." Raven said, and Sasuke shot him a 'you'll be deceased family' look. Raven chuckled. This day became more interesting. Now if he could only find Neji, he would really be set.

_(Small Forest Nearby)_

Neji had slipped away, and was glad he did. Now he had some time to himself to think. He found a nice tree and sat next to it and meditated. His chibi selves then appeared on his shoulders.

_(Neji. It isn't wise to ignore us. What we speak is merely the truth.) _Neji-Angel said. (Okay, I will admit that you both are in my head, but little angel and devil men won't affect me.) Neji replied to them in his mind. _(We're not angel and devil men! I am your conscious, and he is your irrational thoughts. You know, desires, will, inner pervert.) _Angel mumbled to himself, but Neji caught it. (WHAT!?!?!)

_(HELL YEAH, WHITE EYES!! YOU WANT TO GRAB HER, TAKE HER TO YOUR ROOM, AND-) _Neji cut his mind out from the nice readers, but you could tell some really questionable things were suggested. Angel and Neji were appalled. (Why me? Why me?) Neji would have shown a face that was asking to die, but he was meditating, so he was cut off from the real world.

Raven walked up to his friend that was cut off from the world, and had a very evil and funny idea. (Wonder if Tenten will agree to this.) Raven thought to himself, walking off.

(No! You are both crazy! I have nothing for Tenten!) Neji screamed to his mini counterparts. _(Yeah sure, and I don't know that Hanabi is a cynical pain in the ass.) _Devil said. _(You will deny it no longer! You like her, find her, admit it, and become her boyfriend!!!) _Angel screamed to him. _(And then, we get her laid, and become a happy family!!) _Devil said, and Neji gave him a chilling glare.

_(He is right though, you know what you must do!) _Angel said, before him and Devil disappeared, and Neji brought himself to the real world. "Fine, I like her." Neji said more to himself. He then was brought out of his meditative state, and noticed that Tenten was sitting right on his lap, looking like she was asleep. Her head was resting on his chest, and her hands were placed on his abs. He blushed hard, but he then began thinking.

He looked around, and, using the sun's position, realized that it was around 4:00. If she fell asleep on his lap, who knows how long she was here. But there was one name that came to mind. (Raven. I know he set this up somehow.)

_(Bunking Rooms/Cabins)_

Raven sneezed, and he began messing up. Blade and Sun laughing at him. He glared at them, and reset the song. "Both of you shut up. You're jealous of my skills." Raven said. Blade and Sun were, but they weren't going to tell him that. It couldn't be helped that Raven was better than both of them at Guitar Hero.

Preparing himself, he began playing Iron Man on Expert Level, and was hitting all the notes perfectly. "Bastard and his ability to play on Expert, while I'm stuck on the easier songs on Hard." Blade said, and Raven glanced to him. "You sound jealous of my mad guitar skills." Raven said, taking his eyes off the game.

"Stop talking while playing the game! You know I hate when you do that!" Blade said. Raven smirked, and looked back at the T.V. "Don't be jealous Blade." Raven said. Blade growled, and left to put on his pajamas. Sun then transformed to Moon, and he smirked at Raven.

"I can take you." Moon said, and Raven glanced at him. Moon pulled out the white guitar from the scroll, and plugged it in. With a glare at each other, and the song Killer Queen, they began their musical duel of fate.

_(Hidden Base on Element Continent)_

In the middle of the night, Krad was pretty angry. "That damn Orochimaru! He dares to interfere with my fun!" Krad said, his killer intent leaking out, and his team sweating. Krad calmed down, and summed his Shadow 16. "There are 15 of us left, not counting me. Artemis has been located near the Border Village, and I want her taken care of. Number 19, you will fight Artemis. Should they all end up meeting, then Number 3 will eliminate them all." Krad said. 19 merely nodded, but 3 started chuckling, the voice of a little girl.

"Hope you fail 19. I really want to have fun with them." 3 said, and 19 merely glared at her, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "You know 3, you are way to bubbly about all this." Krad said, and 3 merely chuckled some more. "Sorry Onii-sama. I was hoping to have fun with them. I have a new game I wish for them to play." 3 said, smiling brightly.

**ShadowRonin: Yep. That's all there is too it! The boys are unaware of the oncoming threat, and they continue to play as though they aren't thinking about their mission. Krad has made a move, and the nin are going to get a visit. Can Blade and Raven keep their lives, and will they reach Artemis? Find out!!**

**Next Chapter: Neji has caught on to Raven's little trick and plans on dishing out revenge, Hyuuga Style. This causes them to run into the Cloud Nin, which begins a battle for supremacy. Meanwhile, Artemis, the Master Bow of the American Death Gods, battles to live and find her friends. See this and more on:**

**Chapter 8: Enter Artemis the Arrow! Team Raven vs. Team Cloud!!**


	8. Team Cloud vs Team Raven

**Yo!! Raven is here and his friends are here to help him out of his problems!! Will they be able to get out of today's trials? Or will Neji extract his revenge like he said he would? Only I know, but it's time you found out.**

Chapter 8: Enter Artemis the Arrow. Team Raven vs. Team Cloud.

_(Somewhere 20 miles outside the Border Village)_

Trees are always nice places for just about anything. Some use them to lounge, and some use them to cloud gaze. (coughShikamarucough) But here was another one of their many uses.

A girl, 17, with fire red hair pulled into a ponytail, was napping in the tree. It was, from the height of the sun, about 9:00. She yawned, and rubbed her eyes. _(Another day, another path taken.)_ She thought to herself. She yawned again, and jumped off the tree she was sitting in.

_(Raven had better be in that damn Border Village! I spent so much time looking for them.)_ She thought to herself. She sighed, put her bracelet back on, and began walking. She took two steps, and jumped into a tree as a kunai shot to where she had been standing a few minutes ago.

She glanced around for the one who threw it, and found the one who threw it, walking calmly to her. "Found you, Artemis of the Arrow." He said, his Black Cloak blowing from the wind, and his hood keeping his eyes hidden. "So, why are the Shadow Members after little old me?" Artemis asked, and he smirked behind his hood.

"That's just how it is. Sorry." He said. She smirked at him. "I see. So my life is needed in order for Krad to be happy, eh?" Artemis asked. "That's the general gist of it." He replied. Artemis pulled out a ring, and she put it on her right middle finger. Then a bow appeared, and she smirked. "Okay, let's rock." Artemis said. "Yes. Your opponent is Shadow Member Number 19: Kyle the Bullet." He said, tossing his cloak and hood off, to reveal a guy with green hair and two pistols on his side.

_(Border Village)_

Raven was sweating at the glare that Neji was shooting at him. His glare said only one thing to him. He knew it was him that set that little thing with him and Tenten up. He knew it wasn't her doing because when she woke up, she mentioned something about Raven knocking her out before she realized where she was, and blushing just as hard as Neji did, and ran off.

Neji would never admit to liking it though, but he would take his anger at being set up out by Raven. So here we are, Raven sweating, and Neji glaring a vicious glare at him.

"Come on Neji, it's 9:30. It's too early to be mad at Raven." Naruto said, and Neji ignored him. "Hey Teme. Your cousin needs help." Naruto said, and Sasuke merely sighed. "He's an Uchiha. He can handle himself." Sasuke said. Sure he was bullshitting, knowing about Neji's short fuse, but this was amusing. He wanted to see why his cousin was being targeted by the Hyuuga Prodigy.

_(Damn, at times like this, Blade should be here bailing me out!)_ Raven thought to himself. "Neji…heh. You won't kill me will you?" Raven asked. Neji was silent, before he said no. Raven sighed, but then he sweat dropped. "Because I'm going to torture you to such a point, that you would wish I would put you out of you misery!!" Neji said, his Byakugan activated. Raven began sweating profusely, and slowly backing away. Everyone would have helped the young Ice Master, but an angry Neji was a Neji no one wanted to mess with.

Raven would find out first hand.

_(Elsewhere in the Border Village)_

Blade wanted to keep to himself on this nice Sunday Morning. His mind had been plagued by….'happy' dreams involving him and the young Yamanaka girl. Luckily, he was able to change the sheets and wash his sleeping boxers before anyone would know that he had those dreams.

His agenda for today:

1. Find a nice tree to sleep in.

2. Make sure Raven doesn't get himself killed.

And 3. Get past Iron Man on Hard.

He sweat dropped on the third one. It wasn't his fault his coordination using the fifth felt was hard, but he was going to get better if it killed him. Sighing, he walked until he found the park. He found a nice, big tree, and jumped to the highest branch.

Watching the people walk, he calmly sat and began thinking of ways to see if he could get Raven in trouble. He then saw Raven running down the street, and Neji walking behind him, his aura was one of someone who was going to kill. Blade sighed. Raven did something yesterday. He jumped down, and was about to stop Neji from killing his friend, but his shirt got snagged and he was left hanging upside down from the tree.

_(Just great.)_ Blade thought to himself. He was hanging upside down, and since he left his weapons at home, he was stuck there for a while.

_(Border Village: Raven)_

Raven was hauling ass like his life depended on it. Well, in a sense, his life did depend on it since Neji was going to most likely kill him. Neji eventually caught up to him, and was about to beat the hell out of him, but Lee came out of nowhere, screaming "**DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!**"

His flying kick caught Neji right in the jaw, and he was sent packing. Raven sweat dropped, and Neji hit a tree hard. "**HELLO MY NEW FRIEND AND RIVAL!!!!**" Lee screamed. Raven sweat dropped again, and glanced over at the Hyuuga with spirals for eyes.

"You just flying kicked Neji into a tree." Raven said. "Oh I did? Sorry my eternal rival!!!" Lee said, and Neji stood up again, this time his killing aura was twice as powerful, and it was also directed at Lee. "Umm….uh….nghh…**RUN!!!**" Raven screamed, and him and Lee took off. Neji charged right behind them.

They took to the trees, but Neji destroyed them as he ran. "So many squirrels are casualties to Neji's Rage!" Lee screamed, tears falling from his eyes. "Well, tough for them! They could at least slow him down!" Raven screamed back, dodging a piece of wood Neji chucked at him.

Raven and Lee were getting pretty worried about their lives. Neji could easily destroy their internal organs, and they were not going to risk him using his Gentle Fist on them. They ran for a while, before Raven ran into Koby, leader of the three Cloud nin that were in his little class. He was about to apologize, but the killer intent reminded him of his current plight.

"8 Trigrams: Empty Palm!" Neji said, shooting a ball of chakra at the two nin. Raven and Lee jumped out of the way, and it nearly hit Koby. Tobi and Rai glared at Neji, who was still working a bad temper. "You got some nerve attacking us Hyuuga. Wouldn't want to kill you." Koby said, and Neji kept his glare on.

"Get out of my way. If you got something to say, then I guess I'll kill you here and now." Neji said. Raven and Lee looked to Neji, and then saw the smirk Koby had. "Okay then. My team vs. you, Raven, and the leprechaun." Koby said. Raven smirked at them, and Neji smirked as well.

"Game on!" Raven said, and the announcers for the fights began making their way to the battle site. _(Do I really look like a leprechaun?)_ Lee thought to himself, sweat dropping.

_(Border Village Hotel)_

Moon and Sun were playing Guitar Hero seeing who was better at it. After a few rounds, it was undisputed that Moon was way better. Hell, the boy challenged Raven, and gave him a hell of a run. Sun sighed. At least he was better than Blade was, which was pretty funny, since Blade was stuck on hard mode.

Sun decided that he was hungry, and fused both sides of himself together, and they left to get some lunch. He felt like something wasn't right, but he didn't get this feeling unless Artemis or another one of the Death Gods was about to do something stupid. He dismissed it. It was Sunday. Raven or Blade couldn't have done anything dumb.

Raven and Blade both sneezed.

_(With Blade)_

Since Blade sneezed, he nearly fell from the tree he was dangling on. Growling, he began a mental tirade on how this was the most bogus thing that's ever happened to him.

"Hey, what you doing up there?" Blade looked down…or up…or…whatever, and saw Ino. "What's it look like? I'm hanging around." Blade said, shrugging his shoulders. Ino chuckled at his sad pun, and pulled out a shuriken. "You want to come down?" Ino asked. "If it isn't to much of a pain, that would be real nice." Blade said, a little sarcastically.

Before he was ready, Ino cut the branch he was stuck on, and he fell hard. Mumbling something about evil trees from hell, he stood up. "Thanks." Blade said. Before he could walk off, Ino grabbed his arm, and dragged him in the other direction. "No way! You owe me, so your going to treat me to Ramen!" Ino said.

"Heh!?!?" Blade screamed, but before he could come up with an excuse, she gave him a look that said 'Do it, or die!' Blade sighed, and complied with her demand. Smiling brightly, she dragged him, while he was crying anime tears, and muttering 'Why me?'

_(With Raven)_

Raven was donning another Wooden Katana that he borrowed from someone in the crowd, and Neji and Lee were stretching to get ready. The three Cloud nin were also warming up, and were waiting to beat them within an inch of their lives. They all finished their warm-ups, and they all faced off.

"**AND NOW, THE 6-MAN TORNADO TAG MATCH WILL BEGIN!!! TEAM CLOUD VS. TEAM RAVEN!!! BEGIN!!!!!!**" Announcer called, and both sides got into their respective stances. Lee in his usual stance, Neji in his Gentle Fist stance, and Raven with the katana lying on his back. Koby had a kunai in between each finger, Rai had some senbon, and Tobi also had a Wooden Katana. They all charged, and the free-for-all brawl began.

_(Nearing Border Village)_

Artemis was jumping from tree to tree, firing arrows at Kyle, who was also jumping from tree to tree, and firing bullets at her. They were closely matched, and both were trying to prove the stronger distance fighter. Artemis landed on the ground, and shot another arrow, launching back into a tree.

Kyle dodged it, and unleashed a flurry of bullets, which Artemis dodged as well. They both were unconsciously moving closer and closer to the Border Village, where Artemis was sure to get help against this most slippery foe. Both shot their respective weapons and grazed each other. Kyle in the shoulder, Artemis in the cheek. "You know, your pretty strong." Artemis said, and Kyle smirked.

"You're also a worthy opponent. But all good things come to an end." Kyle said, and the battle across the forest continued.

_(With Raven)_

Lee started things off by trying Leaf Hurricane on Koby, who ducked under it, and threw a few kunai. Lee dodged them, but they almost hit Raven. Raven blocked them, and began a duel of blades with Tobi. Neji began going through a set of seals, but he was interrupted when Rai began throwing senbon at him.

He jumped away, and landed next to Lee, who knocked Koby away, and began dodging the senbon along with Neji. A stray senbon nearly hit Raven, and he left an opening that Tobi almost took advantage of, but he dodged the attack, and kicked Tobi in the face, sending him back. He then brought his attention to Koby, who began throwing shuriken at him, but luckily, he blocked them, and charged.

"Death Style Kenjutsu: Raining Blade!" Raven screamed, and began swinging his weapon rapidly. Koby managed to dodge most of them, but he got whacked on the head, and slid back a few feet. He pulled out some more shuriken, and threw them. Raven deflected them, and one whizzed by Neji's head, causing him to glare at Raven.

"Watch it you idiot!!" Neji screamed. "Sorry, a little busy!" Raven said, blocking more kunai and senbon. Neji was about to start really verbally assaulting him, but Lee doing a Leaf Hurricane on Rai, who blocked it, brought him back to reality. "Stop fighting with Raven at the moment, Neji. You both can settle things later." Lee said, and Neji nodded. Knowing that Lee, for once, was right, he resumed the fight.

_(With Blade)_

Blade thought that there was a god specifically made just to make today hell. At the ramen bar, he ran into Naruto, who began asking why he was hanging out with Ino. He didn't feel like explaining his encounter with the tree, so he merely said he was on his way, and ran into Ino, who decided to join him.

The next question was the one that no one expected.

"So, are you and Ino on a date?" Naruto asked. Blade nearly choked on his ramen, and blushed a bright red. "Huh? You say something?" Blade asked, trying to avoid the question. Naruto glanced at him. _(Oh crap! Don't tell me-)_ "I know your avoiding the question." Naruto said, and Blade sweat dropped.

_(Busted…)_ Blade thought to himself. "Why would you ask that Naruto? We are merely getting lunch together." Ino said. "So it **IS** a date!?!?" Naruto screamed, and Blade ran his head into the counter. "No Naruto!! We are merely here eating Ramen!" Ino said, glaring at Naruto. "Then why is he turning red like Hinata?" Naruto asked.

You see, Ino never noticed that Blade was indeed, blushing as bad as Hinata. When she tried to look at him, his head was already on the counter, and anime tears were falling like a waterfall. "You okay?" Ino asked. Blade raised his head so his face was still hidden, but you could hear him. "Nothing, just waiting for the food." Blade lied.

Sure he was hungry, but he felt like his mind was going to lose it. He would say he hated blonds, but he would be lying because he was actually infatuated with the blond in purple, and he himself was blond. Sighing in frustration, he willed his blush away, and faced them with a neutral face.

"Ino in her panties." Naruto said, seeing the straight face Blade had. Blade blushed, and fainted from a geyser of blood shooting out of his nose. Naruto didn't get away with that comment though. Ino pounded him in the head so hard, he hit the counter, and fell out of his seat, spirals for eyes.

Ino sighed. Naruto was on his own, but how would she get Blade out of here? Grabbing Blade's arm, and using some chakra, she began the task of dragging him back to the guys dorm, or at least to Kakashi.

_(With Moon and Sun)_

Moon was bored beyond belief. It sucked being one half of a person instead of having your own body. But then again, messing with Sun all the time made for an interesting day.

Coin, as both were called, was now in Sun Form, and they were mentally arguing. _(What do you mean you think you should be the main form while I'm the battle form!?!? You're the fighter! I'm not as strong!)_ Sun screamed to Moon in his mind.

_(I know, but you being all non combative makes you seem like a pansy in my eyes.)_ Moon replied. _(I'm not a pansy!!) (Could have fooled me.)_ Sun and Moon mentally glared at each other, before there was an explosion, and Sun turned into Moon. Moon pulled out his two yo-yos and got into his battle stance.

What he saw made him sweat drop. Artemis came flying through the air, luckily for her, Moon caught her, and used his yo-yos to wrap up Kyle. "The hell!?!? Artemis, what did you do?" Moon asked, pointing to the tied up nin. "That's one of Krad's Shadow Members! He was sent to kill me. His skill is pretty good." Artemis said. Moon sighed, but Kyle stood, and began hopping to them.

"Hey, you tell Krad that he won't be able to kill us." Moon said. Kyle smirked, and muttered 'Boom.' Moon's eyes widened, and he charged Kyle, and threw him high into the air. At the peak of his height, he exploded. Artemis had an O.O look, while Moon sighed.

"All Shadow Members are trained in that particular jutsu. They call it Human Nuke. It's pretty powerful, but it's a kamikaze." Moon said. He let her down, and absent mindedly stroked her butt. Artemis blushed red, and gave a slap heard around the world.

_(With Raven)_

Raven heard the explosion, but because he was fighting Koby, he didn't have time to check it out. Koby tried to do a flying drop kick, but Raven blocked it, and kicked him right in the jaw. Tobi tried to hit him from above with a sword strike, but Raven blocked it, and sent him back.

Koby, Rai, and Tobi sat on one side, while Neji, Lee and Raven were all spread out. "Bastards are real strong. Let's try-" Before he could finish, Raven charged again. They all jumped up to prepare to fight back, but they stopped when a killing intent was felt. They looked, and Raven paled considerably. He quickly walked up to Koby, and Koby could see him sweating.

"Nice hanging out with you three, but at the current moment, my life is at risk!! And with that- **HOLY SHIT!!!!! DON'T THROW THAT!!!!**" Raven screamed, hauling ass for the second time that day. This time, a giant piece of earth was sent flying at him, and an enraged Hokage stomped after him, creating giant craters in the ground.

Everyone got the hell out of there, and the Cloud Nin honored the truce, not wanting to wish anything like an enraged Hokage on them. "What caused her to charge like that?" Lee asked. "Who knows." Neji said.

"Lady Hokage!!! Why are you attacking me again!?!?!" Raven screamed, and ran faster. He didn't go too far, because he was grabbed by his shirt and raised from the ground. Apparently, the Tsunade chasing him was a Shadow Clone. "What did I do this time?" Raven asked, anime tears flowing from his eyes.

"You and your friend's actions this time are unforgivable. You could be charged with something serious." Tsunade said, seriously, which caught Raven's attention. "What are you talking about? I haven't-" Raven stopped the sentence, when in front of him stood a sheepish looking Blade, and Ino fuming. But that wasn't all. A purple bra was in his pocket, and Raven sweat dropped.

He sent Blade a look that clearly said 'What the fuck did you do!?!?', in which, Blade replied with a 'Wait till you hear what I did!' look. "It seems your friend here had a bra belonging to one Ino Yamanaka. Kakashi found it." Tsunade said, which caused Blade's smile to widen.

"You mean to tell me that my best friend here stole said girl's boob holder?" Raven asked. "Yes…" Tsunade said, glaring at Blade. "Blade, why did you steal said girl's boob holder?" Raven asked. "Because it was a dare I had no choice but to go through with. Kakashi-san got pissed at me because I made Anko-san catch him peeping on her, and he took it out on me!" Blade said.

"If I didn't do what he said, he was going to show what the true power of a Konoha Jounin was about. He **IS** stronger than I am!!" Blade smirked, and Raven smirked as well. "So, who's the victim here? Ino, or both of them caught in Kakashi's sick game of Bully?" Raven asked, walking away. Blade followed them, leaving two Kunoichi to plan Kakashi's death.

"You my friend are a bastard." Raven said. "You played them like a harp." Blade then smirked. "It's easy, all you gotta do is be confident in what you say. Most girls will fall for it if you say something, and look like you mean it. Face it! Men are better!!!" Blade bragged, and Raven looked wary.

"I don't know dude. These kinds of things tend to come back and bite you in the ass." Raven said. Both then were silent, before Blade had a silly smirk. "Nah!!!" He said, and Raven sighed. Unfortunately, Hinata happened to hear the whole thing, and thus began a battle that neither boy was prepared for, or had a chance of winning.

**ShadowRonin: All the battle happy things going on, I had to end it with them doing something stupid, setting up for the next chapters to come. Prepare for pairings!! I finally got it in my head on how I will get said parings together. Some are expected, some aren't. Neji and Tenten are merely the top. See who gets hit next.**

**Next Chapter: Blade putting his foot in his mouth has caused a big blowout between the Shinobi and the Kunoichi. Blade dragged Raven into the battle, forcing him to drag some of the other Shinobi into it as well. Who does he drag into it? And who consists of the Kunoichi? Find out on:**

**Chapter 9: Of Kunoichi's and Rumbles!!! Boys vs. Girls!!!**


	9. Boys vs Girls

**Yo!!! The boys are in quite the fix. Blade's mouth has made him an enemy of the Kunoichi, and now we see how Ino confronts him. Find out!!**

Chapter 9: Of Kunoichi's and Rumbles!!! Boys vs. Girls!!!

"So, that's what happened, huh?" Tsunade said, a few yards short of assaulting Kakashi. Hinata had saved his life, and he would never know of it. "So, those two think they can outsmart the Hokage, eh?" Tsunade said, smirking real evil-like. "Don't bother, Tsunade-sama. Let ME have the pleasure." Ino said, disappearing. Hinata didn't like the gleam in her eye, and disappeared to follow her.

_(Elsewhere in the Border Village)_

Raven and Blade were sitting near some trees, chilling. Raven was taking a nap, and Blade was sitting next to a tree. "You think you will get away with what you did?" Raven asked. "Of course!! If they haven't caught me now, they can't get me now!!!" Blade screamed, smirking.

"So it was you?" Both turned to some trees, and saw Hinata and Ino there. "Seems like you are busted." Raven said, nodding back off. "Figures it would be you! You disrespectful pig!!" Ino screamed. "I am not a pig." Blade said, and Raven chuckled because he didn't deny his disrespectfulness. "Joking at a time like this. Is that all men are good for? Being perverts and idiots?" Ino asked.

"Now you've crossed the line, Ino." Raven had sat up, and had looked interested in this exchange. "Sure most men are idiots and perverted pigs, but you can't label all men like that, when most women are shallow and perverted as well." Raven said. "That's not true!!" Ino screamed back, which caused Raven and Blade to smirk. "Okay, answer this and answer truthfully. If you came across a drop dead dude with a shitty personality, or a normal looking boy with a heart of gold, which would you choose?" Blade asked. Ino looked away, red. Hinata narrowed her eyes. She knew which choice she would make.

"It's like comparing someone like Naruto to someone like Sasuke when they were young, isn't it? Even now, I ask that. Hell. Hinata, if you only went on their outer actions, and didn't get to know them, which would you choose?" Raven asked. Hinata blushed, and lowered her head in shame. "Pity. Shallow all the same." Blade said. "That isn't true!! Hinata isn't like that!! She has a heart of gold!!" Ino screamed, enraged. "True, but I bet you everything I have that if she never met Naruto or Sasuke, she would go with Naruto only because she would be afraid of the cold aura Sasuke has around him." Raven said, smirking.

"And don't get us started on perverse women. Freaking screaming for shit like guy-on-guy! That's disturbing to watch!!!" Blade said. "So, as you can see, women have just as many faults as men. Or do you still believe you to be superior?" Raven asked, and Ino smirked. "Of course!! Without women, men would be moronic idiots who do nothing but jerk off." Ino said coldly, which caused Blade to scowl.

"Sadly, that is true. But without men, women wouldn't have need to borrow things like vibrators." Raven shot back. "I say a contest is in order. You obviously are full of yourselves. I challenge that overconfidence. In two days, our contest will begin. The rules will be stated 5 minutes before the contest. In all fairness, you can recruit as many women as possible. We only need 5." Raven said. **"GAME ON!!!!"** Ino screamed, and stormed off. Hinata turned to follow her. Blade and Raven then both sighed, and Blade had a worried look. "5?" Blade asked. "All we need is the right people." Raven said.

_(With the Girls)_

For Ino, gathering her first 4 wasn't a problem at all. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata (after some coercion) just needed one more person. If the guys could beat them with 5, then all they would need is 5. Now, all they need is one more. "I heard you were getting into it with Raven." They turned, to a girl with crimson locks, smirking. Mika had just put her hat in the battle.

"**OH COME ON COIN!!!!**" Blade screamed. "Hi Artemis." Raven said, and she waved back. "You and Raven's battles are none of our business." Moon said, smirking. "But your business is flirting with Artemis?" Blade asked, smirking as Moon kept his composed look. "You jealous?" Moon asked, as Blade scowled. He had had a crush on her growing up, and he finally buried them a couple of years ago.

"Can't be. He has a thing for blonds in purple." Raven said cryptically, and the two looked at him confused. Blade blushed crimson, and looked away. "So, you're not in, Coin?" Raven asked. "Nah. These kinds of fights don't interest me." He said. Blade sighed. "I bet I know who would help." Raven said. Blade looked at him, interested in his idea.

In the trees, after their chat with Coin, the girls had begun to spy on them to see who they would recruit. "You got and idea, Raven?" Blade asked. "I always have an idea. It's just a matter of if it will work." And with that, the walk remained silent.

"You are not serious." Blade said, as Raven smirked. "**HEY COUSIN!!!!!**" Raven screamed at the top of his lungs, and Sasuke looked out the window to see Raven and Blade. He hopped out the window, and landed next to them. "Yeah?" Sasuke asked. "We wish to recruit you to help us defend the honor of men everywhere." Raven said, and Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Ino said some sexist things, Raven shot back, and a contest to see if boys or girls were better was formed. Since you are the manliest of them all, with your Uchiha Powers, we figured with you, it would be a landslide." Blade said, trying to play on Sasuke's pride. It worked. The Uchiha smirked, and nodded. "I'm in." Sasuke said, and Raven smirked as well. "The girls won't know what hit them when two Uchihas come calling!"

The girls looked stunned. They didn't think Sasuke would go for it. Sadly, they were mistaken. "Didn't think he would go for it." Raven said. "Well, a man's pride is the easiest thing to manipulate." Blade said, shrugging. "So, who are the last two?" Raven asked. "Think we could get Shikamaru?" Blade asked. "No. Probably would say it's too _'troublesome.'_" Raven said, imitating him when he said troublesome. Blade chuckled, and then a lightbulb went off over his head. "What about someone so determined, that he won't lose when the chips are down?" "You mean Naruto?" Both then looked to each other, and smirked.

"Naruto, we have a proposition for you. If you help us with something, we promise Ramen for the rest of the time we are here." Raven said, and they both knew they had him at Ramen.

"Now, Lucky Number 5." Blade said. "This dude would be so great to our cause, it will be a pain to recruit him." Raven said, sighing. "How so?" Blade asked. "Because the one we're going after is the King of Arrogant Pricks." "You mean Ino?" Raven face vaulted. "**NO!!!** Ino isn't a boy!!" "You sure?" "Ino in a bra and panties." Blade turned crimson, as blood began to leak out his nose.

"Wow. You want her that bad, my friend?" Raven asked, smirking. "**SCREW YOU!!!**" Blade screamed back. "Sorry. That is most likely reserved for Ino." Raven laughed when Blade growled and began to mutter obscenities under his breath. "Oh. Save your need to deflower Ino for some other time. We have a battle to win! Who knows, if you win, she may let you sweep her off her feet." Raven said, smirking even bigger, and Blade scowled.

"You are having fun with this, aren't you?" Blade asked. "Even more fun than when you liked Artemis." Blade sighed, and kept silent. Luckily for Blade, the girls were too far away to hear their conversation.

"Dude, I respect you trying to get us a win and all, but I **REALLY** don't think this will work." Blade said. "Come on. You don't think I can do it?" Raven asked. "It's not that. He just isn't like Sasuke or Naruto. He's a Genius." Blade said. "Even a Genius can be swayed with the right words." Raven said, smirking. The plan: Get Neji Hyuuga to join their cause.

Now, Neji Hyuuga, Genius of the Hyuuga Clan, wasn't a fool. The moment Blade and Raven walked up to him, looking like they wanted something, he knew this could only be bad news. "No." He said without opening his eyes from his Meditative Stance. "We didn't ask you though." Blade said.

"So, you are gay?" Raven asked. "What!?" Neji said, glaring. "I was going to ask if you liked women. Since you answered no, I guess that makes you gay." Raven said in a sing-song voice. "I am not gay!" Neji said adamantly, and Raven smirked. "Just like a river in Egypt, Denial flows through you." Raven said, and Neji stood at max height, and scowled.

Raven sweat dropped, and looked a little intimidated. "But your preferences are your choice. That's not why we are here." Raven said quickly. "We wish to ask your help in an upcoming battle." Blade said, and Neji looked on, interested. "The Kunoichi are trying to say they are better than us Shinobi!!" Raven said, and Neji closed his eyes. "I'm going to stay out of this." Neji said, and Raven and Blade had white eyes.

"Kunoichi and Shinobi have their own sets of strengths and weaknesses. Saying one is stronger than the other is ludicrous." Neji said. Blade sighed. _(We lost him. Damn.)_ He glanced to Raven, who's hair was covering his face, before his mouth curved into a smirk. "I didn't know Neji Hyuuga was a coward." Neji gave him a chilling look, and Blade began to sweat feeling uncomfortable.

"I didn't think you of all people would be afraid of some Kunoichi." Raven said, as Neji's face began to darken evilly. "You think a few Kunoichi would scare me?" Neji asked. "That's what you're saying." Raven said. "Count me in. I will prove you wrong!!" Neji said, as he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Blade stared at Raven, dumbfounded and muttering random drivel. "See. All it takes is the right words." Raven said, as he laughed out loud.

Now at this point, the girls had given Raven their full attention and respect. On the outer, he looked like a moronic idiot, like Naruto. But once he put his mind on something, he was actually quite manipulative. "So, that is what we are up against? Raven seems to be the one that will present the most danger." Mika said, and Ino nodded.

"Though the others are quite good in their own ways. Except the blond with the sword. He seems like an idiot." Tenten said. "I wouldn't doubt him." They all turned to Sakura, and she looked serious. "I looked into the American Death Gods before we got here. And his name is more well known than the others. He used to work for the American Overlord." She said, as they flashbacked to when his green sword became this weird blade that looked like it detached from itself, and extend.

_(Those two. They form Yin and Yang. Which one is the more dangerous of the two?)_ Sakura mused to herself. Raven represented the Mind. Blade represented the Power.

"I think Shikamaru has the impression I am smart." Blade said, as Raven chuckled. "If anyone's smart, it's me and Moon." Raven said. "He'd flip if he found out you taught me chess. After years of beating it into my head." Blade said, and Raven smirked. "Meh. Your Sword Skills make up for your stupidity. After all these years, you still manage to pose quite a challenge when we spar, even though I am the leader." Raven said.

"I guess my past is the reason for that…" Blade said solemnly, as Raven smirked. "You mean you being Krad's Number 13 before you joined our side?" Raven asked. "Lucky Number 13. If anyone could handle a job, it was me." Blade said, and Raven sighed. "But you are on my side now, along with Coin and Artemis." Raven said.

_(Town Square)_

In the Border Square, the Kunoichi stood, waiting for the boys. "I see we aren't too late. Didn't wait too long, did you?" From the roof, stood Raven, Sasuke, and Neji. "Don't forget the Blond Duo!!" Across from them stood Naruto and Blade, leaning on walls, as the other three appeared in front of him.

"Tsunade will be the middle nin in all of this." Ino said, and Tsunade nodded. "You sure she won't turn on us at the last second?" Blade asked, before Raven popped him in the head. "She's the leader of a village. If there's anything she's good at, it's being neutral in things." Raven muttered. "But what about-" "This isn't American Politics. These guys have more honor than that." Raven said, and Blade nodded defeatedly.

"Okay Granny. What is the game?" Raven asked, as Tsuade glared at him, which he ignored. "I have 10 headbands." She said, as she pulled out 5 red headbands with the insignia for female on them, and 5 dark blue headbands, with the insignia for male on it. "You have one week to get a headband from the opposite sex, and hold on to them. The winner is the one who has the most headbands. I will act as a neutral to prevent cheating." Tsunade said, as each nin took a headband.

Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto tied theirs around their foreheads. Blade tied his around his Sword Sheath, and Raven had his around his neck, backwards. The girls tied theirs in the usual places, and Mika tied hers around her forehead. "What's the prize for winners?" Blade asked. "Winner gets the losers for slaves for a week." Tsunade said, and there were 10 smirks. "Then I guess game is on!" Raven said, as the boys disappeared. "I believe in you girls Sakura." Tsunade said, and the girls disappeared as well.

**ShadowRonin: That's right kids. Boys and Girls begin their battle of wits, strength, and gender related abilities as Raven and the Shinobi take on Ino and the Kunoichi. Raven has his work cut out for him, and both sides will duke it out.**

**Next Chapter: Both sides begin battle plans, and weakness are about to be exploited. The tactics are thought up, and plans are initiated. Set up complete, see the plans on:**

**Chapter 10: One-on-One Confrontations!! Let the Games Begin!!!**


	10. Let the Battles Begin

**The boys and the girls begin their war. The stages are set, and both sides have battle plans. Some incredibly well thought out, and some not so much thought out. Which side will win? Find out.**

Chapter 10: One-on-One Confrontations!! Let the Games Begin!!!

_(Boys Meeting Area)_

"If I know them, they will try to play on our weaknesses." Neji said, and the others nodded. "So, I say bring them on, and let the battle begin!!!" Naruto screamed. "It's not that easy dobe. We can't just rush blindly." Sasuke said. "Okay, compile their natures, and I'll plan something." Raven said.

_(Girls Meeting Area)_

"The boys are so predictable. They will make sure to be wary when we arrive to take their headbands." Ino said. "Then why don't we try something they won't expect?" Sakura said. "What plan you got, forehead?" Ino asked, as the girl smirked.

_(Ramen Stand: Battle Site 1)_

Naruto was, as usual, eating ramen and pigging out on it. _"Remember, if Hinata comes near you, you hug her immediately. Apparently, she acts different whenever you are around." _

(What did they mean by that? Why would Neji and Sasuke say I should watch out for Hinata of all people?) Naruto thought to himself. He thought on it for a few seconds, before the taste of ramen brought him back to reality. It stayed that way, until someone took a seat next to him, catching his attention. Crimson hair along with Ruby eyes looked back at him, before she smiled. "Hi."

_(Open Field: Battle Site 2)_

Blade was at the Training Field, practicing with Sky Dragon. (Hn. It's been a while since I've had to use my sword for battle.) Blade thought to himself, sighing. Years of sword training had finally given him the ability to unlock Sky Dragon's Second Form.

He had heard of some people being able to make it shoot to a Third Form, but then again it could be a rumor. It's been years since he fought someone from the Shadow 20. "Hey Blade."

He froze.

He knew that voice.

"_Blade. If Ino comes near you, take severe caution." Raven said. "Why Ino?" Naruto asked. "Because Blade knows why." Raven said smirking, which caused Blade to scowl. "Does it have anything to do with him and her going on a date for ramen?" Naruto asked, and Neji and Sasuke smirked as well, which caused Blade to scowl even more. "IT WASN'T A DATE!!!" Blade screamed. "Denial is such a sad thing to watch." Raven said as everyone chuckled. _

Take severe action he said. Don't do anything dumb he said. Well, he knew the moment Ino appeared behind him, smiling a sunny smile, he had lost badly.

_(Training Field: Battle Site 3)_

Sasuke was sitting in another training field, resting. He had also let his mind wander to his reason for getting stronger. Since Itachi was dead thanks to Orochimaru (He still couldn't figure out how) he didn't have a reason to get strong. He then sighed.

(I guess I could always just stay stronger than the Dobe…) Sasuke thought to himself. He then felt a presence, and turned to see Hinata, peeking from behind some trees. This caused his eyes to widen a little, but no one would be able to tell.

"_For you Teme, it probably will be Sakura-chan, or Ino." Naruto said, begrudgingly. "Those two?" Blade asked. "Back when we were Genin, those two fought like dogs for him." Naruto said, as Sasuke shrugged. "Well. If those two come, you know what to do, Sasuke. Show them what you got!!! _

Too bad the one that came to take his band was little ol Hinata. Little ol innocent Hinata. (She's up to something. They have a plan if Hinata is here to get me…)

(Forest: Battle Site 4) 

Neji was in a tree, meditating. He ignored the funny looks he got, and the blushes of the fangirls. (Hn. A week eh? This should make things interesting.) Neji thought to himself.

"_Hey Neji. If there's anyone I'm least worried about it's you. You probably are the most capable out of all of us." Raven said. "What about you?" Neji asked. "What about me? I can handle myself well when I need to." Raven said, smiling with his eyes closed. "He has a point. All of us here except you and Raven have someone who's quite familiar with our personalities." Sasuke said. "What about Tenten?" Naruto asked. "She and him have been teammates for years. He knows her as well as she knows him." Sasuke said._

"You better be right." Neji mumbled to himself. He then felt someone's chakra, and opened his eyes to see Tenten at the base of the tree he was meditating under. (...Damn…)

_(Woods: Battle Site 5)_

Raven was in the woods. He knew the girls would make the first move, and told the others to play defense.

"_But what about you? None of the girls have you pegged for anything." Naruto said. "I will be the wild card. The one they send me will get the biggest battle she has ever had." Raven said, smirking. "He'll be as unapproachable as Neji, since they never talked to him before." Sasuke said. "Exactly. You guys don't have to worry about my headband. It's safe."_

"Just keep that confidence, and I can't lose." Raven said, as he rested on the tree he was sitting in. He closed his eyes, and smirked. "I know you are there. Come out and face me." He turned, and Amber eyes met emerald green.

_(Ramen Stand: Battle Site 1)_

Mika knew that she had most likely gotten the short end of the stick.

"_The dumb blond kid in black and orange will be the easiest to fool." Sakura said. "That idiot spends all his free time eating ramen. So just about any of us can fool him." Ino said. "To decide, we'll draw straws. The shortest one gets him." Tenten said, and so they drew, which caused Mika to have the shortest one. _

(Damn them. I wanted Raven! He wouldn't defeat me even if he wanted to…) She protested in her mind, before she came to the Ramen stand, where said blond idiot was chowing on ramen. Mika took a seat next to him, which caught his attention. "Hi." She said.

_(Open Field: Battle Site 2)_

Ino knew hers was going to be a snap. Why, only because she is the best!! (her musings.)

"_I want Blade!!!" Ino screamed, and the girls looked at her. "I owe him some lumps for what he did!!" Ino said. "That's it?" Sakura asked. "I heard from Lee that Naruto was bragging about finding out that Ino created the same reaction that Hinata had when he was around her." Tenten said. Ino then smirked victoriously. "This will be easy!" She said. _

"Hey Blade." She saw him freeze, and smirked. She had won before the battle even began. Blade never stood a chance.

_(Training Field: Battle Site 3)_

Hinata had spent the last five minutes spying on Konoha's Ice King. Sasuke was just sitting there, after he had gone thorough some of his skills.

"_Sasuke-kun is going to be a tough one to crack." Sakura said, and they all nodded. "He's so cold and emotionless. Getting past his wall will be hard since he knows all of us." Ino said. Then, as though a light bulb went off, they all turned to Hinata, who looked at them confused. "What? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked, and shuddered at the smirks they sent her way. _

(Making me try and take Sasuke-san's headband was a bad idea…) Hinata mused to herself sullenly. Then, he turned his head, and her eyes widened. She had been caught.

_(Forest: Battle Site 4)_

Tenten knew her mission was probably the hardest of all the girls. Her and her opponent had been sparring partners for years, and they knew each other's moves inside and out. Basically, today was another day.

"_Sorry Tenten, but we think only you have a chance at Neji." Sakura said. "Forehead's right. You are the only one who interacts with the guy, besides Lee. It's almost like you are the only girl he talks to." _

(I doubt that. I'm sure Neji talks to plenty of people…) Of course, Tenten knew that was a load of BS, but she was in a bad case of denial right now. (It's only because we are teammates.) She chanted to herself, before she looked into the tree he was meditating in, and their gazes locked.

_(Woods: Battle Site 5)_

Sakura was charged with watching the dark horse of the boys. He was the greatest mystery of them all.

"_He only lets us see whatever he wants us to see." Mika said, and the girls looked at her confused. "Any emotion we see is only because he wishes us to see them, or because he doesn't see any harm in them. Since this time we're being challenged by him, he won't make this anywhere near easy." Mika said. _

"Just keep that confidence, and I can't lose." She heard him say, and couldn't help but smile. (I hope I have what it takes…) Sakura thought to herself, and then she heard him shift. "I know you are there. Come out and face me." She complied, and stepped out the shadows. Emerald Green met Amber Brown, and they knew the battle was on.

**ShadowRonin: That's right kids. Boys and Girls begin their battle of wits, strength, and gender related abilities as Raven and the Shinobi take on Ino and the Kunoichi. Raven has his work cut out for him, and both sides will duke it out.**

**Next Chapter: The sides are meeting, and the battles are underway. The blond boys begin as they face their opponents. Can they pull through, or will personal weaknesses prey upon them and envelop defeat? Find out on:**

**Chapter 11: Let the Battle Begin!! Exploiting the Blond Men's Weak Spots!!**


	11. Blond Bakas

**Yo!!! The boys and girls start things off. Naruto and Blade start it off, and their opponents, Mika and Ino, or will their personal weaknesses cause them to lose horribly. Find out now!!**

Chapter 11: Let the Battle Begin!! Exploiting the Blond Men's Weak Spots!!

Naruto smiled brightly, as Mika smiled back. "Hiya stranger! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I plan on becoming the Hokage! Believe It!!!" Naruto said, and Mika nodded, smiling.

"That sounds like a big dream to shoot for, Naruto-kun." She said, and Naruto looked away, blushing a little. This girl didn't act mean or knock him in the head like most girls did. (Let's face it. Naruto is kind of easy to beat on.) She actually didn't make fun of his dream, and believed him from the get go.

"Thanks…" He said, and she smiled. (Yes!! His head is turned away!) Quickly fishing out a vial, she prepared to drop it in his ramen. "You know, you are the first one to not doubt my chance at being Hokage at the start. Usually everyone comments on how I'm a moron and can't get it done." Naruto said, and she halted her plan to listen.

"Guess I can't blame them though. Scoring at the bottom of the tests as a Genin would instill some doubt into people." Naruto said. "You were the dead last of your graduating class?" She asked, as Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. Everyehre I went, they talked about Sasuke. How he was the genius and the Rookie to beat. They only saw me as the class clown." Naruto said. "I see." She said, as she looked to Naruto with respect. "But that's in the past!! Now, I have the village's respect, and everyone sees me as a ninja, and not as a demon." Naruto said, and Mika looked at him confused.

"Demon? What do you mean?" She asked. She noticed Naruto averted his gaze, and went unnaturally silent. "It's a sore subject. All I'll say is that because of it, my life was rough." He said, and Mika smiled sadly. "I know what it's like to have a rough life." Mika said, and Naruto glanced at her.

"My parents died when I was a little child. They failed an important mission for Kumo, and they were shunned for it. Since they weren't alive, I took quite a bit of the brunt of the scorn." Mika said, and Naruto smiled sadly. "So, you know more about how it feels then I thought." Naruto said, before he smiled, and turned back to his ramen.

"But like I said! That's in the past!! For now, Ramen is on the brain!!!" Naruto said, as he began to slurp it down. He continued for a few seconds, before he began to slow down, and actually fell asleep. Mika looked at his sleeping form sadly, before she pulled a scroll, and began to write a message to him.

(Sorry Naruto-kun. But a battle is a battle. Hopefully you won't hold it against me.) She kissed him on the forehead, and walked away, after paying for her ramen. (To have the ability to smile and be happy after everything that has happened to you. If it hadn't been for this battle, would I have ever met someone as resilient as you, Naruto-kun?) She thought.

_(Forest)_

Blade knew he was screwed. Ino had come to him, and by the look on her face, she wanted the headband resting on his sheath. "How has your day been Blade?" Ino asked, which caused Blade to semi-glare at her.

"I know why you are here, Ino. You want my headband." Blade said, and Ino smirked a flirtatious smirk. Blade froze up at that, and Ino sauntered over to him. (Shit shit shit shit…) Blade chanted as Ino approached him. "Now, how about you just hand over the headband, and I can spare your pride?" Ino asked in a seductive voice, and Blade began to sweat crazily.

"Y-y-you couldn't beat me. Do your worse!!" His words sounded a hell of a lot more confident than he looked. And it all started when Ino wrapped her arms around his arm, and pressed herself to his chest. He could feel her breasts pressed on his arm, and his blush darkened considerably.

He knew Ino knew this, and he knew he was fighting an uphill battle he had no hope of winning. But the pride in him wouldn't let him lose so easily. "You sure you can't just hand it over? Not for little old me?" Ino asked. He didn't ask how, but she had managed to move her lips towards his ear when she asked without his knowledge. He shuddered, and she smirked.

"Or do I have to do something for it?" Blade felt like he was going to pass out, and he was losing his resolve quickly. "I'm willing to do anything. All you have to do is say so." She said seductively and quietly, and Blade almost lost his resolve. (Temptation is really close to taking me…sorry Raven. I tried, really I did. But she is just too tempting for me.) Blade thought to himself, before a thought ran right through his mind.

(She's…she's playing on my feelings! That is truly low…) Blade's hair covered his black eyes, as he sighed wistfully. "Shame. You playing on my hormones like that is real low, Ino." Blade muttered, as he looked to Ino.

"You won't beat me like that. I don't like having people toy with me." He then slid his arm from Ino, and turned to walk away, before his eyes widened. That was a stupid move for him to make. He turned, but it was too late. A well tossed kunai hacked his headband off, and Ino caught it and disappeared.

He looked towards where she was, and almost felt like crying. He had resisted, and he still lost, all because he forgot his headband was on his sheath, which is on his back. He then brought his head down, but couldn't help but smile. He saw the mild hurt on her eyes when he accused her of messing with him.

Ino fled from him, wit his headband in her hand. Her hair was covering her face as she fled. _"You playing on my hormones like that is real low, Ino." "I don't like having people toy with me._" For some reason, that left a really bad taste in Ino's mouth, and her chest felt like it hurt a little. She couldn't place what the pain was, but all she knew was that it related to the American Blademaster.

_(Ramen Stand)_

"Ng. What happened?" Naruto asked, as he looked around groggily. He scratched his head, and realized his headband was gone. "Damnit!! That girl!! She's on Sakura-chan's team!!" Naruto screamed, slamming his fists into the counter, which caused the scroll sitting on the table to fall off.

He looked down to it, and noticed his name was on it. He picked it up, and read it. As he finished, he had a Sasuke-like smirk on his face. "Figures. The one girls who had similar issues to me would be the one who would take my headband." Naruto said, but he was still smirking.

Since there was still time, he was sure he would run into her again. Then, he realized the severity of losing his band, and had clouds of dread over his head. Sasuke was never going to let him forget this.

**ShadowRonin: So the girls take a quick lead of 2 to 0. But the boys aren't done yet. They won't be finished until Raven has declared himself defeated, and that won't happen until he's dead. So, watch and wait!!**

**Next Chapter: With the blond idiots defeated, the stoic geniuses take on their opponents. An old rivalry that will never die, and a stoic's mask slowly crumbles, as Neji faces Tenten, and Sasuke faces Hinata. Find out the end result on:**

**Chapter 12: Let the Battles Begin!! Stoic Assault!! Tin-Man Has a Heart!?!?**


	12. Stoic Assault

**Yo!!! It's Neji and Sasuke's turns to try their hands. Can they pull one off for the boys, or will they fail pathetically like Naruto and Blade? Want to find out? Then read!!!**

Chapter 12: Let the Battles Begin!! Stoic Assault!! Tin-Man Has a Heart!?!?

Neji stared at Tenten from the tree he was sitting in, and Tenten stared right back. Both then were pulled into their own minds.

(I can't do this! Of the 145 times we sparred, I only beat him 10 times. And those were on days he was feeling ill!) Tenten cried in her mind. _(Here's your chance!! Make Tenten yours and make tons of Hyuuga babies with her!!!) _Devil Neji screamed, as Neji gave him a comic white eyed glare.

(We will do no such thing!! We don't have that kind of relationship!! How many times do I have to say that before you get it!?!?) _(You lie!! Last week, you freaking wet yourself dreaming about her!!) _Tenten happened to regain herself just in time to see a crimson Neji.

**(YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER REMIND ME, YOU BALEFUL BASTARD!!!!)** _(The proof is in the dreams, young Neji. Your having X rated dreams about her proves our point.) _Angel Neji said, as Neji glared at them. "You okay Neji?" Tenten asked, as Neji was brought back to reality. He shook his head, and regained his indifferent façade.

"I am fine. And I assume you are here for my headband?" Neji asked as Tenten smirked. "I will win Neji!" Tenten said. "Doubt it. I'm not sick." Neji said. _(In the head you sure as hell are.) _Devil Neji said. (SHUT UP!!!!!)

_(Training Field)_

Sasuke was amused. They sent Hinata of all people to try for his headband? (This would be easier than I thought.) Sasuke thought to himself, as he stood to his feet. "Anything I can do for you, Hinata?" Sasuke asked. She nodded, and he was ready.

"I wish to test my powers against an Uchiha." She said, and Sasuke gave her a disbelieving look. "That sounds like something Neji would say." Sasuke said, and Hinata looked away. "I-I wish to see i-if I'm any stronger…than I was before." Hinata muttered, but Sasuke heard her.

(Before what?) Sasuke thought, but he didn't ask her to elaborate. "Okay. If you are so sure of yourself." Sasuke said, as he began to walk. Without asking, or needing to be asked, Hinata followed him.

_(Forest)_

Neji took his usual stance, as Tenten nodded, before disappearing into the surrounding trees. Neji closed his eyes, and decided to play a few mind games with Tenten. He heard a few shuriken coming, and instead of dodging like he knew she thought he was going to do, he took them in the head. Tenten gasped, and panicked. She was sure Neji was going to jump out of the way, and was scared she actually killed him.

She hopped from her hiding place, and landed next to Neji's dead body. The second she landed, it poofed into a log, and Tenten's eyes widened in shock. (He tricked me!!) She thought to herself. "Seems like the roles have reversed, eh Tenten?" She heard his voice carry all around the forest, and she unraveled her scroll. She then calmed down, and tried to find Neji's chakra. When she felt a spike of chakra, she then smirked to herself. Neji flashed from across the forest, towards her, before she began to spin.

(What are you planning, Tenten?) He thought to himself, as Tenten the placed her hand on the scroll. "Summoning Art: Dance of 1000 Spikes!!!" Her spinning then created an orangish dome with her scroll, and spiked balls appeared from the scroll. Neji's eyes widened a small bit. (She ripped off my Rotation. That's unique.)

Since he was flying at full speed, he had to use his Rotation to force the spiked balls to launch him back into safe territory. He landed spinning, and once he stopped, he saw she was gone again. He smirked, and activated his Byakugan. Seems like they both had some tricks up their sleeves.

_(Training Field)_

Sasuke stood across from Hinata, who bowed in thanks for training with her. He shrugged, and got into a loose stance, as Hinata's Byakugan flashed. He then nodded, and she charged. (She's fast.) Sasuke thought, as she tried an up front attack. Sasuke slid around her attack, and caught her in her jaw, making her fly back.

She flipped, and landed on her feet, charging again. Sasuke smirked. She tried again, and Sasuke slid, and tried to kick her with the bottom of his foot. She caught it, and shoved his foot aside, throwing his balance off. She tried to strike him in an area to slow him down, but he managed to catch her fist, and smirked as electricity began to pulse from his hand, before it blasted out in a dome, blasting her a distance away.

She slid and rolled, and came to a stop on her stomach, as Sasuke stood in the crater he created using his Chidori Current. "That's it? Show me what you can do." Sasuke said, and Hinata glared at him. He was treating her lightly, and that made her mad. She stood to her feet, and got into her stance, and re-activated her Byakugan, and it flashed even fiercer than before. Sasuke smirked.

(She's going to fight now.) He then tossed his Katana into a tree, which split it down the middle. "The moment I grab my Chokuto, I will come at you with the same intent I come at Naruto with. If you wish to win, you must fight like you plan on killing me!" Sasuke said, and Hinata flinched.

_(Forest)_

Neji could sense that Tenten was somewhere, but he didn't know where. His Byakugan wasn't picking her up, so either she had camouflaged herself well, or she is outside a 5-mile radius. He knew she was in range, but he couldn't sense her anywhere. Then, he heard a whizzing, and ducked to avoid a kunai.

He hopped away as more kunai flew at him, and ducked behind a tree to avoid more. He still couldn't see Tenten, and she was launching kunai from everywhere. He then heard another thunk, and looked around the tree to see an Exploding Tag.

A curse was muttered before the tree exploded. Tenten stood in her hidden spot, seeing if she could see the elusive Hyuuga. That boy is incredibly good at his craft, and that put her at a serious disadvantage. Then again, Neji believes that she will only toss weapons like she always does. This time, once she finds him, she'll show him something new. Neji won't know what hit him!!

_(Training Field)_

Sasuke stood across, waiting for Hinata to move. He blinked, and in that moment, she was gone. (The hell?) Sasuke took a quick glance around, before he ducked back to dodge a Gentle Fist Attack. (She's stronger than I thought.) Sasuke thought, as he blocked and dodged her attacks.

He grabbed her arm, and tossed her over his shoulder. She landed on her feet, and managed to land a hit on his left shoulder, making him slide back. He realized he couldn't mold chakra into his arm, and sighed. (Things just got a little interesting.) He then brought his right hand back, and tossed Chidori Needles.

Hinata batted them out of the air, and took long enough for Sasuke to kick her in the chest. Instead of flying back, she turned into a log, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He then hopped back as Hinata appeared, and nearly hit him in the gut.

He landed, and threw more Chidori Needles, and Hinata dodged them, while charging. He tried to kick her, but she dodged it, and struck him dead where his heart should have been. Her eye's widened in fear, as Sasuke's hair covered his eyes.

"That was meant to kill, Hinata." Sasuke said, and Hinata's looked changed to terror. "Good. You intend on fighting for real." Then Sasuke disappeared with a poof, and Hinata looked confused. "Thank the Dobe. That was his precious Shadow Clone Jutsu." Sasuke said, and Hinata turned to see him next to his Chokuto, pulling it out of the tree. "Now I play for real. Prepare yourself." Sasuke said, as his eyes turned from black to Sharingan Red.

_(Forest)_

Neji was standing in his Gentle Fist Stance, relaxed but ready. Tenten was playing to win, and he had to step it up as well. He turned just in time to avoid more kunai and shuriken, but then turned and used a kunai to block a katana. Tenten wielding said katana hopped back, and Neji held his stance.

(She's trying close combat against me? She has something planned.) Neji thought, as he held her gaze with his Byakugan Silver eyes. Tenten took a stance, and then took off. Neji ducked and dodged the sword strokes, and actually took the time to think on her moves. (Her sword skill is quite amazing. I can see how much she practices with her weapons.) Neji mused, as he used his chakra to block another attack, which caused Tenten to hop back, and he smirked.

(But not good enough.) Tenten then put her sword back in its sheath, and brought it to her side. He looked at the stance with some thought. (That stance…)

_(Training Field)_

Sharingan stared at Byakugan, and Hinata felt antsy. (Sasuke-san is known for his amazing power. How can I-) "Ugh. Please stop belittling yourself." Hinata's eyes widened. "What!?" "Damn. If I'm taking the kid gloves off, it means you are pretty strong. I may be arrogant, but I'm not stupid." Sasuke said, as he took his stance.

"But…a sword against an unarmed…" Hinata muttered, and Sasuke sighed in annoyance. He then made what looked like 5 quick slashes, and from a decimated tree (who would later ask what the hell it did to him) a wooden Bokuto was born. He tossed his Kusanagi to Hinata, who caught it. "Ever used a sword?" Sasuke asked. "Not a lot…" Hinata mumbled. "Well learn fast." And with that, Sasuke charged at her.

_(Forest)_

Neji stood, as Tenten chose a stance that he knew meant trouble. (The stance of the oldest and most offensive balanced Kenjutsu around. She wants to use something like that against me?)

Neji knew that stance. It was the stance of the Kaze Kata. That Kenjutsu was solely for quick one shot attacks that were meant to kill. He knew the stance, yet thoughts and red flags were flying. (The only way for this to work is for the wielder to have some unimaginable speed and reflexes.) Neji then began to slowly move towards her, before he broke into a charge.

He ran until he was just outside of range before he began to think. (Once I dodge the first slash, I'm good.) She then opened her eyes, and their eyes clashed, before she brought her sword around, which caused Neji's eyes to widen.

He ducked at the last millisecond, and she had gotten the hair tie he wore to tie his hair up. He tried to attack her, but she brought her sheath around, using it as a second attack. This time, she caught Neji dead in the chin, but all it did was knock him around.

He spun with the blow, and pivoted his foot and ran to her, grabbing her wrists, and slamming them into a tree. Tenten realized he had pinned her to a tree, and that they held a somewhat compromising position. Neji also took note of their position, and turned a slight shade of pink.

Both were panting hard, and could feel each other's heartbeats keeping in rhythm with each other. "I win." Neji said, and Tenten nodded. "You always win." Tenten said, resting her head on his shoulder. Neji felt like he was going to hyperventilate. He wasn't expecting this to happen, and he was panicking.

"…" Neji couldn't trust his voice to not crack, so he opted for silence. "Even after sparring like this, you still manage to smell of the forest…" Tenten muttered, and Neji sighed. "Shame. If this weren't a game…" Neji muttered, before he disappeared. Tenten stood where she was, before she smiled softly.

Neji had done that to prevent her from thinking that he was doing that to get her headband. Guess the Ice Block does have some kind of way of showing he is nice.

_(Training Ground)_

Hinata stood, panting. Sasuke was using a wooden sword, and was still managing to win. (I need to think of something before I lose.) Hinata thought to herself. In a last desparate attempt, she charged him.

Sasuke merely knocked her sword away, and she fell to her back, as her sword landed next to her. Before she could move, he hand pinned her by putting his left leg in between her legs, putting his weight on her, and keeping his sword next to her throat. Though Sasuke had no problem with it, Hinata began to blush quite heavily. Hinata was panting, and Sasuke looked a little winded.

"You quit?" Sasuke asked, and Hinata could feel her blush get heavier. She felt really uncomfortable, so she made an unconscious reaction. She brought her leg up, and rammed it into Sasuke's balls. If that wasn't enough, she Gentle Fisted him in his heart, and sent him blasting away.

He slid for a while, before he landed on his back, and didn't move. Hinata looked horrifed, as she ran next to him. "Sasuke-san!!!! Are you alright!?!?" She figured that was a stupid question, considering the blows she gave him, but he didn't comment on it. He merely gave a pained "Hn."

Hinata then looked to his chakra system, and smiled a sad smile. "Sorry, Sasuke-san." Hinata said quietly, as she used her chakra to heal the small scrapes he received as they sparred. "It's okay. I shouldn't have let my guard down like that…" Sasuke muttered, and Hinata shook her head. "That still gave me no right to…well…you know…" Hinata mumbled, bringing her fingers together.

"Can't be helped… A Ninja has to be able to use any means necessary to win." Sasuke said. "Besides. Minus the stuttering and annoying habits you have, you are actually pretty cute." Sasuke said that with a straight face, and Hinata could feel her face burn up again. Sasuke stood to his feet, and his headband slid off.

"Sasuke-san. You're headband…" Hinata looked at it, and Sasuke shrugged. "You won. I lost. It's only fair." Sasuke said, as he began to walk a few steps, before he turned, and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "But next time, I won't go so easily on you." Though she didn't see it, she knew he was smirking. She looked at him, and then the image of him on top of her made her feel like she was going to faint.

(I haven't felt like that since Naruto-kun made me feel that way. What could that mean?) She didn't give it much more thought, but she did smile in his direction. She stood to her feet, and bowed deeply. "Thank you Sasuke-san." Hinata said, and Sasuke raised his hand up to show he acknowledged her thanks.

(Man, Naruto is never going to let me live this down…) Sasuke thought, feeling a migraine coming from the loud blond dobe.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. The girls got another one. So that puts the boys behind by three headbands, but it isn't over until it's over. See who pulls out once the last day passes.**

**Next Chapter: Raven showcases a small arsenal of moves as he takes on Sakura. Can the girls keep their streak going, or can the American Demon bring one home for the boys? Find out on:**

**Chapter 13: Raven Takes Konoha's Slug Princess by Storm!!!**


	13. Raven's Battle

**Yo!!! Sorry about the long wait. Life caught up to me, and the roughest part of being a Senior has arrived: College Apps. My time is caught between getting stuff for College, so I might not be able to update every two weeks, but I will try. Till then, Read and Review.**

Chapter 13: Raven Takes Konoha's Slug Princess by Storm!!!

Raven knew this would be the toughest fight of his life. Sakura was known as the Hokage's Apprentice for a reason. Raven could feel the power she had radiating off of her, and he smirked. "You ready for this? I don't like to hold back." Sakura said, and Raven smirked even broader.

"You think you could take me?" Raven asked. She glared, and Raven stood on the branch he was sitting on. "I say bring it. To make it easier for you, I'll leave my headband on this branch." Raven said, and smirked when Sakura scowled. Before he knew what was happening, he had to hop away as the tree he was in shattered thanks to one punch. He zipped into another tree, and stood there.

"Such a fiery temper for one so feminine." Raven said, and Sakura threw a tree stump at him, which he ducked under. He hopped to the ground, and landed across from her. "You ready, Sakura? I don't like to hold back for long." Raven said, as he slowly released his chakra. "You face the American Demon. Think you can win?" He unsheathed Fenrir, and let the dull end rest on his back.

Sakura took that as the go signal, and charged. Raven took his defensive stance, and waited. A few yards away, Sakura hopped into the air. (Trying an aerial attack, huh?) Raven thought to himself, smirking. But that sadly wasn't the case. When she came down, instead of flying at him, she slammed her fist into the ground, and rocks began to shoot up from the ground.

Raven's eyes widened. (Using the rocks to conceal her movements? That wasn't what I thought she would do.) Raven thought, and since there were rocks everywhere, he couldn't see where Sakura had run off to. He maintained his wary aura, and was using his chakra to see if he could scope Sakura out. He got his answer when a fist came from underground, and caught his foot.

"!?"He let out a surprised yelp, before he was dragged underground, only his head staying above ground. It took a few seconds, but Raven began to frown. "You know, I don't like being your joke, thank you very much." Raven said, and Sakura began to chuckle. "You said you could beat me? Seems like I already won." Sakura said, and Raven closed his eyes and smiled.

"Ah, but my young Sakura-chan. You've only captured a log." Raven said, before he poofed into a log. Sakura's eyes widened, and Raven chuckled. "So Sakura. Catch me if you can." Raven said, as his voice traveled across the forest. "Come out and fight!" Sakura screamed, and Raven chuckled, which cause Sakura to get angry.

"Yes. It would be so smart of me to come out just because you told me to." Raven said, and chuckled again. "Well…okay!!" Sakura didn't feel his chakra, and he appeared right behind her, with his katana pressed into her back. "You rang?" Raven asked, smirking. "I did." Sakura said, and slammed her foot into the ground, creating a crater.

Raven lost his footing, and Sakura kicked him dead in his chest, causing him to fly through 5 trees before he hit the side of a cliff, leaving a pretty deep dent. Raven slumped to the ground, and coughed up a little blood. (I think she got a rib.) Raven thought, and coughed a little.

(Strong kick.) Raven chuckled to himself. (That was careless. I didn't consider she could do that Super Strength Jutsu with her feet also.) Raven stood to his feet, and faltered. (That really hurt. One more of those and I'm a goner.) Raven thought to himself, as Sakura walked to him. "You ready to quit?" She asked smirking, and Raven smirked right back, which caused Sakura to give him a wary look. "I'm ready for Round Two!!" He said, as he activated the Frosty Eye.

Sakura looked at his pupil-less blue eyes, and smirked. "No Sharingan?" She asked. "If I need it, I'll use it. For now, you don't seem like you're worth it." He said offhandedly, and she scowled at him. She growled, and charged again. This time, Raven sheathed his sword, seeing as if he used it at this point, he may accidentally kill her, and created an Ice Clone.

Taking charge, the Crystal Raven attacked Sakura. In one swift punch, it was shattered. But behind the clone came a pillar of Ice shooting from the ground, and landing a hit on Sakura's gut. She flew into the air, before she recovered, and landed on her feet. Raven then closed his eyes, as two more Ice Clones appeared.

"Now, let's dance!" Raven said, and his clones charged. Sakura once again, wasted no time in getting rid of the Ice Clones, and she then jumped away when some Crystal Ravens (the bird) dive-bomb where she was standing. She continued jumping, and landed in the trees, as the forest was turned into a frosty wasteland.

"Ah. I feel much better." Raven said, as Sakura could feel the cold biting at her. "You cold?" Raven asked, and Sakura scowled. She jumped off the tree, and landed on the ice, which caused her eyes to widen. She brought her hands into a seal, and chanted 'Release.' Immediately, the ice forest turned back into the regular forest, and Sakura smirked.

"I thought I wasn't worthy of your Frosty Sharingan." "Don't be quick to undermine me. I don't need Sharingan to use my Illusion Arts." Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked around, looking for Raven. "Indulge me, how did you know it was a Genjutsu?" Raven asked. "If it were truly ice, I would have been able to see my reflection, since the sun is still out." Sakura said. "I see."

That was all Raven said before he launched from the trees, with an Ice Bo Staff in hand. Sakura turned and tried to punch him, but he launched himself into the air thanks to the staff, and the sun glared at Sakura, blinding her a little. "Lightning Style: Lightning Gun Beam!!" Sakura could see the outline of a beam of electricity nearly hit her. She brought her hand up, and blocked an ice powered fist, and punched Raven in the side of his face. His eyes widened in pain, as he flew head first into some trees.

Sakura thought he was waiting for her to let her guard down, but when he didn't move after 30 seconds, she was worried she killed him. Going into Medic Mode, she ran after him, and began to take a look at his condition. He was out cold, and wasn't moving, but he would live with no serious damage.

"Oh man. I didn't mean to do this to you!" Sakura said panicking a little, as Raven opened his eyes a little, back to their brown color. Raven didn't acknowledge what she said, because his head felt like it was just split by an axe. "Okay. You aren't dead, or comatose." Sakura muttered to herself, as Raven chuckled a little. "But I am in some extreme pain." He said, as he brought his hand to his head.

"I didn't come with the intent to kill. Inflict serious wounds maybe, but that last attack could have killed me." Raven said, or groaned, Sakura couldn't tell. "Your fault. Shouldn't have challenged me." She said, though playfully. "Bite me." Raven shot back half-heartedly. Sakura chuckled, as she healed him.

"You know, I could take your headband, and there would be nothing stopping me." Sakura said. "I still have one trick up my sleeve in case you decide to jump me for my band." Raven said, as he smirked his usual smirk. Since the sun was flashing at just the right moment, Raven's face sort of glowed. Sakura blushed and turned away, and Raven looked to her confused.

"You sick or something? You turned really red just now." Being raised from childhood as a warrior for the President had shot any knowledge of girls out the window. In short: Raven was painfully oblivious to the reason Sakura blushed. She merely shook her head, and jumped to her feet.

"I-I-I gotta run!!!" She said, as she disappeared in a poof of Sakura Leaves. Raven looked confused for a second, before he shrugged, got to his feet, and headed for the place the boys were to meet at. "Meh. I failed, but I didn't lose my headband. I call this one a draw." Raven said, as he walked, chuckling.

_(Meeting Place for the Boys)_

Blade and Naruto were the first to arrive. They saw each other's lack of headbands, and both of them lowered their heads in shame. "Defeated by ramen…" Naruto said. "Defeated by Ino…" Blade said, and both sighed. "Who took your band?" Blade asked.

"That girl who isn't part of the Konoha 12." Naruto said. They both then chatted about miscellaneous stuff, before Neji walked in, his headband on his head proudly. "Knew you wouldn't lose genius." Blade said. "Knew you two would lose." Neji said smirking, and both blond nin glared. "Shut up!!!" They both said.

"I figured you two would lose. You weaknesses are so obvious, it's sad." Neji said, smirking. "Naruto, even someone like Hanabi could control you if they gave you ramen." Neji said, and Naruto flipped him off. "If anything, the last person I would worry about is Sasuke." Neji said, as Sasuke walked in. They all turned to him, and sweat dropped.

"**TEME!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HEADBAND!?!?!"** Naruto screamed, and Neji and Blade looked like hell froze over. "Don't tell me you let Sakura take your headband…" Neji said, and Sasuke looked away, glaring at nothing. "It wasn't Sakura." Was all he said.

"Tenten!?" "No. She came after me." Neji shot down Naruto's next guess, and they all sat down to think. Then, lavender eyes filled their minds, and they all had wide eyes. "Don't tell me…" Naruto said. "She couldn't have…" Neji said. "How would she…" Blade muttered, before Naruto shot to his feet, eyes white, glaring at Sasuke.

"**HOW THE HELL DID HINATA GET YOUR HEADBAND!??!"** Naruto screamed, and everyone turned to Sasuke, who blushed a little bit. Everyone's (including Neji's) eyes turned white (anime white) from shock.

"**PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST BLUSH!!!!!"** Blade screamed. **"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN!?!?"** Yes, even Neji had to scream at Sasuke. "Nothing happened. Though, if things had been different…" Sasuke began to muse, before Neji glared at him. "Knock it off, pervert." Neji said in a cold voice, and Sasuke looked to him, smirking.

"Makes you mad that your cousin may start to come on to me?" Sasuke asked. Neji scowled, as his Byakugan activated. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and crimson glared at light purple eyes. "Will you two knock it off?" Everyone turned, and saw Raven walking in.

"Neji, stop threatening bodily harm to Sasuke. And Sasuke-" Raven got a look at his headband-less forehead, and his eyes turned white. **"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HEADBAND!?!?! WHO COULD TAKE IT FROM YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!?!?!"** Raven screamed, and Naruto smirked. "You wouldn't believe it!! Hinata took it from him!!!" Naruto said, smirking at Sasuke, who scowled at him. "Seriously!? Quiet, shy, keeps to herself Hinata defeated Sasuke!?" Raven asked, before he began to chuckle, and then he fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. Sasuke scowled.

"Knock it off, teme." Sasuke said, and Raven smirked. "Oh. Little boy mad because he has a crush? Seems like Mr. Stick-in-the-ass may have feelings for Hinata." Raven teased, as Sasuke activated Sharingan, glaring. "Shut up dobe. Shouldn't you be worrying about things like your country instead of trying to play matchmaker? Or have you given it up?" Sasuke taunted coldly, letting his annoyance get to him.

Raven shot up, cold fury on his face as his Frosty Sharingan activated. "Don't try talking about my fight, _cousin._" Raven said just as coldly as Sasuke had. Before they could come to blows, Neji stood in between them. "Knock it off both of you." Neji said. Both nin deactivated their eyes, and looked away from each other.

"Fine. You're right Neji. We need a plan to get our bands back." Naruto said. "But first, we need to plan Sasuke's wedding. I'm sure him and Hinata would make a great newlywed." Blade said, as him, Naruto, and Raven fell to the ground, laughing in pain. Sasuke began to twitch, and Neji backed away feeling the electricity in the air.

_(Girl's meeting place)_

It wasn't a surprise when Ino and Mika had Naruto and Blade's headbands, but when Sakura and Tenten showed up with nothing, they shook their heads. "Figures that Neji wouldn't lose his headband." Ino said, and Tenten sighed. "Raven is just as out there as he is." Sakura said. Then they all had disheartened looks.

"It wasn't the best idea to send Hinata after Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, as Hinata walked in, with Sasuke's headband around her forehead. The girls looked utterly speechless. "…" The girls were stunned. "How? How did you get Sasuke-kun's headband?" Sakura asked, awed. Before Hinata could answer, or make something up, they heard an explosion in the distance. They turned to each other, and disappeared.

_(With Boys)_

"You don't think that was a little much, Sasuke?" Neji asked. Sasuke created a new attack he called Chidori Dome that completely leveled the hideout the boys were using. "No." Sasuke said. They both heard some shuffling, as Naruto came out of the debris he was under. "Damn. The Dobe survived." Sasuke said.

"**WHAT THE HELL, TEME!?!? THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME!!!!"** Naruto screamed in anger. "I think that was the point." Neji said, shaking his head. "Should learn to control your temper." Blade said, as him and Raven came out of the debris they were under. "If you are done trying to make life easier for the Kunoichi, can you explain how you lost your headband?" Raven asked.

"I underestimated her." Sasuke said. "Liar. You knew what her skills were." Neji said, and Sasuke scowled at him. "She caught me off-guard, okay!? Damn." Sasuke said, glaring at Neji, who smirked triumphantly. "I see. That's no surprise." Raven said. "How so?" Naruto asked.

"Could any of you honestly sleep at night knowing you beat the hell out of someone like Hinata?" Raven asked. None of them said anything, but they all knew the answer. "Hn." Sasuke said, as Raven chuckled. "Now Sakura, on the other hand. She is a man in my opinion. No woman can hit that freaking hard!" Raven said, as a flash of chakra spiked. Neji, Sasuke, and Raven all caught it, and smirked to themselves.

"Alright. Messing around time is over." Raven said. "Che. I won't listen to anything from you. My time is spent better getting my headband back." Sasuke said. "Listen cousin. If you want to win, it's necessary to listen. I can work the situation into my favor as easily as I can make Naruto my slave." Raven said. "You kid?" Blade asked. Naruto was scowling at Raven.

"I'm no one's slave!!!" Naruto screamed. Raven then pulled out a thing of Beef Cup Ramen, and Naruto began to look at it, salivating. "Naruto. If I agree to give you this cup of ramen, you will agree to do whatever I say for the rest of this battle." Raven said, and Naruto groaned. "Fine fine!! Just give Naruto ramen!!!" Naruto screamed.

Raven chuckled, and tossed the thing into the air. Naruto fell backwards to try and catch it, but ended up creating a pile of dust from where he landed. "Unbelievable." Neji and Sasuke said, shaking their heads in shame. "He's good with manipulation. Trust him." Blade said. "Now, let's go." Raven said, as he began to walk away. Neji and Sasuke followed, as did Blade. Naruto pulled up the rear, munching on his ramen.

Hiding a ways back was the girls, listening in on everything the boys said. They had to hold Sakura back to prevent her from assaulting Raven and blowing their covers. "I knew they were going to try something. It's a good thing they didn't sense us spying on them." Ino said. Hinata on the other hand thought that their not knowing was maybe a ruse, but couldn't tell.

(That last exchange felt like it was staged.) Hinata mused to herself. The boys began to walk away, and the girls followed their trail silently. "Told you Naruto could be controlled." Raven said, with what the girls was sure was a smirk. "Only works on Naruto." Blade said. "I bet he couldn't get Sasuke under his thumb." Neji said. "Before this whole thing is done, Sasuke will have him a girlfriend." Raven said. Sasuke scowled at him visibly, and the girls wondered what he was talking about. Only Mika noticed the small blush Hinata had.

"Teme couldn't hold a girl even if she was super glued to his side." Naruto said, as Sasuke scowled even more. "Shouldn't talk, dobe! No girl would come near you when they could smell the stench of ramen." Sasuke said, causing the boys to laugh. "Shut up!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Maybe he should marry ramen. It could be a double wedding. Blade and Ino would marry the same time as Naruto and Ramen!" Raven said, laughing outloud. Neji snickered, and Blade scowled. "Go have your way with Tenten, Blind Eye!!" Blade shot back, and Neji scowled. Raven had tears coming out of his eyes from the laughter he had.

"And Raven. I haven't seen you with a girl at all since I've known you. You gay?" Blade asked, smirking. Raven shot him a dark look, before he smirked. "If you have need to know, I am not gay. In fact, I'm technically not a virgin." Raven said, hoping his confident façade didn't give them reason to call his bluff. "For real!?" Naruto screamed. "You can find out later, right now, we have a job to do." Raven said, as they continued their walk.

"You know, this walk reminds of the time that me and Sasuke were walking around town when I found out that his fan club includes gay people." Raven said, and the other boys nearly face planted.

Flashback:

"Hey Sasuke! What's Konoha like?" Raven asked, as him and Sasuke were walking around the Border Village. "It's quiet and annoying. Fangirls all over the place." Sasuke said. "Like right now?" And sure enough, there was a nice crowd of women ranging from age 12 to 50 (Raven's eyes went O.O when he saw them) following them, with lustful looks in their eyes.

"You attract old people?" "Shut up." "No. Listen to this. You **ATTRACT OLD PEOPLE!?!?** Please don't tell me you are into pedophilia?" Raven took an awkward step away from Sasuke, who scowled, and glared.

"I am not into old people." Sasuke said. "Okay…are you gay?" Raven asked, and Sasuke scowled even fiercer. "You sure?" **"OF COURSE!!!!"** "Then what's the deal with those guys?" Raven pointed, Sasuke turned, and nearly vomited. Standing there was what could only be described as Flaming Gays, who were eyeing Sasuke.

"You attract gays as well. Wow. That is very enlightening." Raven said slowly, and Sasuke scowled. "Did Orochimaru or Kabuto attempt to rape you back in Sound?" Raven thought it was a valid question of curiosity. Too bad Sasuke believed it warranted a good punch to the head.

End.

The boys looked at Sasuke with amusement/disgust. It should be noted that Sakura and Ino nearly came in their pants thinking yaoi based thoughts involving a young Uchiha and Sai. (Don't ask. Both sides won't explain, and it saves me some explaining. But if you must know, Team Seven is basically a team of horny pervs. I blame Kakashi.) Even Naruto, who usually had something to say, was shocked silent.

"You gay Teme?" Well, shocked silent for all of two seconds. Sasuke socked him in the face. "Done taking out your anger on Naruto?" Raven asked, as Sasuke nodded. "Good. Because it's time!!" And with that, all the boys disappeared using Body Flicker. The girl's eyes widened, as they hopped from their hiding places.

"What the hell? Where did they go?" Mika asked. "I see we picked up a couple of bugs on the way, cousin." The girls turned to the voice, and their eyes widened. Sasuke and Raven were leaning on two different walls, smirking.

**ShadowRonin: The fight is on now. Both sides clash again in a battle that will make or break the rest of the battle. Which side will pull ahead? Find out, and see.**

**Next Chapter: Raven and Sasuke start a revolution to get their headbands back. Raven has a plan, but it all has to go according to his plan. Will it work? Find out on:**

**Chapter 14: Counter Assault!! Raven's Gamble.**


	14. A Swift Comeback

**Yo!!! Time for another chapter of ShadowRonin's Misadventures!! Sasuke and Raven are making a bold move, but is that all there is to it? Find out!!!**

**Chapter 14: Counter Assault!! Raven's Gamble.**

"So, we meet again, Student of the Slug Sannin." Raven said. "You saw her a few minutes ago." Sasuke muttered to Raven. "Quiet, peon! In situations like this, you must establish your rivalries." Raven said. "And at the moment they are our rivals!" Sasuke shook his head.

"What now, American Demon? Gonna take all 5 of us on?" Ino asked, smirking. "Actually…" Raven said, as Sasuke slowly unsheathed his Chokuto. (sp?) "Taking you all on doesn't sound too bad. May give me a reason to use Sharingan." Raven said, as he slid Fenrir from behind his back.

"Ready?" Raven asked. The girls got into battle stances. **"GO!!"** Raven and Sasuke shot after the girls. Raven then slowed down, as Sasuke flashed towards Hinata. Her eyes widened as she hopped backwards, causing Sasuke to follow.

(Shit! You aren't following the plan, dumbass!) Sasuke was supposed to take the ones on the right of Hinata, which meant Ino and Mika. Sadly, he ignored him and went straight for Hinata. Raven then made the seal for the Shadow Clone and three Ravens appeared next to him. "Sorry. Sasuke's fight is none of our business." Raven said, as the girls sped away, each one with a Raven following them.

_(Heading North)_

Ino, after a few minutes of dodging kunai, managed to kill off the Raven Clone following her. What she didn't expect was a sky blue blade made of what felt like rubber to ensnare her to the tree she was in front of. Along with her eyes being covered with cloth.

"So Ino. Can you tell me what it's like being the one that is being dominated?" If Ino's eyes were visible, they would have widened. "Yep. It's me. Blade. You know why I'm here. I think I should have my headband back." Ino felt her heartbeat quicken when Blade rested his hands on her waist to untie the dark blue headband. "I could feel your pulse shoot up? Am I making you nervous?" Blade asked, as he rested a hand on Ino's right shoulder, which caused her face to visibly blush.

Ino managed to slide her right arm from the sword rope trap, and needed to think on how to get out of this situation. Blade was just releasing his light grip on Ino's waist before Ino had an idea. She grabbed Blade's hand, and Blade blinked in surprise. "Is that all you wanted?" Ino asked seductively, and Blade began to sweat.

"You don't want to _explore_ my body?" Ino asked, and Blade began to really sweat. "W-w-w-what do y-you-" Blade cut himself off as his hand came into contact with something soft. He then turned incredibly dark red, and withdrew his hand rapidly. (She didn't do that! She didn't do that!) That chant continued in his mind, as his face began to really blaze when a picture of his hand caressing Ino's right breast entered his mind.

"What's wrong? You didn't enjoy it?" Ino asked. It sounded like she was pouting, but Blade knew otherwise. He didn't trust his voice, so he called Sky Dragon back, and disappeared. Ino let herself lean on the tree, and smile. She was slowly getting Blade to admit his attraction to her openly. It was only a matter of time.

_(Heading South)_

Mika was running and throwing kunai at the Raven that followed her. She managed to hit it, and watched with victory as it disappeared. "Got him." She said, smirking. "Nope." She turned, and there stood Raven, smirking. "Shadow Clone? You're the real one!!" She said. "In the flesh." Raven said. "Finally. I get the chance to defeat you!" She said, charging after him.

Raven merely smirked, as her fist ran into him. (That was fast.) He thought to himself, as he flew through the trees. Mika was about to charge him, but 10 more Raven's surrounded her. (His chakra is this resilient?) Mika thought to herself, as she began to dispatch the clones. After those ten, 20 appeared, and she felt as though she was fighting an endless supply of Raven Clones.

"Who are you really!?" Mika asked, as she was surrounded by Shadow Clones of Raven. "What makes you think I'm not who I say?" Raven asked, as his clones smirked. "From what I've heard of the American Demon, he has a strange mastery of Ice Jutsus. You have yet to launch one at me. And he has that one white streak in his hair, where as you don't." Mika said, and 'Raven' smirked.

"You caught me. I guess the jig is up." He said, as he dropped the Transformation Jutsu to reveal none other than Naruto Uzumaki. "Ramen boy? You think you can take my band? You're hopelessly wrong." Mika said. "Really? Well, I guess this is the part where I say you don't let your guard up." Naruto said, as 5 clones charged. As she took them out, Naruto smirked cockily. "I'm beating your clones! Why smirk!?" She said, as she ended some more.

"Because I win." Naruto said, as one of his clone's hand popped out of the ground, grabbing her ankle. "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!!" Naruto then dragged Mika into the ground till her head was the only thing not buried, and he smirked. "Seems like you lost my band. Tough." The clone said, as Naruto walked up, took the headband, and dismissed it. "Don't underestimate the next Hokage, or else you will lose." Naruto said, as he left.

"You got me, you bum…" She said, but she smiled. "You won't win next time Naruto Uzumaki!" She screamed after him, and he turned to give her a side smirk.

_(Heading East)_

Tenten flashed across treetops tossing weapons at the Raven chasing her, but she couldn't hit him. "That all you got Tenten!?" Raven screamed, taunting her. Tenten scowled, and unleashed the giant scroll upon her back. "Summoning Scroll: Destuctive Dragon's Dance!!" She screamed, as the scroll spiraled into the air, before it launched wave after wave of weapons, blasting Raven and sticking him to a tree.

"You still think you are better?" Tenten asked. "No. But then again, I was merely a clone. **NOW!!!"** Raven screamed, as he disappeared. "You are in the Zone of my 8-Trigrams." Tenten, who's eyes had widened, turned, and saw Neji in his stance for the 8-Trigrams.

"2 Palms." He slid, and struck. "4 Palms. 8 Palms. 16 Palms. 32 Palms." Tenten had been slowly being pushed back, and Neji was merely following. "8-Trigrams 64 Palms!!" He shot her into a tree, and she hit it pretty harshly. "That's it, Tenten. Your chakra has been sealed, and I win. Now hand over your headband." Neji said. "You…you…" Tenten muttered to herself, as Neji looked at her confused.

"You touched my breasts, you pervert." She said calmly, like she was holding in fury. Neji's eyes widened, and his mini versions appeared. _(Don't believe her, Neji! You did no such thing!!!) _His Angel screamed. _(He didn't, but I sure as hell did!!!!) _Devil Neji said, a sick smirk on his face.

(YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!) _(YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!) _Both Neji and Angel Neji screamed in anger. _(Boo hoo. You know you liked it.) _Devil said, smirking. (You bastard!!! I ought to-) _(How did you take control of his body?) _Angel asked, cutting Neji off. _(Ancient Lucifric Jutsus.) _He said, and they both disappeared. "You are aware that the hand that touched me will become mine, correct?" Tenten asked, as she began to smirk.

Neji's face darkened, and he looked away. "F-forgive me." He said, as he disappeared with Body Flicker. "That hand will be mine alright. It will be my best friend." Tenten said, smirking at the things that flew through her head.

_(Heading West)_

Hinata found that Sasuke wasn't holding back this time. He was coming with the intent to fight for real. He was coming to get his band back. And he was coming with the intent to show her what he could really do. Which is why after 5 minutes, Hinata had all sorts of small scrapes across her, while Sasuke was just fine.

"I guess that the last time was just a fluke." Sasuke said, as he retied his headband around his forehead. "You will never get stronger if you don't believe in yourself. You will fall by the wayside, and be passed by everyone." Sasuke said, and Hinata lowered her gaze. "You are wrong, Sasuke-san. I am not weak." Hinata said. "Really? From that last performance, I wouldn't think so." Sasuke said, and Hinata's eyes lowered even more. "Prove me wrong. Prove you are as strong as Neji says you are." Sasuke said, walking away. Hinata's eyes widened.

(Neji-nii-san thinks I'm strong?) Hinata thought to herself. "I wish to see that kind of power. One that isn't enshrouded by darkness. Pure as the light." Hinata's eyes widened even further. She knew exactly what he meant by that. Him and Naruto had dark powers under their command. Naruto's Demonic Chakra, and Sasuke's Sharingan and the Curse Mark that Naruto told her about. No one besides Naruto himself has seen Sasuke in this form that Naruto described, and Naruto described it as deadly.

(What kind of evil does Sasuke have in himself?) Hinata thought to herself.

_(Border Village Training Grounds)_

Sakura stood in a clearing, as she felt around for Raven. She knew he had followed her, and his Shadow Clones to take the rest. But why he did that, she didn't know. All she knew was that she would get him to play for real. "Don't even think you can get me to go for real." Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked into the sky, which was now black.

And then, blue Sharingan Eyes appeared in the sky. "I did some research on these eyes while at home. These eyes are quite famous. The power to enter people's minds. The power to warp time and space. And with the Mangekyo Sharingan, the power to envelop into a Genjutsu so fierce, it kills within seconds. That kind of power sounds really bad. You sure you want to face it?" Raven was taunting her, and Sakura wasn't going to take that.

"You can't intimidate me, Raven!! You won't beat me!!" Sakura said. "My mission this time around isn't to beat you. It's merely to set the stage for the last phase." Raven said. Before Sakura asked that he elaborate, there was an explosion in the air. "Seems like it's time. You have 2 days, Sakura. At the moment, I would plan long and hard, because you are down one headband." Raven said, disappearing.

_(Boys Meeting Place)_

Raven reappeared where the boys were supposed to meet. "Those boys better have gotten what we needed." Raven said, and he turned to see Naruto walking towards him. "Naruto! You got your headband back! All according to plan." Raven said, and Naruto smirked. "Of course. As the strongest of our team, I must complete my missions." Naruto said. Next to appear was Sasuke, who wore his headband over his head, smirking.

"You broke the original plan, baka." Raven said, and they both bumped knuckles. "I got us a headband, didn't I?" Sasuke said, and Raven smirked. "Sure." They both then turned, as Neji appeared. "Neji!! You got Tenten's headband?" Naruto asked. Neji shook his head, and Raven frowned.

"Come on dude. Your mission was the most important one of all of ours. You needed to get Tenten's headband!" Raven said. "Sorry. Things popped up." Neji said. "Sure. What happened, you touch Tenten's boob or something?" Naruto asked, and Neji went silent.

"You touched Tenten's boobs, didn't you?" Raven asked. Neji blushed, and turned his head. "I did no such thing!" Neji said. "Liar." Both Uchiha said, deactivating their Sharingans. "Your body language showed you were telling a lie." Raven said. "So, what did they feel like, Neji?" Sasuke asked, as the boys all smirked.

Before Neji could answer, or make death threats, Blade appeared, his headband on his sword sheath, and his face red as an apple. "Do we even want to know?" Raven asked. "Just know that this hand is never going to be washed again." Blade said dreamily, and the other boys sweat dropped. "Back to square one." Raven said, and they all hung their heads.

_(Girls Meeting Place)_

Sakura stood where the girls were supposed to meet, contemplating the last thing Raven said. "Why the long face, Forehead?" Ino appeared, and Sakura sighed. "I think this little attack had a purpose." Sakura said. "It did." Mika appeared. "The purpose was to get the headbands back. That's all." Mika said, as Hinata appeared.

"Why would they do that?" Ino asked, and Sakura shook her head. "To satiate their pride? We did get three of their headbands." Sakura said outloud. (Could have been four, but Raven's glow from the sun distracted me…) Sakura mused to herself, and felt a small blush coming.

"It isn't that simple." Mika said, and Tenten appeared. "They are looking for a Final Battle." Mika said. The girls donned confused looks. "We have 2 days left. Tomorrow is the last day for us to get the win." Mika said. "This should be fun." Ino mused out loud. They all then decided to watch them.

_(With the Boys)_

"So it comes down to a final showdown, huh?" Blade mused out loud, as the other boys looked to him. "That seems the plan, since a certain perverse Hyuuga couldn't keep his side of the plan." Raven said, and pointedly glared at Neji, who glared right back with the Byakugan activated.

"Now isn't the time." Sasuke said, and Blade agreed. "Damnit! Is this a battle, or are we stuck in some kind of Fanfiction!?" Raven screamed. "Eh?" Naruto and Blade looked confused. "Now that you mention it…" Sasuke said out loud. "Coincidence. This is merely a coincidence." Neji said, and the others shrugged. "You never know. Maybe we are just characters in some dudes story." Blade said. They all then looked to the sky philosophically for about 5 seconds.

"Nah!!!" They all said, and Naruto chuckled. "So, we need to take them on, one on one?" Naruto asked. "Basically. The original plan was to make them come to us in a last attempt desperate move to steal our headbands. But thanks to Romeo over there, we have to take a more active part on the last day." Raven said, as Neji scowled in his direction.

"Don't scowl at me, Jiraiya 2.0." Raven said, and calmy dodged an Empty Palm that destroyed the building he was in front of. "Now now." Blade said, as him and Naruto held Neji back. "Look. There's nothing we can do for now. Meet up tomorrow at 10:00. I'll have a plan by then." The boys nodded, and Blade, Neji, and Naruto disappeared. Before Sasuke could, Raven got his attention.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Sasuke." Raven said, and Sasuke closed his eyes. "If you plan to get with her, you need to be aware that breaking her heart could result in some catastrophic things." Raven said. "Hn." Sasuke said. "No 'Hn'ing me. I'm dead serious. The last thing I want to happen is for an entire clan to turn on you." Raven said.

"You mean Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked. "If it were just them, that wouldn't bother me. From the way the village ninja seem to regard her, they all may turn against you. Should that happen, your only allies may be me and Naruto, but Naruto would be a stretch." Raven said.

"I see. So, me seeking her out would be disastrous for me?" Sasuke asked. "Basically." Raven said, and then there was a tense moment. "Well, I always was too overconfident for my own good." Sasuke said, smirking. "Don't come to me when Konoha tries to kick your ass." Raven said, and chuckled. "Revive that clan!!!" Raven cheered, and Sasuke sighed.

"You're an idiot. Even I don't work that fast." Sasuke said. "Well, you better at least invite me to the wedding!" Raven said. "Should I get that far and Neji has spared my life." Sasuke said, joking back. "The Ice Block jests!? My word!" Raven said, and both nin began to chuckle. "So, good luck with her, cousin." Raven said.

"Hn. Uchihas don't need luck." Sasuke said, as he disappeared. "…Maybe. But a little luck early on could have helped us both out, huh? Krad and Itachi. Both have caused pain, but only I had someone to show me the way back to the light. Sasuke, I'll bring you to it as well." Raven said, as he turned to walk away. "If I don't, surely Hinata can!!" Raven said, chuckling out loud.

He was about to disappear as well, but he heard a silent thunk, and turned to see a kunai at the base of the tree. On instinct, he activated his Frosty Eye, and glanced around. "Whoever is out there, show yourselves!!" Raven screamed.

The girl's felt their blood run cold, and their faces paled. (Busted!!) The thought ran through their minds like a reel, and they knew they were screwed. Then again, maybe luck was on their side. "Found you, Demon-kun!!!" Raven looked to the tree top, and saw a little girl with pink hair. "Those robes. You're from the Shadow 20!!" Raven said.

"More like 16. But you get the idea, ne Demon-kun?" She said, and Raven merely gave her a dark look. "Why are you here?" Raven asked. "You know, Demon-kun. Krad wants you dead." She said, and laughed. "You here to fight me now?" Raven asked. "Of course not. When the time comes, you'll face Kirikiri, Shadow Number 3." She said, disappearing. Raven stood, thinking, and sighed.

"Now they have little kids in the Shadow 20? Man…" Raven then disappeared. The girls stood in the tree, surprised that neither Raven or the mysterious girl in the tree noticed their being there.

_(Elsewhere)_

Blade was chilling with both Artemis and Coin, who were sitting under a tree, lounging around. "Seems like life has become quite easy going since we have been in the Border Village. Don't you think Sun?" Artemis asked, since Coin was in Sun Mode. "I guess. But it has been oddly quiet." Sun said. Blade was about to comment, but Raven appeared.

"Something wrong?" Sun asked. He noted Raven's solemn look. "The Shadows are making a move." Blade's eyes widened, as Sun transformed into Moon. "What do you know?" Moon asked. "Nothing short of be on guard tomorrow. I get the feeling we will need it." Raven said. "Just who are we looking out for?" Artemis asked.

"I'd say a girl of 10 years old, with pink hair." Raven said, as the other gawked at him. "You serious?" Blade asked. "Dead." Raven said.

_(Outside the Village)_

"So, this is the village, right?" A boy, silver short hair, asked. He looked to have sharp teeth, and a giant cleaver on his back. "I can feel his chakra in there." The girl, redhead, said.

"Then he needs to know that Orochimaru is closing in on him." The taller man, messy white hair, said. "I see. Well, let's pay our old leader a visit. It's times like this where Hebi is needed the most." He said, smirking. The taller guy nodded, and the girl glared at the silver haired boy.

"Who the hell died and made you leader!?" She screamed at him, which caused him to smirk. "You are just protecting that boy's spot." He said, and she scowled. "Can it wait till we find him?" The giant asked. "Fine!" They both said, huffing and shifting their glances away from each other. The tall guy sweat dropped, and sighed.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. Both sides are pulling out the last stops in an attempt to end this little game. Will the girls end this with their favor, or will Raven's plan come to victory? And what of the Shadow 20? What are they planning? And who are those 3 coming into the village? Don't know, well find out as the story progresses.**

**Next Chapter: The Last Day. Both sides are tied with no head bands lost. But with the last day, comes desperation. Naruto and Blade both take their foes on, but can they win? Or will Naruto be defeated, and Blade seduced? Find out on:**

**Chapter 15: The Final Day: Naruto's Brawl and Blade's Downfall!!**


	15. Final Day: Part 1

**Yo!!! Sorry about being gone for so long. Life, School, and Star Ocean: Till the End of Time decided to take a large chunk of my life. But to make matters worse, Finals are coming up, and that means studying. I'll try to update after finals, but I won't make any promises.**

Chapter 15: The Final Day: Naruto's Brawl and Blade's Downfall!!

"So, it's time." Raven said, as the boys all arrived. Sasuke was leaning on a tree, smirking. Neji was sitting, meditating. Naruto and Blade were looking excited. "So you know the plan. We take them one on one. We know who we fight." Raven said. Naruto and Sasuke both smirked. Blade and Neji blushed, and looked away.

"I swear to God. Please let this work. The last thing I want to do is be their slaves for a week." Raven said. "Hai!!" They all screamed. "What the hell does that mean?" Raven asked, and the boys sweat dropped. (Right. No Japanese knowledge at all…) They all thought.

_(With the Girls)_

The girls all appeared, and they were pretty confident. "I think we can pull this off." Mika said. "Still. Naruto and Sasuke are quite capable fighters." Ino said. "And Raven won't bother holding anything back this time around." Sakura said to herself. "Let's go!! We have some headbands to get, and slaves to win!!!" Tenten screamed.

If they had probed into her mind though, they would have seen images that would have convinced Neji to just throw the contest and sabotage the boys.

_(The Forest: East Side)_

Naruto walked around in the forest, anticipating what was to be the final battle. (She got me with that cheap shot using Ramen, but this time, there's no Ramen to save her.) Naruto thought to himself, as he seated himself on the base of a tree.

"So, I guess you are ready to do this." Naruto said, as he looked into the tree behind him, and saw Mika there, smirking. "Don't think you can win this time, Naruto Uzumaki." She said, and Naruto smirked. "I don't think I can win. I _know _I can win." Naruto said, thrusting his fist towards Mika.

_(Forest: West Side)_

Blade knew that he was going into a fight that he had no chance in hell of winning. But if Raven came up with the plan, then it should be all right.

Right?

"Oh man. I knew I shouldn't have done this. That girl's not going to give me a chance." Blade thought to himself, sighing. "Well. Got to at least fight." Blade then pulled out Sky Dragon, anticipating that Ino was near. He was right. She was hiding in a tree behind him.

_(Forest: East Side)_

Naruto started things off by creating 3 Shadow Clones. Mika merely went into her battle stance, and Naruto smirked. "Okay. I'll make the first move if you really want me to!" Naruto said, and two of the three clones charged. Mika merely pulled out a kunai, and easily dispatched the two clones.

She was about to charge the other one and Naruto, but he beat her to it, charging with the Rasengan. (He compacted chakra into a ball of energy?) Mika thought to herself, as she sidestepped the Rasengan, and kicked the two Narutos.

To her surprise, and confusion, one poofed away and the other turned into a log. "He used Substitution? Damn." Mika turned, to try and see if she could sense Naruto, but the only thing she felt was Naruto kicking her dead in the back, sending her into a tree. Mika rested on her knees with one hand on the tree she hit, as she looked at Naruto, who was smirking victoriously.

"Bet you thought I Substituted. Wrong! I used Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto said, as he created 10 more Shadow Clones. "Hope you got more fight than what you are showing." Naruto said, as 2 clones charged.

_(Forest: West Side)_

Blade knew that Ino was somewhere around here. He knew it! He's been hanging for about 10 minutes, and nothing was happening. He could feel a constant stream of chakra, but he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. (Wait…) Blade then closed his eyes in thought.

Flashback:

"A Genjutsu is not only tricky to learn and use, but they are also tricky to get out of." Raven said, as he was standing across from Blade. It was Day 2 of Blade's special Genjutsu Escape Training Mission, or Operation: Illusion Breaker. "Okay, so I'm going to trap you in one of my weaker Illusion Arts." Raven said, as he made one seal, and then made some weird hand sign with his hands. Blade then felt his surroundings turn into a frozen wasteland.

"Okay. There are three ways to get out of a Genjutsu. One is useless because you need another person for it. So that leaves you two choices. You can try and overpower it using chakra, or you can inflict some kind of wound upon yourself." Raven's voice permeated through the wasteland, and Blade nodded. He then pulled out a kunai, and pricked himself, and the Genjutsu faded. "You got an idea for what to do now, so remember this." Raven said, and Blade nodded.

End.

Blade smirked, and tried to reach for a kunai, but he noticed that his arms felt numb, like he couldn't move. (Can't feel my arms. Got to overpower it with chakra.) Blade then closed his eyes, and imagined he was summoning the chakra to transform Sky Dragon. (Shoot to the sky: Sky Dragon!!!) His chakra flared, and his surroundings warped. When he regained his sense of where he was, he was tied to a tree, with wire. "Damnit. What the hell happened?" Blade asked himself. "You lost." Blade paled, and then groaned. Seems Ino dabbled quite well in Genjutsu.

(East Side)

Naruto was on the ground, eating a whole bunch of dirt. (That girl…she pulled off her shoes, and all of a sudden, she's faster than ever.) Naruto thought to himself. She pulled her shoes off, tossed them, and that killed 2 clones. Then she charged, and that flash of speed was too fast for Naruto to keep up. She decimated his clones, and sent him flying to the ground. "Is that all you got?" Mika asked, as she didn't look winded at all.

(Damn. This is like fighting Lee…) Naruto thought to himself. "I'm not even close to done! I'm going to take you down! Believe it!!!!" Naruto screamed, and thrusted his fist towards Mika. (Now I got to figure out how I can avoid eating my own words…) Naruto thought to himself.

(West Side)

(Damnit. I've been captured in a Genjutsu, and now Ino is going to take my headband. Think…think…think…) Blade was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Ino was staring quite obviously at him.

(I can't move, and I am unable to use any hand signs, so my only choice is to try and use persuasion. But then again, my skills as a speaker are no where near as good as my skill as a fighter. Ng…where's Raven when you need him? I bet-) Blade was forced out of his thoughts when he felt a weight on him. He zoned back to reality, and almost fainted. Ino had decided to place herself on his lap.

_(East Side)_

Naruto had an idea. It was a shoddy one, and in fact he had some sure reasoning that it wouldn't work, but it was the only idea he had. He made 4 Shadow Clones, and they all bum rushed her. Mika merely chuckled. "Trying to rush me when I'm faster than you?" Mika asked, as she turned, and leveled a clone with a brutal looking kick. She then used her hands to hold herself up, as she spun with her hands and took out the other 4 Narutos. To her surprise, all of them were Shadow Clones. She turned, and ducked as another Naruto tried to clothesline her. She spun, and kicked that one in the back, and turned just in time to see another 3 Naruto falling from the sky.

She back flipped, and kicked two of them, and grabbed the third by the wrist, and slammed him into the ground, causing them all to poof away. She didn't have enough time to rest as another 5 charged from behind. "Damnit!" She said, growling. (He's trying to wear me out. Too bad he didn't anticipate one thing.) Mika hopped back, and began making hand signs. (Shit! She can use Ninjutsu!?) Naruto was hiding in the trees, watching.

"Didn't think she would pull something like that, since she has been using nothing but Taijutsu…" Naruto muttered frustratedly. He then hopped out of his tree, and began to run along the trees. (If I keep my position unknown while dropping Shadow Clones on her, I should be able to get some kind of advantage eventually.) Naruto thought to himself. He hopped into a tree, and was using his dispatched clones to figure Mika's location. Then his eyes widened, and he growled. "Shit! She is on to me!"

(West Side)

"I..I…Ino? Why are you sitting on my lap? You into that kind of stuff? Like to be the dominant one?" Blade was trying his damndest to not be blushing and control himself, but Ino wasn't showing any mercy. "Do you like girls like that?" Ino asked as innocently as she could, and Blade was skipping red to turn crimson. (Shit! The blush of 'You figured me out…') Blade thought to himself, and to his surprise, he felt her slowly get up. "?" Blade's face of confusion said it all, and Ino smirked wickedly. She sat back down, and grinded on him. Since Blade definitely wasn't expecting that, his surprise was overruled by him slamming his head into the tree.

(!?!?!?!?!) Blade couldn't find a single word or thought that could explain that feeling. The best explanation: The best damn feeling in his life!! "&$#" Blade couldn't form a single word, his senses had been overloaded so quickly and unexpectedly. Ino smiled. "I'm guessing you liked that?" Ino asked, smirking. Blade had no kind of comeback for that. She was laying the cards out in a bold ass manner, and he couldn't continue this lost battle. "sigh You win Ino. I'm done resisting." Blade said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Ino smiled brightly, and the wires were cut. Blade stood, and untied the headband that was on his sheath.

"You win. I give." Blade said, and Ino squealed happily, as she grabbed his headband with one hand, and wrapped her other arm around his arm. Blade merely sighed. (Well, I can't say that it was a total loss…) Blade thought to himself, as he sighed wistfully. (Raven is never going to let me live this down.)

(East Side)

Naruto was running faster than ever. He knew that she knew that he knew she knew where he was. And all that thinking was giving him a head ache. Thinking was obviously not one of Naruto's strong points, but he was good at fighting, and fight he would. "She is nearby. I can sense her. Just where is she?" Naruto asked himself, as he looked a little frantic. "Why search for me when I've found you?" Naruto's blood ran cold, and he turned in time to see Mika's foot hit him dead in the gut. He flew far, and hit a few trees.

He slumped to his back, and groaned. "See, Naruto-kun? You can't beat me." Mika said. "When did I become Naruto-kun?" Mika's eyes widened as the Naruto in front of her smirked, before it poofed into non-existence. Mika felt a strong force of chakra approaching her, and she turned in time for a Rasengan to smash into her gut. "Got you!!! RASENGAN!!!!" Naruto screamed, as the sphere of power ran into her gut, and sent her packing. She hit the tree backwards, and slumped to the tree.

"You want to quit? Not many can continue after taking a Rasengan directly." Naruto said, looking tired. Mika sighed, and smirked, as she untied her headband, and gave it to Naruto, who smiled. "Yes!!! Victory!!" Naruto screamed. "Yeah yeah. You beat me. I'm hungry. Let's get ramen. I'll treat since I lost." Mika said, and Naruto smiled brightly. "That sounds great!!" Naruto said, and they both began their walk.

_(Hidden Part of the Forest)_

"So, Captain Eagle Eye, what says ye of the home front?" Raven asked, as Neji gave him a weird look with his Byakugan. "Well, Naruto-" "Who?" Raven interrupted him, and Sasuke sweat dropped while Neji had an anger vein on his head.

"Corporal Ramen has beaten the Cloud!" Neji said angrily. "And what of Private Action?" Raven asked. "At the rate he's going, he'll live up to his name…" Neji said, and Sasuke snickered. "Works fast." Sasuke said. "Nah, finally gave in." Raven said.

"So, is it our turn Raven?" Sasuke asked. "Who?" Raven asked. "Come on. Do I have to?" Sasuke asked, and Raven gave him a stern look. "Damnit. What now, Commander Chocolate Thunder!?" Sasuke asked, looking quite disturbed.

(That is officially the gayest thing I have ever heard…) Neji thought to himself sweat dropping, as Raven looked content. "Still amusing when Sasuke says it. "Okay. It's time! Eagle Eye, you go take the Mecha Panda, and Sasuke, you get The Virgin!!" Raven commanded.

"Why is Hinata the Virgin?" Neji asked. "Because Sasuke is known as The Penetrate-Her, and we all know what that me-" Sasuke and Neji both clocked him in the back of his head, which caused him to be laying face first, smoke coming out of his bumps.

Raven stood to his feet, groaning ni pain and rubnig his head. "Okay okay. Enough jokes. Rough Riders, Roll Out!!!" Raven commanded. "Why Rough Riders?" Sasuke asked. "Because once we win, we will be roughly riding our slaves!!" Raven said with a sick sense of perversion.

It took about 4 seconds for the geniuses to decipher what he said, before they left with Raven on the ground in a heap, bumps all along his head. "Fucking pervert." Both stoic nin said with anger veins on their heads.

Sadly, Raven's last statement hit their imaginations hard, and the image of Tenten and Hinata in chains looking quite sexy and seductive was stuck in their heads. "Uchiha. Don't you dare be thinking about my cousin in some perverse way." Neji said.

"If you are saying that, then Tenten must be looking quite-" Sasuke dind't finish, because the glare and fierce killing intent was enough to state that the conversation needed to be turned in a different direction.

"HEY SASUKE!!! YOU FIND THE CONDOMS I LEFT IN YOUR POCKET?" Sasuke picked the pace up when he saw Neji about face, and lay waste to Raven and everything in a 20 meter radius.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. Still tied, but some good came out of it. Now we shift the action over to the stoic duo, who are now running on perverse fumes instilled by their 'leader.' I plan on bringing the Shadow 20 back into the story, but not quite now. But they will appear.**

**Next Chapter: Sasuke takes his battle to Hinata, and tries to take her headband to bring the boys ahead. Will the angsty emo master of the Sharingan beat the shy, introverted wielder of the Byakugan? (Sasuke: I am not emo.) What ever dude. So yeah, tune in for:**

**Chapter 16: Sasuke's Last Stand, and His Reunion!!**


	16. Final Day: Part 2

**Yo!!! Here's the next chapter, fresh off the comp, slaved after not being able to do anything on it due to technical issues involving old women and hospitals. That's right, Mom left the laptop at the job for a few days, making m ability to type short. But enough of that, sit back, and enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Sasuke's Last Stand, and His Reunion!!

"Hey Sasuke, got a minute?" Raven asked, as the boys were preparing for bed. It was the night before the final battle. "Hn?" Sasuke replied. "I wouldn't be so Sasuke-ish when it comes to Hinata. She's not like Sakura or Ino." Raven said, and Sasuke shrugged. "Really. I've heard around about her. She's had it rough. Separated from her clan because of a lack of ability. Openly looked down upon by her father. Nearly killed by Neji. Her confidence must be in the shits by now." Raven said. "Don't get me wrong. Neji's told me that the clan's been nicer to her, but that kind of thing doesn't exactly leave the mind so easily." Raven said solemnly. "We should know about long-term scars. More so than most…" (You may be right, but she had people who would acknowledge her. Now about the confidence thing…) Sasuke thought to himself, walking with two wooden katana, smirking. (I am more than sure I can instill some of it into her, or at least lose my headband trying.)

_(A distance away)_

Raven was standing atop a tree, watching as Sasuke was heading to a clearing that was near a river. (So it comes down to this. Emotions will hit their boiling points, and then we will see how this plays out.) Raven thought to himself, smirking. "You better be good to her, Sasuke…" Raven muttered.

_(Border River: 2 Miles outside the village)_

Hinata was sitting in a tree, watching the river and basically enjoying nature. "It's so peaceful here. Makes me want to just nap here…" Hinata muttered to herself. "The nap will wait. The time is now." Hinata turned, as Sasuke was walking towards the clearing.

"Sasuke-san!" Hinata said, surprised to see him. "Don't be so surprised. The score is tied 1-1. We end this now." Sasuke said. Before Hinata could say anything on the matter, a black wooden katana landed next to her. "You ready? I won't be holding back…much." Sasuke said, smirking. Hinata frowned.

"Are you mocking me?" Hinata asked. "I don't know. You tell me." Sasuke said, smirking even bigger. Hinata actually scowled (wow) and picked up the katana and charged. Sasuke prepared himself.

Sasuke smirked as Hinata charged at him, Byakugan activated. But what she did surprised him. Instead of using the katana, she tossed it at him, and vouched for her Gentle Fist instead.

"What's this? Wish to attack me head on? I didn't think you had the courage to." Sasuke taunted, and Hinata began to get annoyed. _"My guess is that she was always picked on, or overlooked as a ninja." Raven voiced his opinion. _(You better be right. If that's the case, instilling some confidence will be all the more easy.) Sasuke thought to himself, as he was dodging attacks.

"I see that you aren't any stronger than the last time. I thought you were stronger than this." Sasuke taunted, which caused Hinata to nearly cleave his head off with the katana she tossed earlier. (Weird, I don't remember her grabbing the katana.) Sasuke thought to himself. He quickly brought his wooden katana around, and parried her attack, sending her off balance. He then tried to strike, but Hinata pivoted, and swung for the fences.

The only thing that saved Sasuke from getting creamed was his Shadow Cloning the katana. He blocked it with his non-strong hand, and it surprised Hinata that he could still hang on to the blade considering it was his weak hand. He then hopped back, as the sword in his left hand disappeared. (So she is picking the pace up a little. That's good.) Sasuke thought to himself.

"At least you are putting up a fight." Sasuke said, and Hinata glared at him. Sasuke held her glare with indifference, and Hinata growled. "You sound like a kitten. Not scary at all." Sasuke continued the taunting, and Hinata charged again, this time, Sasuke smirked even more. (I don't see a girl who isn't confident. She is quite the fighter.) Sasuke thought to himself, as he hopped away to avoid the Gentle Fist attacks.

"I see you are getting a little faster. Maybe you would make for a good warm up." Sasuke said, and Hinata put even more pressure on Sasuke. After dodging a thrust, Sasuke turned, and tried to backhand her. Hinata caught his fist, and turned so he was in front of her with his hands behind his back, and a kunai to his neck. Hinata was panting, while Sasuke looked as indifferent as always.

"You give up?" Hinata asked. "Is that a rhetorical question?" Sasuke asked, which caused the kunai to dig a little deeper. Sasuke merely shook his head, slowly to prevent getting slit, and nodded towards the trees. Hinata looked in the direction, and her eyes widened. Sasuke was standing there, arms crossed and leaning on a tree.

The Sasuke she had turned into a bunch of snakes, causing Hinata to shriek and hop back. "Hn. Does the big mean snakes scare wittle Hinata?" Sasuke asked in a mocking tone, and Hinata scowled at him. "You scowl? That's quite amazing." Sasuke continued mocking, and Hinata's hair covered her face.

(I think I pushed a little too roughly.) Sasuke thought to himself, seeing Hinata in her state. Then, he felt something he didn't think would come from Hinata.

The intent to inflict harm.

(I pushed her too far…) Sasuke thought, as Hinata yelled, and charged.

Sasuke got into a defensive stance, and prepared for the upcoming attack. But before he knew it, Hinata was in his face, which caught him slightly off guard. Hinata was striking faster and more accurately, and she was giving him a run for his money. (Might need the Sharingan for this one.) Sasuke thought to himself, as he dodged the attacks. He then hopped back, as Hinata tossed three kunai.

He knocked the first two out of the way, and caught the last one, which had an explosive tag on it. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he tossed it away. But the explosion caught him a little, and he flew back some. He back flipped, and landed on his feet. He dusted himself, and looked around.

"Hmm. Seems the little flower is really going to fight for real." Sasuke mused. He then closed his eyes, and smirked. When they opened, they were the blood crimson of the Sharingan. He could sense some chakra signatures out there, but he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. He then turned, and could feel something coming from behind. He turned, ready to intercept the oncoming attack, but was surprised to see three Hinata charging him.

(Shadow Clones? Since when could Hinata use Shadow Clones?) Sasuke thought to himself, as he pulled his katana (of the wooden kind) to block the attacks and parry them. Sasuke then hopped back, as his Chidori came to life in his blade. He then swung it, and an electric shockwave shot out, taking the three Hinatas with it.

He then slammed his sword into the ground, and looked around, Sharingan analyzing everything. He then felt her chakra somewhere close. Where exactly: somewhere in the trees. He glanced at the trees, and then turned to block Hinata's Gentle Fist attack. (Hn. If Hinata is here, then where did that other chakra come from?) Sasuke thought to himself. He didn't get much time to think on it as Hinata charged him again.

After a few more pointless attacks, Hinata was on the ground, face first as Sasuke was leaning on a tree. "You want to call it quits? I don't like fighting when the outcome is dead obvious." Sasuke said, and Hinata stood to her feet.

"…One more attack." Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "One more attack. One final attack to decide it all." Hinata said, and Sasuke shook his head. "You want to determine the outcome with one more attack?" Sasuke asked. Hinata merely nodded, and Sasuke held her with his cold look.

"I will be using my Chidori. There is a good chance that you will die. Are you sure you wish to try, knowing that?" Sasuke asked. "I never go back on my word. That too is my Ninja Way!!" Hinata said with the most confidence Sasuke had heard ever. He smirked, and shook his head.

"Okay then. If you are so sure of it, then one final attack." Sasuke said, as he walked some distance away from her. He turned around, as Hinata got into her Gentle Fist Stance. Sasuke thrust his left hand out, as the Chidori came to life. Hinata was still in her stance. Sasuke then charged, and gained speed. He noticed that Hinata was in a stance that was different.

(Hm. What stance is that? Doesn't look like the one Neji does for his 64 Palms attack…) Sasuke continued his charge, a little more cautious. When he was outside of her range, her eyes shot open.

"Protection of the 8-Trigrams 64 Palms!!!" Hinata then began to shoot her hands out, creating a dome of chakra that would repel Sasuke's Chidori. Sasuke's fist hit the dome, but didn't push through. (What the!? I didn't pierce this weird dome?) Sasuke thought to himself.

Then he saw some tendrils shoot out, and slash through his left arm and hand. He didn't feel anything, but he noticed that his Chidori died right in front of his eyes. (Hn?!) Sasuke's Sharingan showed him that his chakra in his arm was almost non-existent.

"My chakra." Sasuke muttered, and before he knew it, Hinata was in front of him, Gentle Fist attack smashing into his chest, sending him into the trees, as he hit the ground and rolled across the ground. He landed on his back, as his headband flew off his head, and his hair covered his eyes. Sasuke groaned, and glared at nothing in general.

"Ng…I underestimated her again. This time though she hit me good…" Sasuke thought to himself, as he found it a pain to move. "Sasuke-san!!! Are you okay?" Hinata asked, as she checked to see how much Sasuke was hurt. He merely groaned in irritation, as he continued to glare at the sky.

"I underestimated you again." Sasuke said, and Hinata smiled. "You got too overconfident?" Hinata asked. "Nope, just didn't count in that last attack. Lucky shot is all." Sasuke said, and Hinata smiled. "I'm sure." Hinata said. "Yeah yeah. Just help me up." Sasuke said, extending a hand.

Hinata nodded, and grabbed his hand. Instead of getting up, Sasuke dragged her down so that she was laying right next to him. Instead of letting her argue against it, Sasuke merely told her to be quiet and enjoy the peace. Hinata, though blushing a bright red, merely nodded and rested next to him.

Both quiet nin laid in the grass, enjoying the quiet scenery. But all things must come to an end at some point. "GAHHH!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!" Hinata shot up, surprised. Sasuke groaned in irritation. He recognized that voice anywhere.

"Wow. Sasuke was actually here. I guess you are good for something, Karin." Sasuke then sighed even more irritably. "You want to repeat that!? I dare you!!!" "Heh. What you gonna do, four eyes?" "WHY YOU-" Sasuke decided to intervene.

"I'm over here. Stop screaming and making unnecessary noise." Sasuke said. From the clearing appeared three people Hinata had ever met. The shorter boy of the two had silver hair, piercing eyes, and shark like teeth. The taller boy had snow white hair, and looked a little less menacing, despite his gigantic stature. The girl had red hair. One side was long and combed, while the other was short and unruly. (Or vice-versa. I get the sides mixed up.) She also had on glasses, making her look like she could be the brains. (This is solely based on first looks, since we all know that that is sorely wrong.)

The silver haired boy smirked. "I see that you have been slacking off without us, Sasuke." Suigetsu said, smirking. "Bet I could kick your ass if you've been-" The boy as cut off by a punch to the face, which caused his face to become distorted. Hinata's eyes widened, seeing such blatant displays of violence, while the silver haired boy began to laugh.

"How dare you, Suigetsu!!! Sasuke-kun would kick your ass in no time!!!" The girl, Karin (a duh) screamed. Both then began to bicker with each other, while Sasuke pulled Hinata up, and approached the giant with them.

"What are you guys doing here, Juugo?" Sasuke asked, addressing the white haired lad. "We heard you were here, and decided to pay a visit. You aware that Orochimaru is looking for you?" Juugo asked. "I had a guess. He isn't one to let an important 'pawn' roam freely for long. I just hope I can take him when the time comes." Sasuke said.

"I see. Who is your girlfriend?" Juugo asked, which caused Hinata to blush crimson, and Karin to shriek. "G-g-g-girlfriend!?!? But why such a plain looking girl, Sasuke-kun!? Why not someone like me!?" Karin screamed, as Sasuke groaned, running his hand through his hair.

"She isn't my girlfriend. She is a girl who is a friend. And for the last time Karin, I don't like you like that. In fact, I don't care much for you at all. I just needed your skills." Sasuke said rather bluntly, which caused Hinata to tap him in the back.

"What? It's the truth." Sasuke said. "That is really mean, Sasuke-san." Hinata said, and Sasuke sighed. "Yes. It is mean for me to be hostile to the one girl here who wouldn't waste a single second to try and rape me in my sleep." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Yes. Girls can rape guys. It just raises questions that hurt the rapee worse than the raper." Sasuke said, seeing as Hinata was about to say something. She closed her mouth, and Suigetsu smirked even bigger.

"Damn. You sure have a fine taste in women, Sasuke. She looks so innocent. I would bet she was a virgin." Suigetsu said, which made Hinata feel quite faint. "Please stop picking on her before she faints." Sasuke said.

"What? The idea of you having your way with someone like her never crossed your mind? Frankly, I would ride her ass like a Roller Coaster." And that was the knockout punch to Hinata, for she passed out, bright red. Sasuke and Juugo seat dropped, while Suigetsu and Karin began laughing.

"Wow. What a weak looking girl!!" Karin said, laughing along with Suigetsu, before she socked the shit out of him for the comments that caused said girl to faint. Sasuke sighed, told Juugo to pick Hinata up, and they headed back to the Border Village. "Ugh. Tsunade is going to give a earful for this one." Sasuke said, sighing.

Across on the opposite side of the forest, Neji was watching Sasuke's battle with Hinata. He wasn't going to tell the Uchiha, but he believed he was helping to pull Hinata out of her shell. (Hn. Don't say I never do anything nice for you Uchiha. Had you been another guy, I would have killed you by now.) Neji thought to himself, and then his vision turned to Raven, who looked like he was waiting for someone.

(Probably waiting to find Sakura.) Neji thought, as he stood up, and began walking. He sensed Tented nearby, and he had every intention to end this little thing once and for all.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. Hinata pulled ahead, and Sasuke reunites with Hebi, and learns of Orochimaru. Seems like things are beginning to come to a boiling point as outside forces are closing in on our heroes. Can they all pull ahead and win?**

**Next Chapter: Neji and Tenten take to the trees as their final battle begins. Can the Byakugan Prodigy defeat the Weapon Mistress, or will Tenten pull a come from behind victory? Find out on:**

**Chapter 17: Team 9 Duel: Neji vs. Tenten! Weapon Mistress vs. The Unbreakable Wall!!**


	17. Final Day: Part 3

**Yo!!! Here's the next chapter, created with love, inspiration, and a mild case of abandonment of society. Seriously, being a hermit when typing isn't fun. Oh the things I do to ensure my legacy lives on. Well, Read and Review.**

Chapter 17: Team 9 Duel: Neji vs. Tenten! Weapon Mistress vs. The Unbreakable Wall!!

Neji walked around, his Byakugan searching for his weapon obsessed love inter- teammate. _(But she is your love interest. You want her like fat kids want potato chips." _Devil Neji said, smirking.

(Why did you have to use a metaphor that insulted one of my comrades?) Neji asked. _(Because I couldn't think of anything stronger than that, but that's besides the point! Don't you want to be Tenten's slave?) _Devil Neji smirked at Neji, who closed his eyes in real life, and de-activated his Byakugan.

(Honestly, yes I would. But I am not going to just roll over and die just to let that happen. If she really wants it, she'll defeat me here and now.) Neji replied, as his Devil looked awed. _(Wow. That was real deep, dude.) _And so, Devil disappeared, and Neji brought his attention back to the real world, where he saw Tenten standing on a branch, smirking.

"Such a devious smirk. It almost makes me think you can win." Neji said. "Oh don't worry. You will submit to me, and hand your headband over." Tenten said, smirking. "Really now? Well then, I guess we just have to see who will pull ahead, won't we?" Neji said, as he got into his Gentle Fist Stance, his Byakugan still de-activated.

"You would do well to not underestimate me, Neji. I don't plan on letting you walk away without being mine." Tenten said, smirking.

_(With Raven)_

Raven was sitting on his tree, using his Sharingan to view what was happening with Neji and Tenten, and was waiting for the big fight.

"So, Neji and Tenten look like they are about to fight." Raven muttered, as he stood up, and cricked his neck. He caught a flash of pink, and smirked. "Hurry up and put on a show, Neji. I may be too caught up in my fight to watch all of it."

_(With Neji)_

Neji held his stance, as Tenten stood on the tree she was standing on. Neji then turned, and blocked a kunai that would have hit his spine, as the Tenten in the tree poofed away. (A Shadow Clone?) Neji thought to himself. He wasn't surprised that she could, it's just that whenever one thought Shadow Clone, they thought Naruto.

Neji closed his eyes, and when they re-opened, his Byakugan was activated and at their max power. "See if you can escape my-" Neji was stopped when a stick hit him in the back of his head, at the point where his blind spot was.

(Wha!?) Neji stared at the stick with wide eyes. On the stick, carved into the bark, was this phrase: 'I know the truth of your eyes, Neji. You can't win.'

"She knows of my blind spot!? But how? I never told her of it…" Neji looked confused, and then his eyes widened. (The only person who could possibly have mentioned to her about any blind spots of the Byakugan was Hinata. But how did she know of where it was? The spot is different for each Hyuuga…) Neji thought to himself.

Hinata's was dead at the base of her spine, right in the middle of her back. "You wonder how I found out about your weak spot, Neji?" Neji looked into the trees, but couldn't locate Tenten.

"Simple. Remember the mission where you and the others had to retrieve Sasuke? Well, I asked Hinata yesterday if she had any advice, and the only thing she would say is that the Byakugan have one weakness. And it's that it has one weak spot. So that already leads me to believe that it is somewhere on your back, since you had six kunai wounds to the back. So I guessed, and I guess I hit it. Lucky me." When she finished talking, Neji was hit in the back of his head again, in his blind spot. When he looked at the new stick, carved was strike two.

"This is bad." Neji muttered. If his weak spot was known to her, his chances of victory was slowing waning. If he had one more strike, then he had to stop her before she hit his head with the third and final stick. Before he could try anything though, a barrage of kunai, shuriken, and other pointy sharp weapons shot from out of nowhere, aimed at him.

"Ng!? Rotation!!" Neji spun, and his ultimate defense shot out, blocking all the sharp projectiles. He slowed down, and just stood in the crater created by Rotation. "That can't be all. There wasn't even 100 weapons, and she is known for carrying scrolls, each that can hold 500 weapons. What's her deal?" Neji muttered silently. He then felt something strike him, and his eyes widened. He didn't need to look to know that it was a stick, and he could already read Strike 3. (This just got serious.)

_(About 5 minutes later)_

Neji ran along the forest, with 2 shuriken in his back. Neji was in a position where he was going to lose, and he couldn't do anything about it. If he tried to move to prevent his blind spot from being hit, weapons fly in from the direction he was just looking in. He wasn't faring well.

(I need to bring this fight to my favor, and fast. Tenten will beat me if I can't think of something…) Neji thought to himself. He was standing on top of a tree, using the vantage point to try and locate Tenten, but he couldn't.

"My eyes. Why aren't they-" Then he stopped. He was relying too much on his eyes for an opponent who knows how well his eyes work. So he closed his eyes, and ran a chakra filled palm into his forehead, hitting the Tenketsu that released chakra into the Byakugan.

Slowly his eyes receded, and his eyes returned to normal. He then dug into his pocket, and pulled out some bandages. He then began to wrap his eyes up with 3 revolutions around his eyes. When he was done, he cut the end, and stuck his tape back into his pocket.

Slowly, his hearing began to become more crisp, and his sense of smell became a little stronger. Neji heard a quick movement, and turned to toss a kunai. The sound of something getting cut was music to his ears. Meant he at least clipped Tenten.

With that small victory, he stood his ground. Then, he could clearly hear the sound of weapons flying at him. He turned, with a kunai, and began batting the weapons out of the air, or dodging them. He then heard the sound of someone traveling the trees, and spun.

"8-Trigrams: Empty Palm!" Neji said, as his air bubble shot from his palm, and decimated the tree he aimed at. He couldn't tell if he got Tenten or not, but he kept his guard up. He then heard something approaching from the grass behind him. He turned, and brought his hand up to block a Bo-Staff.

(Tenten is trying close combat?) Neji thought, as he hopped back to avoid another strike. Neji thought he was out of the woods, until the side of his tape was cut. (Hm. She got me.) Neji thought to himself, as his tape began to unravel. "Seems like your long range attacks are useless now." Neji said, as Tenten switched to a katana. "I guess so." Tenten said. (Hn. Is she going to try the KazeKata on me again?) Neji thought to himself, as Tenten charged.

Neji hopped back, and was using a kunai to block her weapon attacks. Neji blocked and parried her attacks, and dodged the ones that got past his guard. His plan was to wear her out, but it looked like she was keeping with him.

(Hate to reveal too much of my power. But it can't be helped.) Neji thought to himself, as his hands began to glow with the power of the Gentle Fist. (Gentle Fist?) Tenten thought to herself, as she charged again. (But he has his Byakugan de-activated.) She thought he couldn't possibly use the Gentle Fist. She was wrong when Neji slammed his palm into her, sending her back, and cutting the chakra in her body.

"But how?" Tenten asked, as she fell to one knee. "We have been sparing partners for what, 3 years? It's only natural that I would memorize all the chakra points in your body. You expected otherwise?" Neji asked. (He memorized every single point in my body? He really is a genius…) Tenten got back on her feet, and sheathed her katana. (KazeKata.) Neji knew what she was about to do.

Sheathing her sword, Tenten got into the stance for the Kazekata. Neji needed to finish this on the next blow. With that in mind, he charged. Tenten tensed, and Neji was ready for the worst. When Neji was in range, Tenten swung. Neji's eyes widened.

(Hell! She's faster this time around!) Neji had less than a tenth of a second to duck, but it clipped his cheek. The moment he ducked, he was in his stance for the 64 Palms. The symbols appeared, and time froze.

(No…) "Got you! 8-Trigrams: 2 Palms!" Neji spun, and hit twice. "Four Palms!" "Eight Palms!" "Sixteen Palms!" "32 Palms!" Tenten was reeling, and Neji was on the last strike. "8-Trigrams: 64 Palms!" With his final strike, Tenten flew back, and slid on the ground. Both nin were panting, but they knew that Neji was the victor. "Seems like it's over, Tenten." Neji said, as he approached Tenten.

"Yeah…I tried though." Tenten said, as she laid on her back. Neji shook his head, and smirked. "That last attack almost got me. I was faster though." Neji said, and Tenten smiled. "Yeah." Tenten said. She untied her headband, and stretched a hand out for Neji to help her up. Neji grabbed her hand, and pulled her up. What he didn't expect was for her to crash into him, wrap her arms around him, and kiss him with passion.

Whe she pulled away, Neji was a dark crimson, and you could see smoke coming from his head. "Consider that your congratulations, Neji-kun." Tenten said, smiling. Neji, who was lost for words, and still dark faced, looked like Hinata when Naruto decided to talk to her. His mind just blanked out.

"I'll se you later, Neji-kun." Tenten said, as she disappeared. Neji still looked sort of looked out of it, and then his two little friends appeared. _"If that doesn't say 'I want you!', then I don't know what does." _Devil said, and Angel nodded. _"To think that she felt that strongly for you. When this is said and done, you better ask that girl out." _Angel said. Both spirits were surprised to see that Neji didn't retort. When they turned to him, he was still looking surprised.

"_Sucks to be a virgin mentally and physically. Maybe she can change that for the both of you." _Devil said.

That brought Neji back to life.

"Huh!? I'll have you know, I know plenty about sex!!!" Neji said outloud, which caused both his sprits to look at him pathetically. _"Screaming about your sex knowledge isn't smart, Genius." _Devil said, and Neji glared fiercely at him. _"After we decide who wins, ask her out, and then become her boyfriend, then husband, then bed partner." _Devil said, which caused Neji to blush crimson, and walk away. _"Think we pushed him too far this time?" _Angel asked. _"If you ask me, not far enough." _Devil replied.

_(With Raven)_

Raven stood, chuckling. "I knew you would win Neji, but I didn't get a chance to see how you won." Raven said, as he saw another flash of pink hair. "Alright already. I know you are there." Raven said.

"I see. Well, I hope you are ready, Raven." A girl's voice said. Raven turned around, and stood ready, as Kirikiri stood on another tree. "So it seems that the Shadow 20 are making another move." Raven said. "Then let's make this quick. I have a date with another pink haired female. Don't want her to think I backed out." Raven said. "Bring it on, Shadow Member Number 3!"

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. Neji wins, and things are all happy and smiles, but not all things shall remain like that. Shadow 20 are moving, and Raven has intercepted her. Let's see how this plays out now.**

**Next Chapter: The Competition is called off temporarily, as Shadow 20 makes their moves. Raven takes on Kirikiri, Blade's past catches up with him, and Coin and Artemis are dragged into a brawl of a lifetime. See the result on:**

**Chapter 18: The Calm Before the Storm!! Approaching Darkness!!**


	18. Prelude to the Dark

**Yo!!! Things are getting interesting in the Misadventures story. An assault of the highest danger presents itself to the young American Nin. See how they fare.**

Chapter 18: The Calm Before the Storm!! Approaching Darkness!!

Blade and Ino were walking towards the Border Village, since their fight was a distance away. Both walked in silence, as Ino let her arm interlock with Blade's, who looked like he accepted how it came to be.

He felt something weird, and stopped. Ino looked at him confused, and noticed his serious look. Blade then turned, and in the trees were 10 men in pure black robes. "Shadow Stalkers…" Blade mumbled, as he turned to face them.

"Shadow 20." Blade said. "Blade of the Swift. Also known as the ex Shadow 20 Number 13, Leader of the Dark 5. Oh how the mighty have fallen." One of the men said. "Che. More like realized what I was doing, and didn't agree with it." Blade said.

"Not to worry. The new Number 13 is stronger than you anyway." Another one said. "Like I care. My only concern is that you creeps are dead." Blade said, as he began to unsheathe his Sky Dragon.

"You shouldn't be too rash, Number 13." Blade stopped, as he felt a cold dark chill run down his spine. He turned, and in another tree stood another boy, 17, with cold grey eyes, and long dark blue hair.

"Master Katana!? Why are you here?" One of the Shadow Men asked. "I wanted to meet who I replaced personally. You go help the others who are going to kill Coin and Artemis." Katana commanded, and the men nodded, and disappeared.

(This guy's chakra. It's dark and evil. Who and where the hell did he come from?) Blade thought to himself, as he grit his teeth. "The ex Number 13 of the Shadow 20. You seem pathetic to me, but who knows. Maybe it's a front." Katana said, and Blade growled.

"Ino. I want you to find Tsunade, and tell her that the Shadow 20 are attacking us American Nin. Raven and my friends may be in grave danger." Blade said. "But what about this guy!? His chakra, it's very unsettling." Ino asked, worry etched on her face.

"You think someone like him can kill me? Dream on! I will be done with him before he knows what hit him." Blade said, smirking. Ino, thought hesitant, nodded, before she disappeared. "You told her to leave so you could show me your full attention." Katana said, as though he was asking a question with a command.

"Nope. Don't want her to see why I was known as the Leader of the Dark 5. If she saw what my sword could really do, she might not look at me the same way." Blade said. "I see. Well we shall see who is stronger, your Sky Dragon, or my Prism Tiger." Katana said, spinning his orange katana named Prism Tiger, as Blade unsheathed Sky Dragon.

_(Border Village)_

Artemis and Coin were hanging in the village, walking around. "The day seems pretty calm. I wonder how the others are doing in their fight." Artemis said, and Sun shrugged. "I doubt they would lose when it comes down to it. Both of them are ridiculously hard headed and stubborn about losing." Sun said. Both continued their walk, until Moon forced a Soul Switch, and tossed his black yo-yo into the trees they were walking past.

From the tree, a man in black robes fell, dead. "Shadow Stalkers are here." Moon said, and Artemis nodded. Then 30 Shadow Stalkers surrounded them, and forced both nin back to back. "Feeling combative?" Moon asked. "Do we have a choice?" Artemis asked, as she put her ring on, causing her Chakra Bow to appear.

_(Forest: Raven)_

"So tell me, Kirikiri. How commited is this attack?" Raven asked. "Well, Artemis and Coin are going to be fighting an army, you fight me, and Blade is facing his replacement." She said, smiling brightly.

"Replacement? Krad has a new Number 13? Well isn't that nice. He can't possibly hurt Blade. He **IS** the strongest Shadow Member to ever come from that group." Raven said, smirking. "You obviously haven't met Katana." That caused Raven's eyes to widen. "So you seriously think that someone could take Blade on a serious plane? That is dumb. He is the best Shadow 20 has ever had!" Raven said.

"If you wish to think that. But I will warn you. When he was recruited, he was an S Rank wanted nin from America. Where as Blade was a nin with natural S-Rank abilities. I wonder who is more dangerous." Kirikiri said. "Che. Your words do nothing to hurt me. Just gives me a reason to speed up killing you." Raven said.

_(Forest: Blade)_

Blade didn't like this kid, and Katana felt that Blade was a threat that shouldn't be allowed to live. "The new Number 13 huh? Well damn. Seems like Krad has taken to picking random guys from the streets into his group." Blade said.

"You should know. You DO live on the streets. At least, back in America you do." Katana said, and Blade scowled. "Think it's funny not having anyone to call family, do you?" Blade asked.

"You were unfortunate. I was unfortunate. That is life. I chose not to dwell on it. Face it, all of us are nothing more that a bunch of street rats that have the natural ability to use chakra, save a few. That is fact, and nothing more." Katana said.

"Yeah, and the one who took us in was either the President who's a ninja, or Krad, the sociopath." Blade said. "I learned not to bite the hand of the one who provides the food and clothes." Katana said. "I learned that to stand for your beliefs makes me a better person than you or Krad will ever be." Blade said.

"I see. An idealistic fool you are. You and all of the Death Gods ar, trying to save America from someone who almost has complete control of it. Pointless fighting is all it is." Katana said. "Maybe it won't be as pointless when I kick your ass." Blade said. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't." Katana said, smirking along with Blade.

_(Border Village)_

"How many do you count, Moon?" Artemis asked. "I would guess about 35 on sight, maybe 50-60 if there are any hidden." Moon said, and Artemis chuckled. "Those odds aren't even close in their favor." Artemis said. "Since this isn't even close to a fight, can we consider this a date, or are you still playing hard to get?" Moon asked, smirking.

"Save it, Cassanova. If you kill more than I do, then maybe this is a date." Artemis said. "I see. Okay then. Game on." Moon said, smirking.

_(Forest: Sasuke and Hinata)_

Sasuke walked back to the Border Village, along with Hinata, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. "How close would you say that Orochimaru is?" Sasuke asked. "Closer than I would ever want him to be, personally." Suigetsu said. "I see." Sasuke said, and he closed his eyes.

"Well, how has Juugo been as of late?" Sasuke asked. "His mood swings haven't been as frequent, but he still needs someone to cage him." Suigetsu said. "Hn. Well, I have no choice but to watch him." Sasuke said. "And us?" Karin asked hopefully. "You will follow me whether I say you can or not." Sasuke said.

"Isn't that a great show of friendship, Sasuke-kun?" All 5 nin stopped, and Hinata felt a dark chill run down her spine. She turned, and before she knew it, Sasuke was in front of her. "What do you want, Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, glaring as Hinata's eyes widened.

"I see I am not liked here. What a shame. But that is more your problem than it is mine. I wish for your head, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said, as his eyes turned crimson with the Sharingan. "So it's true. Slithers has gained a new set of eyes." Suigetsu said.

"The eyes of my brother." Sasuke said. "If anything, he has to die! If he lives, many lives will be lost because of this bastard!!" Sasuke said, and Suigetsu smirked. "Count me in! This bastard has so many lumps coming to him from me, that this sword on my back won't be enough!" Suigetsu said, as he unsheated The Guillotine Sword from his back.

"If Sasuke-kun is fighting, then I will help him!" Karin said, pulling out three kunai. "I too am on Sasuke's side. I am sorry, but my current jailor let's me roam without fear that I may kill mindlessly." Juugo said. "That is your loss. Team Hebi, you will die like the traitorous snakes that you are." Orochimaru said. "And you will not live to see another day!" Sasuke said, as his Sharingan flared to life.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. The whole contest has been thrown into awry due to The Shadow 20 and Orochimaru. Sasuke and Blade are facing some tough odds, Raven's foe is stronger than she seems, and Coin and Artemis face a small assault force. Who will pull ahead?**

**Next Chapter: A mysterious past that's connected to The Shadow 20. A strength that he keeps hidden under wraps. Blade will be forced to face his past as Katana, the new Shadow Number 13, challenges him. Will the Sleeping Dragon awaken, or will it die in a blaze of destruction left by the Crouching Tiger? Find out on:**

**Chapter 19: The Engulfing Darkness: Part 1: The Dragon's Rage and the Tiger's Fury!!**


	19. Engulfing Darkness: Part 1

**Yo!! The beginning of the Darkness is here, and the American Death Gods are in for the fight of their lives. First up is Blade. Let's see how things fall out!!**

Chapter 19: The Engulfing Darkness: Part 1: The Dragon's Rage and the Tiger's Fury!!

Blade and Katana stood across from each other in the trees, both waiting for the other to make a move. A battle between the two Leaders of the Dark 5 was a battle that would have warranted witnesses to such a battle. But this wasn't a batte to see who was stronger. This was a fight between two nin who are fighting for their beliefs.

One who is enshrouded in darkness, the other a hero drenched in the darkness. The only thing in common: both nin held the Number 13. Blade and Katana. Both held the name for a sword. Now, which one will cut through the other, or break under the high intense battle that is to come.

"Last chance Blade. Back down before you die." Katana said. "Words are cheap at this point, Katana. I'll let my sword do the talking." Blade said, and both nin nodded.

In a flash of speed, both nin hopped from their spots, and clashed in mid-air. Both nin were pushed back, and landed in their original trees. Then both launched again, and clashed in mid-air with rapid flashes of their blades, before both they both landed on opposite trees.

Katana hopped into another tree, while Blade looked on. "I am done with the warm ups. I say we take this to the ne-" Katana brought his sword up just in time to block the light blue bolt that nearly cleaved his head off. "I thought you would never ask." Blade said. He called Sky Dragon's 2nd form, the extendable rubber-like blade.

"So, this is the 2nd form. The long-range type." Katana said. "More or less." Blade said, smirking. (He didn't have to call his sword's name to activate his sword? I see. So him being their leader was no joke.) Katana thought to himself. Blade called Sky Dragon back, and it slithered around him.

"You like my dragon? It's hungry for your blood." Blade said. "Sorry to say, but my blood won't be spilled today. This field will run red with the blood of the ex Shadow Number 13, and the shards of his beloved sword." Katana said, as he pointed his blade towards the sky, and rested his other hand above the sharp end.

"So now we see who shall prevail in this battle of shadows. Now, Stalk Your Prey: Prism Tiger!" Katana said, as he brought his hand down. Instead of slashing his hand through, the blade began to slowly disintegrate, until all that was left was the hilt. (His blade just vanished? But how?) Blade looked hesitant to attack, trying to figure out this new attack.

(Okay. The blade disintegrated. What does that-!?) Blade then hopped away, as small dusts of shards slammed where he was standing, leaving a bunch of fine holes in the ground. (It disintegrated into blades about 2 centimeters by 2 centimeters, each as sharp as a knife cutting through butter.) Blade thought to himself. His eyes then widened in fear. (Oh no…it's slowly releasing itself from my grasp. My true power…)

Blade landed on the ground, glaring at Katana. (This guy is too strong. He may draw out my past power. I'm not ready to face my past yet…) Blade thought to himself. "What is wrong, Blade? What has happened to the one known as Blade of the Ryugan?" Katana asked. "I have buried that name. I am known as Blade the Swift, Death God for The President!" Blade said, glaring.

"Who are you trying to convince, yourself? Face it. Who you were is who you will be forever. No one will be able to change what you were." Katana said. "You are wrong! My past has been buried for the last 4 years. I am just fine!" Blade said. "Really? Well then, I guess I will just draw that power out." Katana said, as he thrust his hilt, and the thousands of mini blades shot at Blade.

Blade growled, and hopped as the attacks decimated where he was just standing. (Those attacks are hard to see, but I can predict where they are going to move and strike.) Blade thought to himself, as he powered down Sky Dragon, and slashed around, causing some of the pieces to fly away from him.

He then hopped back, and began moving faster to avoid the attack coming from everywhere. He couldn't see it, but if he moved fast enough, then he should be able to dodge them easily.

Katana was feeling annoyed. Blade definitely lived up to his namesake, but he wanted to face the demon that was known as Blade of the Ryugan. That kind of opponent would be fun.

"Come on, Blade. I want to see him. The one who was Krad's strongest nin. I want to face him, not this shell of a nin." Katana said, and Blade growled, but suffered getting nicked in his cheek.

"See? You aren't strong enough to hope to live." Katana said, as Blade hopped into another tree to dodge another attack. Katana turned to watch him, and quickly fished a kunai out to block Sky Dragon shooting out and attempting to cleave him again. "This is all there is to Blade? Sad." Katana said, as he pushed Sky Dragon out of the way, and managed to pierce Blade's leg a little with his shards.

"Weakling." Katana said, and Blade brought his arms up to block another swarm of blades. When it passed him, he had various cuts all along his arms and legs, and blood was slowly coming from them.

"Hmph. What use are you now, Blade? You can't even fight on a decent plane." Katana said, as Blade stuggled to his feet. "You hope to protect people with that meager power you have? Ridiculous." Katana said, smirking. "How about I kill those you hold dear? Will that draw out any sort of fight from you?" Katana asked. Blade stopped, and his hair covered his eyes.

"How about I kill Raven and your friends? Will that get you to fight? Or better yet, how about I kill that slut you have for a girlfriend?" Katana asked coldly, before he felt something slice past his cheek. He turned, and his eyes widened as Sky Dragon was embedded in the tree behind him.

(When did he move to attack?) Katana thought as he turned to Blade, who looked like he was shaking a little. "You win Katana." Katana looked confuse, and then Blade began to smile wickedly. "You wanted Blade of the Ryugan? Guess what? He's back!!" Blade screamed, as his eyes flashed from his hair, a black vertical slit along the middle. His eyes flashed through, and Katana could see the emptiness and darkness in them, and he could feel the cold and emotionless look in Blade's eyes. Blade calmly called Sky Dragon back, and began to swirl it above his head.

"Launch into the Heavens and Beyond: Galaxy Dragon!!" Sky Dragon swirled around him, and both were encased in a bright dome of light. When cracks began to form in the dome, Katana could see a pair of green eyes looking from the dome, radiating a cold evil he couldn't place, and then he felt it.

It shot out like a cold chill.

A cold chakra of nothing but pure evil hit him like a right hook.

(What is this? Killing intent? No, it's too dark and full of evil to solely be that.) Katana's eyes then widened when he heard an unearthly roar, and a dark blue dragon with a black stripe on it's back shot out of the dome. It then constricted around his owner, and stared at Katana with green eyes that held evil.

"Is he the one who you are to kill?" The dragon asked, a voice full of wisdom asked. Blade merely nodded. The Dragon then roared, and floated above Blade.

(That is the power. The power of Blade of the Ryugan…) Katana thought to himself, as he then began to smirk. (This is the power Krad warned of. I can't wait!!) Katana thought to himself, as he began to chuckle.

"So this is it. I can't believe the sheer dark enery that is coming off of you. Krad was right. You are bad." Katana said. Blade didn't reply. Katana smirked, as his shards began to slither up Galaxy Dragon, until it sliced it to pieces. Instead of looking slightly worried, Blade's look remained, showing nothing into his mind. Then, in front of Katana's eyes, the giant dragon reformed.

(No way. It can regenerate because of Blade's chakra?) Katana thought to himself. "You can't kill that which can heal itself as fast as you slash at it." Blade said, his voice was detached and he looked just as cold and emotionless. "Fine. Then I will off you in one shot." Katana said, smirking. Blade stood still as Katana was about to have his shards attack, the dragon had crashed onto him, and tried to eat him. A flash of orange and some shards later, the dragon was beheaded, just to reform perfectly.

"It is useless." Blade said, as the dragon roared dangerously. "I see. This enemy lives up to his name." Katana said, as his sword reformed. "But it isn't enough to stop me." Katana said, as he pointed his sword towards the ground. "Now, I show you what it's like to die." Katana said. "Stalk Your Prey, and Kill: Tiger Diamond Storm!" Katana said, as he dropped his sword. Instead of hitting the ground, it vanished into the ground. (Hm. His 3rd form?) Blade thought to himself, as his dragon constricted itself around Katana. Then the unthinkable happened.

Blade looked to his left and right, and felt like he was in a corridor of orange katanas sticking out of the ground, blade point sticking up. (What's up with these blades?) Blade thought to himself. "You should get a good look at these blades." Blade turned his attention to Katana, who stood across from him. "Welcome to my world. The world of my swords." Katana said.

"Each of these swords you see here, will have the same effect that Tiger Prism had." Katana said. (Ng. I'm counting at least 100 of those swords. The amount of shards he will create will reach the millions…) Blade thought to himself, as his Ryogan eyes took everything in. (It would be impossible for me to block or dodge all of them.) Blade thought to himself, as all the swords began to disentigrate.

"Die, Blade." Katana said, as his swords disappeared. Then, in an instant, multiple holes appeared in Blade's body, and blood spewed everywhere. Blade's Galaxy Dragon was ripped to shreds, and powered down to the katana form, which had a ton of nicks in it. Blade's eyes returned from the Ryugan slit to normal, and he fell to the ground, in a bloody heap, eyes glazed over.

"I must say, the amount of power that Blade of the Ryugan had was suffocating, but then again, I am also a Shadow Member. You put up a good fight, but the torch has been passed to a stronger ninja." Katana said, as his sword also turned back to normal.

"But don't worry. If you live, then live with the knowledge that you couldn't defeat me. The Shadow 20 is in more than capable hands." Katana said, as he began to walk away. "I'm not done yet…" Katana's eyes widened, as he slowly turned to see Blade shaking and struggling to stand up.

(What? He's standing?) Katana turned around, and stared at Blade in disbelief. "How? How are you standing!? How are you-!?" Katana was stunned silent as Blade's Ryugan was staring at him with nothing showing. "But my attack destroys at a cellular level. Your chakra shouldn't be able to recover for another month!" Katana said, awe and confusion on his features.

"I told you. To kill a dragon is not an easy task. If you want to finish me, then you have to try again." Blade said with no emotion whatsoever. His eyes then flashed, and Katana's eyes widened in fear. Behind Blade's person, was the illusion of a dragon, roaring in anger.

"You wish to kill the dragon? Good luck. My will as a warrior is not so weak as to submit to the evils of the Shadow 20. You want the American Death Gods dead? Well good luck. You defeated me, but you won't be able to stop Raven once the chips are really down. In fact, you will be the second person to see my dragon, and continue to walk among the living." Blade said, and that caused Katana's eyes to widen.

"Yes. Including the dragon you see before you, but it is because of this that I know Raven will kill you." Blade said. "He witnessed my dragon, and didn't shake or shudder in fear. In fact, he smirked, and said 'Some Dragon I was, losing to a mere half-demon.'" Blade said, and smirked. "You will get yours Katana." Blade's eyes then reverted to normal, before he fell to the ground, eyes glazed, and barely hanging on to life.

Katana continued to stare at Blade's fallen body with wide eyes, before he shook his head, and frowned. "So. Raven is the first to see the full power of Blade of the Ryugan, live, and even insult the creature." Katana mumbled.

(That changes the game. Raven deserves a little more observation than I thought he would require.) Katana then turned to walk away. "Blade of the Ryugan. Survive this battle, so I may take you on again, and see the unleashed dragon once again." Katana said, as he walked away, leaving Blade spewing in his own blood.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. The fight was pretty good. Blade lost, but this isn't the end of the attack. It continues, and things take an interesting turn. Wait till you see what I pull out the box!!**

**Next Chapter: The Shadow 20 and the American Death Gods have always been enemies, but now the Shadows have resorted to recruiting children? Who is Kirikiri, and does she have the power to defeat Raven, or is Raven in over his head? Find out on:**

**Chapter 20: The Engulfing Darkness: Part 2: A Half-Demon's Sword, and a Shadow's Shield!!**


	20. Engulfing Darkness: Part 2

**Yo!! Blade has been felled, but that doesn't mean the end. Raven's turn is next, and you know damn well he won't stop until he wins. Let's see if he can pull it off.**

Chapter 20: The Engulfing Darkness: Part 2: A Half-Demon's Sword, and a Shadow's Shield!!

Raven unsheathed his dark blue Fenrir sword, and pointed it at Kirikiri, who was smiling childishly. "Hope your attack is sharp enough to pierce me." Kirikiri said, smiling. (What? Sharp enough?) Raven thought to himself.

"Don't be smart, squirt. If a sword is coming, then no kind of chakra could possibly stop it from cutting even a tad bit." Raven said. "You sure, Demon-kun?" Kirikiri said, and Koji frowned. He then hopped from his tree, and charged.

He slashed, and his blade hit home, but his eyes widened. Blood flowed, but Kirikiri looked excited. "You didn't make your blade sharp enough, Demon-kun." Kirikiri said, and Raven's eyes were wide. (I slashed her, I know I did!! Then why…) The blood was flowing down Raven's hand, and along his hilt. Raven hopped back, and frowned.

"Damnit. What the hell was that?" Raven muttered. (That attack didn't do anything, but cut myself. How the hell did she do that?) Raven thought to himself. "Come on, Demon-kun! I know you are stronger than that!" Kirikiri said, smiling brightly. Raven frowned, and charged again, and the same thing happened.

He slashed at her, and he was the one who got hit. Raven cursed and tried to think this through. He then activated his Sharingan, and charged again. (She has to be using some kind of jutsu. My Sharingan should be able to figure her out!) Raven thought, as he charged one more time.

Like last time, he slashed, she was hit, he felt the cut, and shot backwards. When Raven landed, he looked like he couldn't believe. (There was no fluctuation of chakra as though it were a jutsu. Then that means!?) Raven thought in his mind.

"You have been using nothing more than your chakra to block my strikes…" Raven muttered outloud, as he looked at Kirikiri. "My. You figured me out, Demon-kun." Kirikiri said, smiling. (But figuring her out doesn't do me any good if I can't do anything about it.) Raven looked seriously confused.

"What can I do to attack her if all my strikes get reflected by her chakra pressure?" Raven asked himself quietly. "My turn to attack, Demon-kun?" Kirikiri asked, and Raven glared. "Guess I have to play defense for this fight." Raven said, as Kirikiri unsheathed her sword.

"Hope you survive!" She said brightly, and Raven could feel the chakra in the air. (No way. The pressure she's exerting! It's unreal!!) Raven thought to himself. Kirikiri swung, and a large concentration of chakra shot out of her sword. "What!?" Raven screamed, before the chakra attack engulfed him, blasting him. (She shot concentrated chakra at me? Without using any hand signs?) Was the last thought Raven had before he flew.

Kirikiri sheated her sword, and looked at the destruction. There were trees that left a nice little path of destruction from where her attacked went. She followed it, until she came to where her attack seemed to not be as strong, and didn't see Raven anywhere. "Hm. Demon-kun isn't here. Wonder where he is…" Kirikiri said, as she looked around.

Raven was resting under a tree, some distance away. That last attack did some kind of damage. He couldn't feel his left arm, he had all sorts of chakra induced burns on his body, and he had to use some of his chakra to activate his Frosty Eye so he could keep his body from getting infections from the cuts on his person.

"I can't take her at this time. My attacks are all about precision and striking. They are useless against that kind of barrier. I need some kind of attack that is all force." Raven muttered to himself. He tried to stand, but felt his legs begin to give way.

"Ng. I'm in no condition to be moving anywhere." Raven muttered to himself. _"Pup. This looks pretty serious. Do you have a plan?" _"Thought it was quiet. Where have you been, Fang?" Raven asked himself. _"Nothing of interest has been happening as of late. Decided to just sit back and observe." _Fang replied. "Nice. But I have no idea as how to attack her." Raven muttered.

Before he could get an inquiry from Fang, he felt some powerful chakra approaching him. He looked up, and a beam of chakra was flying at him. ­(What!? She found me already!?) Raven only had one choice, and he hoped that he could get it to work.

Kirikiri walked towards the area she launched her attack, and was surprised to see that Raven was gone yet again. "He really knows how to dodge an attack when it matters, that Demon-kun." Kirikiri muttered to herself, before her ninja senses began to go off.

She turned, as an Ice Mirror appeared behind her, Raven launching out of it with his right hand engulfed in icy chakra. "Die!! Frosty Slash!!" Raven screamed, as he shot out of the mirror, Sharingan blaring. Kirikiri chuckled, and released a blinding light using her chakra.

The flash caught Raven off guard, and he didn't get a chance to shield his eyes. So basically, he was blinded by the attack. Raven fell to the ground, writhing in pain, and rubbing at his eyes.

"Damnit!! My eyes!! I can't see!!" Raven screamed in pain. "I imagine you are blind, Demon-kun." Kirikiri said, and Raven tried to open his eyes, and he couldn't see a thing. "Normally it would only blind for a little while, but because Sharingan eyes are so perceptive and sharp in their vision, the light will be 5 times as powerful, blinding you for the rest of your natural life." Kirikiri said, and Raven felt his blood run cold, before he was hit by another beam of chakra.

"This isn't any fun anymore. A weakened enemy doesn't fight all that well." Kirikiri said, as Raven felt his consciousness begin to fade. (Is this it? Do I really die like this?) Raven thought to himself, as he felt the end coming. Before he lost all knowledge of the living, he heard what sounded like an explosion, but he felt no heat in the surrounding area, just a lot of dust.

Kirikiri barely avoided the attack that leveled the earth. (Who attacked?) Kirikiri could feel the new comer's chakra, but because of the dust, she couldn't see. When the dust began to dissipate, Kirikiri could see the outline of something huge.

When she could get a clear view of the image, what she saw was a giant blade, about as big as a building, resting in the ground, blade side down. She looked up at the hilt, and was surprised to see another girl with pink hair holding Raven.

(What's this? Another person?) Kirikiri thought to herself. Then right in front of her eyes, the giant sword morphed into a silver slug, and the girl slid down it. When she landed, the slug poofed away, and the girl set Raven down next to a tree. "You are one of Raven's friends?" Kirikiri asked.

"Are you one of the nin who works for someone named Krad?" The pink haired girl asked. "I am. I'm his Number 3, Kirikiri." She said, as the pink haired girl smirked. "I am Sakura Haruno, the one who will defeat you!" Sakura said, pointing at Kirikiri.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. Raven has been put into a bind, and things look grim for him. But with Sakura there to help him, will she be able to help Raven, or will she be defeated as well? Well, only I know, and you will next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Team 7 has always been known as a heavy combat team. Most balanced of the 3-man-cells, Team 7 is strong in all forms. They are now put to the test. Sasuke faces off with Orochimaru, Sakura faces Kirikiri, and Naruto faces off against whomever pisses him off. Can Team 7 win? Find out on:**

**Chapter 21: Engulfing Darkness: Part 3: Trials of Team 7!!**


	21. Engulfing Darkness: Part 3

**Yo!! The Battles come to a dramatic and unexpected end as Raven is pushed to the limit. But somehow, the American Bad-Ass will pull something out of his hat, and win, I hope. To find out, read and enjoy.**

Chapter 21: Engulfing Darkness: Part 3: Trials of Team 7!!

Naruto and Mika were walking around the villa in the Border Village. Naruto was still riding the victory high that he had after defeating Mika, so his mood was pretty jovial. "I can't wait to get some ramen to celebrate my victory!!" Naruto said, while Mika smiled and shook her head.

"Nice to see you are all pumped up, Naruto-kun." Mika said, as Naruto laughed. "Why shouldn't I be? Ramen is the best food ever!! "Naruto said, hopping up and down. Before Mika could comment, Moon and Artemis shot by, as 35 men in black cloaks followed them.

"What was that about?" Mika asked. "Those looked like Raven's friends." Naruto said, as he smirked. "Looks like I get to have a little bit of fun before I eat!!" Naruto then hopped off after them. "Can't wait, can he?" Mika muttered before she took off after him.

_(Forest)_

"You would try to help Demon-kun, even though it is pointless?" Kirikiri asked, as Sakura got into her battle stance. "Maybe he would rather die in his current state. I blinded him, and he will never be a ninja without his eyes." Kirikiri said.

"Normally you might be right, but my teacher is the best Medic Nin in Konoha. I bet she can find a way to heal his sight." Sakura said, and Kirikiri smiled brightly. "Oh, I see. Well that changes everything! Now I should end him now!!" Kirikiri said, smiling excitedly.

_(Elsewhere in the Forest)_

"So tell me Sasuke-kun. Do you think that you can defeat me, even though I wield your brother's eyes?" Orochimaru asked, as Sasuke glared at him. "Or maybe better. I will start by attacking your little girlfriend there." Sasuke really scowled this time, and glared darkly.

"Karin. I want you to grab Hinata, and get out of here right now. Suigetsu, Juugo, we are going to end this bastard here and now!!" Sasuke commanded, as Suigetsu looked super excited. "All right!! A battle of this caliber will be so much fun!!" Suigetsu said, excited. "If that is what you want, Sasuke-san. I will back you up." Juugo said. "Isn't this nice? Three of you vs. one of me. Sadly, you will need 300 more before you can hope to match me!" Orochimaru said.

_(Border Village)_

"Well, they sure are more tenacious than I thought they would be!!" Moon said, as he and Artemis were running through the trees. "They do seem more persistant than usual." Artemis said, as she was hopping backwards and shooting into the swarm of black cloaks.

"Don't bother. I already have a pretty good lead. You won't win." Moon said, smirking. Artemis smirked back. "Well, guess I have to even the field then." She said, as she aimed her chakra bow into the air. "Arrow Rain!!" Artemis said, as an arrow shot into the air. As it began to descend, it burst into 50 arrows, and rained down on the cloaked men. Both looked on as her arrows took out a large chunk of the men.

"I'd say I am ahead by 15 now." Artemis said, smirking, while Moon shook his head. "Playing hard to get, are we? Well then, guess it's time to pull ahead again." Moon said, as more of the cloaked men appeared in front of them. "Good timing. I wanted to try a new move." Moon said, as he pulled out 10 yo-yos.

"Now, go my pets! Dance of the Viper!!" Moon said, as his yo-yos spun down the string, and shot off the ground, and attacked. Moon was moving and weaving his fingers around, which caused his yo-yos to attack various foes in an unexpected fashion. Artemis groaned, as Moon dispatched the men with no problem.

"I'd say we are even again." Moon said, smirking arrogantly. "You haven't won yet." Artemis said. Before they knew it, there were close to 100 of the men surrounding them. "Man. What a bother." Moon said. "I agree. Can't they just die and stop respawning?" Artemis said, as Moon smirked. "Respawning? What is this, Halo?" Moon asked.

"Shut up." Artemis said, chuckling. "You two look like you could use some help!!" The two American nin looked into the trees, and saw Naruto there, along with that girl that wanted to defeat Raven. "Naruto. Your dating tactics are weird. Why a forest for a first date?" Moon asked, as Mika blushed and Naruto frowned.

"You are one to talk! You are here in the forest aren't you!?" Naruto screamed. "In all fairness, this isn't a date. It's a contest to try and get a date. Second: when did you of all people get a chance to date someone as pretty and attractive as her with all the faults you have?" Moon asked, as his smirk became more mischevious as Naruto's face became more annoyed. "Shut up!!" Naruto hopped down, and landed next to Moon, glaring at him.

"I bet you aren't all that good anyway!! All you do is play with those toys!" Moon scowled at Naruto. "These aren't merely toys, Naruto-no-baka!! These are weapons!!" Moon shot back. "Seem useless to me!!" "Okay then, Blondie!! A battle I say!! One with most kills win!!" "You are on!!" Artemis and Mika looked on, sweat dropping and shaking their heads. "Boys…"

_(With Raven)_

Sakura and Kirikiri squared off to after their little fight, while Raven tried his hardest to stay conscious, though he wouldn't be able to see anyway. Both girls looked a little beaten and winded, with scratches all over their bodies, and a large bruise on Kirikiri's arm from where Sakura landed a clean hit.

"So, you must be someone who is close to Raven if you would help him so willingly." Kirikiri said, as Sakura gave her a confused look. "Both of us are American Nin. We aren't looked upon too highly in the world, and our reputation is pretty bad. But with someone like Krad to bring power to America, then we will become respected again." Kirikiri said, and Raven growled silently.

"That's what you truly believe?" Both girls were surprised to see Raven staggering to his feet, with all the injuries he had attained. "Krad doesn't care about America, hell he probably doesn't care about any of his little subordinates. He is a power hungry psychopath who will kill anyone who gets in his way. He is nothing more than a manaiacal monster who wants the world under his thumb." Raven said, but before he could go on, he heard someone quietly crying.

"What the? Why are you crying?" Raven asked, as tears were flowing down Kirikiri's eyes. "I don't like you talking bad about Krad-sama!! He isn't some monster!!" Kirikiri screamed in anger, as her chakra began to fly off of her. "Ng!?" Raven muttered, before he was blasted by some chakra.

"Raven!!" Sakura screamed, as Raven slid back. "What the hell do you know!?" Kirikiri screamed. "More than you do." Raven said, as he once again struggled to his feet. "You're childish innocent view of him is of one who doesn't know of his true colors." Raven said, as he sat at the base of a tree.

"Krad is as evil as they get. He draws you in and uses you, until he believes that you are useless, and then he disposes of you, without remorse. I know of this, because my best friend was in the group." Raven said. "He won't waste a moment to kill you off." All three turned to the trees, and in it was Katana.

"So we finally meet at last, Raven: Leder of the Death Gods." Katana said. "Katana-sama!" Kirikiri said. "Man. All I hear is his voice, and I already judge this guy as an ass-hole." Raven said, with a smirk. Katana chukled coldly. "The demon is right. Krad is everything that Raven says he is, and then some." Katana said.

"What?" Kirikiri asked, sorrow showing. "He is everything that Raven said, and he also was curious as too if you would be able to do this mission if you knew the truth, being nothing more than a naïve 10 year old." Katana said. Kirikiri looked out of it, as her glazed stare was too the ground.

"You are unfit to complete this mission." Katana said. "What'cha gonna do about it?" Raven asked, as Sakura was beginning to try and heal him. "Kill her."

_(With Sasuke)_

"No offense, Uchiha, but we really aren't making much in the form of groundwork." Suigetsu said, as Sasuke was standing next to him, the Curse Mark covering half his body. "Tell me something I don't know?" Sasuke asked annoyed, as a giant snake charged both of them, forcing them too dodge.

"That Hinata girl may like you. Did you know that?" Suigetsu asked. "You've asked me that or some rendition of the question 18 times now! Can't it wait until I'm not being attacked by a Sannin!?" Sasuke asked, as they landed next to Juugo, who turned his arms into giant blades.

"Any ideas, Sasuke-san?" Juugo asked. "I'm working on it…" Sasuke muttered. "Well, I hope it's good! Because tall, pale, and snakely is charging!!" Suigetsu screamed.

_(With Raven)_

"Kill…her?" Raven asked, shock on his features. "Kill her!? Are you mad!?" Raven screamed, anger in his voice. "The girl is expendable." Katana said it like it was common knowledge.

"Human life is not fucking expedable!! Her life holds just as much meaning as my own!!" Raven screamed in anger. "So would mine or the others who follow Krad?" Katana asked. "I'm glad you asked me that. They knew exactly what they were doing. They were not 10 years old!! They were smart enough to know right from wrong!! She didn't have a choice, you bastard!!" Raven screamed in fury.

"Her not having a choice isn't my issue. I was just commanded to kill her if she failed." Katana said, as he summoned an orange blade. "So goodbye, girl!" Katana said, as he threw his blade. To everyone's surprise, and awe, Raven took the hit, and fell to the ground, as the orange blade in his stomach disappeared.

"Raven!!" Sakura screamed. "Why? Why help someone like her, someone who is on Krad's side?" Katana asked. "Because…she…still has…some light…in her…" Raven said slowly, as Sakura stopped next to him. "She is a child. I believe that (cough cough) she can be helped, unlike the rest. It wasn't too late…for Blade, so…it isn't too late for her…" Raven was obviously zoning in and out of consciousness, and Sakura was having some kind of time keeping him stabilized.

"You American Demons are fools. I have no time for your stupidity. At least Raven's death will make this whole outing worthwhile." Katana said, as he disappeared. "Well well well…seems like…I'm done…" Raven muttered sadly, as Sakura pumped chakra into him, which didn't seem to be helping much. "I doubt…I will make…it much longer…so there's one thing…I need…taken care of." Raven said, as he was fading away.

"Make sure…the girl lives…a good life…" Raven said, as he began to fade away. Kiri was quite stunned, and Sakura was beginning to panic. Raven's pulse was fading, and she didn't have the chakra to bring him back. So Kiri decided that his fate was in her hands.

She walked to Sakura, and began to transfer her chakra into Sakura's healing jutsu. "Demon-kun can't die yet. I won't allow it!" Kiri said with determination, and Sakura smiled. "I agree. Let's save him!!"

_(With Sasuke)_

"Not to sound like a broken record, Sasuke, but we aren't exactly winning." Suigetsu said, as him and Juugo were down, and Sasuke had taken a knee. "Sasuke-san. You need to use your full power." Juugo said. "Hn." Sasuke said, ignoring them. "Uchiha! Refusing to use your power because the girl is here is selfish, especially considering that there is a real chance we could die!!" Suigetsu said, standing.

Sasuke frowned, and Juugo shook his head. "It cannot be helped." Juugo said, and Sasuke shook his head. "It cannot be helped." Sasuke repeated, as the Curse Mark began to overtake his body, transforming to Curse Mark: Level 2. Orochimaru smirked evilly.

"I see you wish to take this fight seriously, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said, smirking. Sasuke said nothing, but he charged the Chidori. "It cannot be helped. Someone needs to kill you, and I am willing to show my inner demon if it means that goal is met." Sasuke said, as he charged.

_(With Moon)_

"So Naruto, how many did you defeat?" Moon asked, as Naruto and him were surrounded by the black cloaked men. "How many did you get?" Naruto asked. "More than you." Moon said. "Oh really!?" Naruto screamed, and they both began to argue.

"Boys…" Artemis and Mika muttered, as they hopped back into the clearing. "Other than those two being idiots, that was pretty fun." Mika said, and Artemis nodded. "A normal day for us." Artemis said, as Moon and Naruto began to punch and kick at each other. "Hey guys. If we are done here, let's head back to the village. I'm tired, and I want to see how Raven did." Artemis said, smiling.

_(Somewhere in the Forest)_

"It should be somewhere around here, if what Ino said is true." Tsunade said, as Shizune was right behind her. "She said that Blade was fighting some bad-ass." Shizune said, before Tsunade gasped. "Damnit!!" Shizune turned, and gasped at the sight of Blade on the ground, with all sorts of wounds, cuts, and gashes on his body.

"What the hell happened to him!?" Tsunade asked, as she began to use her Medical Jutsus to see if he was alive. Surprising her, his pulse was still beating, faint but alive.

"Shishou!!" Tsunade turned, as Sakura walked into the clearing, dragging Raven with her. "Raven!? What the hell is this!?" Tsunade asked, as Shizune grabbed Raven and began to heal him. "Shizune-sempai. Raven mentioned something about his eyes." Sakura said, and Tsunade frowned. "I see. Let's get them stabilized before I make any moves to heal the serious stuff." Tsunade said, as they began to work.

_(With Sasuke)_

"You know, Sasuke. You always find some odd way to impress me. Whatever that dome you created was, it was strong enough to send Snake Eyes flying, and give us enough time to get you to the Border Village." Suigetsu said, as Sasuke didn't have the energy to glare at him.

"Shut up…" Sasuke said. "He needs to be treated. Let's find Karin. She knows a little bit about Medical Ninjutsu." Juugo said. Suigetsu remembered that he mentioned Karin and his other female friend going to the Border Village, so they would try there first.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. The fights have come to the end, and both sides are in the pains of battle. Raven isn't in the best of health, and Blade is looking worse than he is, but I believe they both will be okay.**

**Next Chapter: The boys of the Misadventure series heal and recuperate, but that doesn't mean nothing happens! Examining Music, and a new Death God, are the combined recipe for:**

**Chapter 22: The Light at the End of the Darkness!! A Day to Recover!!**


	22. Darkness Pass

**Yo!! The arc is officially over!! The American Assault Arc, which is arc one by the way. Is now over with this chapter, so read and enjoy.**

Chapter 22: The Light at the End of the Darkness!! A Day to Recover!!

_(Border Village Hospital)_

Raven groaned and moaned, before he woke up. "groan What happened?" Raven asked. "You tell me. When I found you, you were barely conscious." Raven knew that was the voice of Tsunade, and he turned in the direction of her voice.

"I'd say I'm glad to see you, but I can't really see." Raven said, as he looked around blindly. "Yeah, that wasn't easy to fix. You're not completely blind, but your normal vision isn't going to be the same. I fixed your Sharingan so that it is as good as new, but your vision without the Sharingan is blind. In a way, that is quite ironic." Tsunade said, smirking.

"How so?" Raven asked. "Ask Sasuke next chance you get." Tsunade said, as she handed Raven a case. "Hm? A present?" Raven asked. "I didn't get you anything. That little girl did." Tsunade said, and Raven shook his head.

"Hey, did you agree to watch her? I asked Sakura to ask you to make sure she leads a normal life for a nin." Raven asked. "I'm sorry, but I cannot agree to that." Tsunade said, and Raven frowned.

"Why the hell not!?" Raven screamed. "Because she is an American Nin, and she has asked to be under your care." Tsunade said, and Raven's eyes widened. "What!? My care?" Raven asked, as he looked towards the case in his hands. "She seems to be quite attached to you." Tsunade said, and Raven smiled. "I guess I could watch her. In a sense, I always wanted a younger sister."

_(Blade's Room)_

After a few minutes of chilling and doing nothing, Blade eventually began to wake up, and Raven smiled. "You up, Blade?" Raven asked. "Yeah…I'm up now." Blade said, as he stretched. "Well, we survived another life and death attack." Raven said. "Yeah, so how long we in here?" Blade asked. "A couple of days. I have my music, and we are awake enough to make fun of a few songs." Raven said, smirking. "I'm game." Blade said.

_(Elsewhere)_

"Hey Sakura! I heard that Raven and Blade woke up!!" Ino said, as she ran to Sakura, who was helping Shizune treat some of the other patients. "Really? Well, once my shift is done, I have to go and say high to them. For the mean time, get over here and help me!" Sakura said, and Ino chuckled, as she went to help.

_(Blade's Room)_

_Ladies and Gentlemen: of the GED Class of 1999. I have one piece of advice for you. _

_No matter what a stripper tells you, there is no sex in the champaigne room._

_None!_

_Oh there's champaigne in the champaigne room. But you don't want champaigne. You want sex._

_And there is no sex in the champaigne room._

"Oh man! Chris Rock!? That guy is hilarious!!" Blade said, as he was laughing. "Yeah. For a guy who does mostly stand up, he can throw a stand up song out quite successfully." Raven said, as they both decided to leave all comments until later.

_Don't go to parties with metal detectors._

_Sure it feels safe inside, but what about all those ninjas waiting outside with guns?_

_They know you ain't got one. _(Raven and Blade sigh, knowing that to be true.)

_If a women tells you she is 20, and looks 16, she is 12. _("I'd watch Ino if I were you, Blade." "Shut up, Raven.")

_If she tells you she's 26, and looks 26, she's damn near 40. _(Tsunade.)

_Take off that silly ass hat. _("I think he meant bandana, Raven." "Shut up, Blade.")

_The O.D.B couldn't have possibly commited all those crimes. _(Blade: "Really?")

_Coolio did some of that shit. _(Raven: "Of course! I would've never guessed!")

_Young Black men. If you go to a movie theatre, and someone steps on your foot: Let it Slide._

_Why spend the next 20 years in jail because someone smudged your puma? _("Hey Raven-" "Don't start with me, Blade.")

_Cornbread: Ain't nothing wrong with that. _(Raven: "Amen to that!!")

_No matter what you think of what I'm saying, remember this one thing:_

_There is no sex in the champaigne room._

_New Voice: Hmmmm._

_No sex in the champaigne room. (x6)_

_Absolutely, positively no sex in the champaigne room. No._

_Chris Rock: If a homeless person has a funny sign, he hasn't been homeless that long._

_A real homeless person is too hungry to be funny. _(Raven: "That's kind of bogus." Blade: "But true…")

_If a girl has a pierced toungue, she'll probably suck your dick. _(Raven: "That sounds nice.")

_If a guy has a pierced toungue, he'll probably suck your dick. _(Both: "O.O…")

_Here's a horoscope for everyone:_

_Aquarius: You're gonna die._

_Capricorn: You're gonna die._

_Gemini: You're gonna die twice. _(Both: "Damn…)

_Leo: You're gonna die._

_Scorpio: You're gonna die fucking. _(Both: "Hot damn…)

_Nobody goes to Hooters for wings. _(Raven: "Oh so true. I bet Ino would fit in there." Blade: "Fuck off, Raven.")

_If you've been dating a man for four months, and you haven't met any of his friends: You are not his girlfriend. _(Raven: "Well, Ino doesn't fall under that category." Blade: "I'm going to kick your ass."

_Some of things I've said may not apply to you._

_Some of the things I've said may offend you._

_But no matter who you are, you must remember this one thing:_

_No matter what a stripper says, there is no sex in the champaigne room._

_None!_

_The new voice takes it away for the rest of the song._

_(Sasuke's Room)_

"Hey Teme!! Are you awake now!?" Naruto ran into the hospital room screaming and yelling. "Ugh dobe. I am up." Sasuke said, growling. Orochimaru did a number on the Uchiha, and his pride wouldn't allow him to just sit and relax in a hospital, when he should be training.

"You sure got your ass kicked! Maybe I'm surpassing you!" Naruto said, smirking. "Hn. I wasn't trying my hardest." Sasuke said, smirking back. "I'm sure. But that's not why I'm here! You won't believe it!!" Naruto screamed. "You found a girl that can stand the stench of ramen 24/7?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Yeah! I found a girl who can stand the-How about I Rasengan you in the face, you ass-hole?" Naruto screamed, with eyes white. Before he could sock him, Sakura smacked him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Idiot!! Leave Sasuke-kun alone so he can rest!!" Sakura screamed. "But Sakura-chan…Sasuke started it…" Naruto said, anime tears falling out of his eyes. "Hey Sakura. When did Naruto find someone who can stand him?" Sasuke asked, smirking. "Damn you, Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed.

_(Few Minutes Later)_

Sakura and Ino were on their way to Raven and Blade's room, when they overheard a conversation between the two. "Blade. I understand what you are saying, but it won't work." "What? Why not!?" "Because!! There is an obvious level in between us and them!!" Ino and Sakura looked shocked.

"Is he saying that they are too good for us?" Sakura muttered, as Ino ran away, most likely in tears. Sakura balled her fist, and scowled. "I guess I misjudged them…" Sakura said, angrily.

"We are not in a position to even ask to stay in the same country as the Leaf Nin." Sakura heard Raven say, and her eyes widened. "What do you mean Raven?" Blade asked. "It's simple. We have people who want to kill us. Who are we to drag them into our fight? They have nothing to do with it." Raven said, and Sakura bet that Blade looked sheepish.

"Look Blade. We'll get Coin and Artemis, and leave in the morning. When they clear us, we get our clothes, and leave. As for food, we can get supplies for a 5-man-team on the road." Raven said. "5? I thought we only had 4 Death Gods?" Blade asked.

"Well, after my fight, I had to protect someone from some guy who called himself Katana. And now, she has been legally adopted as my little sister…" Raven said, looking sheepish. "…And now you tell me this?" Blade asked. Sakura was about to walk in, but Kiri ran right by her, and barreled into the room.

"Ah! Little sis!!" Raven screamed, as he ruffled her hair. "Ne!! Big brother!! Stop!!" Kiri screamed, and Raven chuckled. "So what's her name?" Blade asked. "Well, the name Kirikiri kept being thrown around…" Raven said, and Kiri frowned.

"No! That's the name Krad gave me! I want a different name!" Kiri said, frowning as Blade chuckled. "A new name, huh? Hmm…" Raven looked at her, and smiled. "You look like a…an…Arietta." Raven said, smiling and ruffling her hair. "Lame-ass. You named her after a video game character?" Blade asked.

"Hey. In Tales of the Abyss, Arietta wasn't a bad guy. She was doing what she thought was right, just like her." Raven said, ruffling her hair again. "So, Arietta, you have any possessions? We need to get out of this place by tommorow morning." Raven said. "Why, brother?" Arietta asked. "Because. Krad knows our location for sure. And while it is nice being here with people who won't kill us for being American Nin, burdening them with our problems is just not right. For them or us." Raven said, and Arietta looked confused.

"When you are older, then one day you will understand." Raven said. "Maybe." Blade said. "Well. Let's get-" Before Raven could finish, Blade got Raven's attention. "Wait!! Why leave now? Let's chill here for a while, and heal up." Blade said, and Raven gave him a look. "If we stay here any longer than necessary, we risk them getting involved in our affairs. I'd rather they didn't, and I'd rather you pay attention…" Raven said, and Blade looked away.

"Look, dude. Sorry you have to leave Ino behind, but that's the way it is sometimes…" Raven said, as he yawned. "Well, let's find the others and get ready to roll." Raven said,

and he was about to get ready to get out, but Sakura walked in, looking like she had the answer to curing cancer.

"Okay. I will bite. Why do you look like you won the championship game?" Raven asked. "I overheard your conversation." Sakura said, and Raven and Blade winced. "Well, there goes the silent leave…" Blade said.

"Nice. You know of the plan. Sadly, there is two of us, and one of you. Those odds aren't favorable." Raven said, smirking. His glasses glared in the light. But that didn't daunt Sakura, as she pulled out a headband, with the boys insignia on it.

Raven's eyes turned dotted, and he sweat dropped. "In the fight against the girl, my headband was destroyed. But yours on the other hand, was not. I hold it. I already heard from the others, and I know the score is 5 us, 4 you guys. You lost." Sakura said, and Raven scowled.

"That means that we are their slaves for a week." Blade said. (You think he would sound defeated, but he sounds happy…) Raven muttered, as his hair covered his eyes. "Well, Raven. Our honor as men say we honor this bet!" Blade sounded excited, and Raven sighed in irritation. "Fucking Leaf Nin. Can't mind their own business…" Raven said, before he smirked. "Fine. One week. Covince me."

_(Sasuke's Room)_

Sasuke looked outside the window, as Avenue Q was playing on the speakers that was connected in his room. (When I find Raven, I am going to **KILL** him!!) Sasuke screamed in his mind, as Hinata walked in.

"Sasuke-san. Are you feeling better?" Hinata asked, and Sasuke shrugged. "I want to leave badly." Sasuke said, and Hinata smiled. "That's understandable. Naruto-kun said that you hate being cooped up like this." Hinata said. "I would rather be out there training." Sasuke said.

"I see you are working your game, Sasuke." Hinata blushed darkly, though she didn't get what Raven said. The way he said it seemed suggestive. Raven was smirking at Sasuke, and Sasuke glared at him with Sharigan activated. Raven froze, his glasses fell off, and his eyes glazed over.

Hinata looked at the two confused. Sasuke seemed to be glaring at Raven with Sharigan eyes blaring, and Raven seemed to be stuck standing there. It then dawned on Hinata, and she walked over and forced some of her chakra into Raven, breaking the Genjutsu. Raven came to, and glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell, man!? You tried to make me think I wanted to shit on myself!" Raven screamed, and Sasuke smirked. "You ever try to make me listen to that shit again, I will kill you." Sasuke said, and Raven chuckled.

"Fair, but I think it's my turn now." Raven said, and he caught Sasuke with his Sharingan. Before Raven could try anything to damage Sasuke's pride, Hinata struck him in his chest, at the center where his chakra system started.

"Ngh…what the hell!?" Raven screamed, as Hinata frowned at him. "Attacking patients when they aren't at full health is not the way we do things in Konoha." Hinata said, and Raven sneered. "But it's okay for the patient to attack? Is that just a Leaf Village perk, or is it because you and Sasuke are in some kind of relationship?" Raven asked, and looked confused when Hinata turned a very dark crimson, while Sasuke coughed and looked away.

"Oh! I get it!!" Raven screamed, and smirked. "So Sasuke. How long until I get to see little Sasukes and Hinatas running around?" Raven asked, and Hinata turned even darker and Sasuke even blushed a little. "Shut up!" Sasuke said, growling. "As shy as Hinata is, I bet she would be a tiger in the sac. Though I'm sure you would know, right?" Raven asked, and Hinata fainted.

"Why are you so vulgar, Raven? Hinata fainted." Sasuke said, as Sakura walked in. "Oh hey Sasuke-kun. Glad to see you are- why is Hinata on the ground, passed out?" Sakura asked. "Raven got a little vulgar." Sasuke said. "I see." Sakura said, before she socked him.

"All the girls seem to have this urge to hit me!! Why the hell did you hit me!?" Raven screamed, glaring at Sakura. "That's for corrupting someone like Hinata!" Sakura said, and Raven glared. "That gives you no right to hit me, you bitch!!" Raven screamed in anger, and Sakura glared harshly.

"Care to repeat that?" Sakura asked with a dark glare. "I didn't think you also had hearing problems." Raven said, and him and Sakura held each other's glare. "Ugh. Both of you, drop the damn sexual tension between you two for 5 minutes and pick Hinata up off the ground." Sasuke said, and Sakura blushed brightly.

"What the hell are you talking about, cousin? Me and Pinky have no sexual tension between us. Just this weird air that feels like it needs to be quenched in some way." Raven said, and Sasuke sweat dropped while Sakura turned even brighter. (Raven is an idiot…) Sasuke thought to himself.

**ShadowRonin: The end of the arc is here. And now where do I go from here? Well, if you keep in touch and read, then maybe you will know.**

**Side Note: There isn't going to be another chapter for a couple of weeks. I have run out of ideas on what I want to happen, and I need a while to grab a pencil and stencil out where I want the story to go. But fret not, because I plan on making a side story that fuses with my other story, Tales of a Sun Nin, and seeing how that rides out. It isn't going to be any longer than 25 chapters, but it's a nice change of pace. So look out for Tales of a Sunny Misadventure: The Grand Brawl. It stars most of my OCs from both fics, and the Konoha 12, along with Kakashi and Gai.**


	23. Two Weeks

**Yo!! Misadventures is back, and stronger than ever. Raven and the gang are going to do new things, and new allies and enemies are made. So read and enjoy.**

Chapter 23: End of the Deal Was 3 Weeks Ago!! Why the Hell Are We Still Here!?

Was what Raven yelled in anger as he was walking behind Blade and Arietta. "Because we are too used to being here to just up and leave." Blade said calmly, as Arieatta smiled brightly.

"Besides! Uncle Blade doesn't want to leave, no matter how much we may want to try and persuade him to." Arietta said, and Raven scowled. "We should be leaving. We have people who want to kill us. Any longer here and we may drag them into it." Raven said.

"If you haven't noticed, they have been dragged into it already…" Blade said. "And besides, wouldn't Sakura be sad if you left without saying anything?" Blade asked. "I wouldn't know…" Raven said, shrugging. "You can't be serious, can you?" Blade asked.

"Sakura-nee-chan is really kind, and gets kind of nervous when Nii-san is around!" Arietta said. (Raven has been learning Japanese as of late.) "Maybe you are reading too much into it…" Raven said.

When all three nin made it to the tower that held all the higher ups in the Border Village, they weren't surprised to see Tsunade there, having a drink with the Mizu-kage. "Oh, hi Mizu-sama." Blade said, as he smiled. "Hello child." He said back, and he looked at Raven.

(What is with him? Whenever he looks at Raven, I can't help but get this dark chill…) Blade thought to himself. Raven gave the Mizu-kage a weird look that made him feel uncomfortable, and he looked away.

"So Old Bat. Why did you call us here?" Raven asked. "I was informed that there would be a ball for the last week here." Tsunade said, and Raven gave her a dark look. "No." Raven said, and Tsunade smirked.

"I want you two to-" "No." Tsunade frowned, and Raven kept his look. "It isn't a request. It's an order!" "Well we aren't Leaf Ninja!" Raven and Tsunade glared darkly at each other, and Blade shook his head "I will go." Blade said, and Raven shrugged.

"Have fun." Raven said, and Tsunade scowled at him. "You will go, damnit!!" "Or what?" The dark look that Tsunade gave him sent a real dark chill down his spine.

_(Assembly Hall)_

"Alright! Border Village Ninja. Welcome to the final assembly for the Border Village Retreat." The Raikage announced, and everyone cheered. "As you all know, there will be a ball for the last week in 3 days." The Tsuchikage said, and everyone cheered/groaned.

"And we have one final competition for all the ninja in the Border Village. Hokage Tsunade shall explain." Gaara, the Kazekage, said. "We have one person here who is being truant and not attending, so I have one final game for the girls." Tsunade said, as she sent the crowd a competitive smirk.

"The one who arrives at the Ball with Raven of the American Nin will receive a 100,000 Ryo shopping extranaganza at the nationwide Element's R Us Clothing stores, which have shops in all of the major villages." Tsunade said, as all the girls became silent. They then turned to stare at Raven, but he was gone, the poof of smoke showing he bolted.

_(Outside_

"Bad day bad day bad day!!" Raven chanted as he was running through the trees. He knew it wouldn't be long till the girls began to swarm him and try and get him to go to the ball he didn't want to go to. "Damn that old bat!" Raven screamed in anger, as he turned the corner. He sweat dropped, and saw a large crowd of girls, who had demonic red eyes and vicious smirks. "Oh fuck me!" Raven said, and he turned to run the other way. Blade saw this happening, and couldn't help but laugh.

_(The Shadows)_

"Is he the one?" In the shadows of the Border Village stood two people. "That he is." The other voice said. "You plan to pass your skills and knowledge off to him?" The girl asked. "Yes. He is the only one who would listen without bias." The other said. "I see…" The girl said.

_(Hospital)_

Blade saw Raven disappear somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where he went, so he went with to the hospital, just in case Raven was hanging out with Sakura. "Push harder!!" Now Blade wasn't expecting that kind of comment, let alone from Sakura.

"I am going at my pace! Calm down and let me do it!" Blade almost tripped. What the hell were Sakura and Raven doing!? "Don't give me that look. It's my little weapon, and I know when it will launch and explode." Blade blushed big time at that one. "Well speed it up! I'm dying of anticipation!" "Fine then, how do you like this?"

He heard something shake the bed, and Sakura moan in ecstasy. "Yes!! That's the way!!" Blade felt like he was going to be sick. Raven was losing his virginity, and he was giving Blade hell about leaving. Well then, he was going to really make things awkward for Raven. With that in mind, he bust the door open, smirking.

"Ah HA, Raven!! Caught you-" Blade sweat dropped when Raven was sitting on the ground, a PS2 Controller in hand, playing Nightfire. Sakura was sitting on the bed, cross legged as Raven was blasting the computers too kingdom come with all sorts of explosives.

"Something up, Blade?" Raven asked, as Blade looked really confused. "But…what….huh?" Now he could rationlize what just happened. The controller Raven uses has a bad R1 button, which Raven uses to shoot, so he would have to push the button harder, to use his favorite weapon, the Rocket Launcher.

He guessed that Sakura liked the way the bad guys flew when they were blown up, which explains everything else. "…"Blade lowered his head in shame, and fished something out of his pocket. "Please use this when the time comes…" Blade said, and Raven grabbed it, and sweat dropped.

"…" Both nin were oddly quiet, as Blade left. Raven looked at the thing in his hand, and shoved it in his pocket cooly. "Blade is on some stuff…" Raven said, as he sat down and begun to play the game again. "I think we were being loud, and he assumed we were being intimate or something." Raven said, and Sakura looked confused.

"He just gave me a Trojan." Raven said, and Sakura didn't quite get it. "He gave me a condom, sweetie." Raven said, and Sakura turned pink. "I say we not let it go to waste." Of course Raven was kidding, and he was sure Sakura thought he was kidding, which would result in her hitting him.

So when he didn't get smacked, he turned and saw Sakura unconscious, blood running from her nose. "Shit!!" Raven hopped up, and opened the door. "TSUNADE-SAMA!! BLOOD IS RUNNING OUT OF SAKURA'S NOSE!! I THINK I BROKE HER!!"

_(Outside)_

Raven left the hospital after giving away the fact that Sakura was holing him up there, and Tsunade banned him from going there for the rest of the day. So now he had to figure out how to hide away for the rest of the day.

"Hey Raven!!" Raven frozed in his tracks, and felt a cold chill. He turned slowly, and was relieved that it was only Naruto. "Oh…hi Naruto. What's up?" Raven asked. He didn't expect Naruto to charge at him, and tie him with rope. "What the hell, man!?" Raven yelled indignantly.

"Some of the girls said they would buy me a years supply of Ramen if I helped them catch you!!" Naruto said, and Raven gave him a dull look. "I told you that you are easily manipulated if Ramen is involved…" Raven said, but Naruto ignored him. Raven sighed.

"Listen buddy. If you can find Sakura for me, tell her that her help would be nice." Raven said, as Naruto stopped to look at him funny. "What do you intend to do with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, looking at Raven suspiciously. "I plan on finding her, and having my way with her." Raven said that with more than enough sarcasm, but because Naruto's a dumb-ass, it was lost on him, as he popped Raven in the head.

"It was a joke, you idiot!" Raven yelled, as Naruto frowned at him. "Look. I was hoping she would help me. In case you haven't realized, there is a large concentration of girls trying to force me to the damn ball." Raven said, and Naruto snirked. "What does Sakura-chan have to do with your problem?" Naruto asked, and Raven scowled.

"I was going to ask if she could help me with my problem. Sadly, as of late, she has been finding me, and if I try to look for her, I can't find her to save my life." Raven said, and Naruto looked to the sky. "What's in it for me?" Naruto asked. "Ramen." Naruto was now his slave for a second time.

"Are you sure you can get Sakura to come here of all places?" Raven asked. He was sitting with his legs crossed next to a Sakura Tree, while Naruto smirked. "I don't even have to look for her. Sakura-chan always liked Sakura Trees." Naruto said, while Raven saw someone approaching. He saw short hair, and sweat dropped.

"Naruto…that hair is red…" Raven said, as Gaara approached them. "Naruto." Gaara said, nodding. Raven looked confused. "Isn't he the Kazekage? He seems so young." Raven said. "There are people who are younger than me who are also stronger than me. Gaara is one of them." Naruto said. "That so?" Raven said, standing up.

"Hi. I'm Raven. The American Nin who is hated by 90 of everyone." Raven said, while Gaara smirked. "Funny boy." Gaara said. "I try." Raven said, as they both shook hands.

"Gaara. Kazekage of the Village Hidden in Sand." Gaara said, and Raven nodded. "Well damn Naruto. You are a friend of a village kage? That's some pretty high connections." Raven said, while Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Me, Sasuke, and Sakura are all good friends of Gaara's." Naruto said.

"Sakura was supposed to be coming this way. You sure about this, Naruto?" Raven asked, as Gaara gave him an odd look. "You are that Raven?" Gaara asked, and Raven looked confused. "I think…" Raven left it at that, because Gaara gave him a piercing look.

"Sakura has been through enough hardships for one Shinobi. Don't add on to it." Gaara said, and Raven narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to say something?" Raven asked. "No." Gaara said, and Raven kept his eyes narrowed. "I get the feeling that you don't want me near Sakura…" Raven said.

"I don't. American Nin have a bad rep." Gaara said. "Ah! So this is what it's about. Me being an American Nin! What if I were an African Nin? Would that bother you?" Raven asked, as Gaara closed his eyes. "No. But I still would be skeptical about you." Raven growled in irritation, and glared at Gaara.

"So this isn't just about me being American. This is about you having something for Sakura?" Raven asked. "Yes. She is a dear friend. If she gets hurt again, I will personally search and destroy the one who did it." Gaara said. "Che. I don't care for your opinion of me or anyone else. What I do is what I do." Raven said, as Gaara gave him a piercing look.

"Sakura isn't someone who you can do as you please with." Gaara said. "I don't like that tone you are taking with me, _Kazekage._" Raven said, and Naruto could feel something about to happen. "I don't trust you with her." Gaara said. "The moment I give a shit about your opinion, I'll consider it. Until then, I don't." Raven said, as he turned to Naruto.

"Are you sure Sakura-" Raven was cut off as sand began to play around his legs. "You aren't going to intimidate me." Raven said, as he gave Gaara his full attention. "You aren't good enough to even be near her." Gaara said, and he felt his legs begin to freeze over. He looked down, and his legs were beginning to frost over.

"Fang has told me about the Kazekage and the One Tailed Beast he holds. If you are going to continue to pick at me, I will show you what a real demon will do." Raven said, as his eyes were blue with the Frosty Eye. Gaara smirked some kind of dark smirk, and the sand began to crawl up Raven's leg. At the same time, ice began to crawl up Gaara's leg.

Naruto stepped in between both nin, glaring at both of them. "Both of you knock it off." Naruto said, and Raven closed his eyes. "I am defending myself, in case he decides he can't control his demon." Raven said that, in a mocking tone, which Gaara caught.

"Hn. America is full of misfit ninja who know nothing about the real horrors of being a ninja." Naruto looked at Gaara with wide eyes, and Raven's hair was covering his eyes. He slipped his glasses off and pocketed them. "Try me, Sandbox." Raven raised his eyes, and Gaara saw the blue swirling of a Level Two Sharingan. (Woah. Raven now has two commas in his eyes?) Naruto thought to himself.

Raven only had one comma in his left and two in his right in the past. When did he gain two in both eye? Raven looked like he was ready to kick some ass, but Naruto stood between both.

"Guys! I don't want to see my friends fighting!!" Naruto said, and Raven closed his eyes. "Fine. I will respect the wishes of a friend…" Raven said, as he opened his eyes, which were back to the normal brown. He put his glasses back on, and looked into the sky.

"Heh. If anything, American Ninja learn the harshness of being a ninja way before anyone on the planet." Raven said, as the breeze picked up. "My family was dead by the time I was nine. I was trained to kill at a young age. Funny thing too. I only wanted to learn to use these gifts passed on from my parents because I thought they were cool. But now, they are used for killing." Raven shook his head, and turned to walk away. "I have no point in seeking Sakura out anymore." Raven said, walking away. What he didn't know was that Sakura had heard everything.

**ShadowRonin: Things begin. There is someone seeking Raven out, and Raven is having problems. Let's see how this plays out.**

**Next Chapter: Raven learns the reason why Sasuke is seeking revenge against the Uchiha who killed the clan, but can Raven accept things as they are, or is there some kind of undertone that he believes. Find out on:**

**Chapter 24: A Move on Sharingan.**


	24. Sharingan Meeting

**Yo!! Sorry for the long wait for an update. School started a while back, and I have been swamped trying to find time to do stuff I want to do, and read The Sound and the Fury at the same time. This book is the most confusing piece of literature I have ever read. But I digress, Read and Enjoy.**

Chapter 24: A Move on Sharingan.

Raven sat somewhere outside of the Border Village, thinking. (I really need to get the let out. Krad isn't going to die of old age, sadly.) Raven thought to himself, as he groaned a little. "I need to be getting stronger to face Krad." Raven said, as he stood up.

"Then you will need to know the true powers of the Sharingan." Raven turned around, and saw someone in a long black cloak with red clouds on them. "Well lookie here. What is Akatsuki doing here and alive?" Raven said, as he stood to his feet. "And the infamous Itachi Uchiha is the one who is before me. Red eyes with commas, long brown hair, and two marks, one under each eye." Raven said, and Itachi closed his eyes.

"We need to have quick conversation. Follow me." Itachi said, and before he could even turn around, Raven charged him, Fenrir and Aura unsheathed.

Itachi didn't even blink at the attack. He merely made a seal, and a Shadow Clone appeared. The clone charged, and Raven hopped over it, and swung Aura at Itachi, who brought his hand up with a kunai, and before the blades clashed, smoke covered the kunai, and there was a loud clang of metal on metal.

Raven's eyes widened, as the smoke cleared, showing a large blade shaped like a Katana. (Think the swords used by Auron from FF10) Raven shot back, as Itachi let the blade rest on his back. (No way. He didn't even use seals for that.) Raven thought, as he moved away to avoid the Shadow Clone.

"Don't think I forgot about you!" Raven said, as he ducked under a punch, and sliced the clone in half. "You lose." Raven's eyes widened, as he slowly turned, and saw Itachi still standing there. A third Itachi had a kunai to his neck. "Ng…" Raven muttered, before he closed his eyes.

"I guess it's true then." Raven said. "What I had heard from the higher level ninja in America was that there was one man who wouldn't slay anyone if he could avoid it. So then, if that is true, then why would they think you were a merciless killer?" Raven muttered.

"Because I am the slayer of my entire clan. In fact, you know the only person I let live." Itachi said, and Raven narrowed his eyes. "You must mean Sasuke." Raven said. "He is my younger brother." Raven's eyes widened. "I wish to teach you." Raven narrowed his eyes darkly.

"What? Are you serious? You want me to learn from someone as evil and twisted as you?" Raven said, and Itachi said nothing. "One doesn't know the truth until he sees all sides of the same story…" Raven was a little thrown off by that comment, and his confusion was evident on his face.

"You have 1 month to make a decision." Itachi then disappeared in a explosion of ravens, and Raven looked astounded. "What? That wasn't him? He was using a Genjutsu?" Raven muttered. _"One doesn't know the truth until he sees all sides of the same story." _Raven thought on Itachi's last words, and shook his head. "Hm. One month. Doubt I will be following him…"

_(Border Village)_

Raven walked back into the village, lost in his thoughts. (Does that mean that there is something that Itachi is hiding? But what could that possibly be? He killed the entire clan, so the action is clear. But what is the intent? He doesn't seem crazy…) Raven was so lost in thoughts, he didn't see Tsunade walk up, and give him the uppercut from hell. Raven flew high into the sky, and flipped quite a few times.

"What the hell!?" Raven yelled, as he landed on a house. "You shouldn't be picking on people, you old bat!" Raven yelled, and Tsunade stomped one good time, and the building that Raven was standing on imploded onto itself. Tsunade smirked smugly, as the inhabitants of the house ran out, looking confused.

"I am sorry. Konoha will gladly compensate the construction and replacement of all things in that house, by order of the Hokage." Tsunade said, as Shizune and Sakura had white eyes.

"Tsunade-sama!! You can't just level random houses!!" Shizune screamed, while Tsunade ignored her and walked into the rubble. She searched around, and picked up Raven by the back of his shirt. He was unconscious with spirals for eyes, and dirt and dust all over him.

"Told you you had no choice in if you participated or not." Tsunade said, as both Shizune and Sakura sweat dropped. "Shizune. Next chance you get, get me Kakashi and Anko." Tsunade said.

_(Border Village Square)_

Blade and Arietta were walking down to the square. Arietta wondering where Raven was, and Blade wondering where Ino was. "I wonder if nii-san is okay." Arietta said, and Blade shrugged. "Raven is a big boy. He can fend for himself." Blade said, and Arietta still didn't look convinced.

When they both turned the corner, Blade sweat dropped at seeing Raven being carted off by Tsunade, who had him by the back of his shirt. He looked unconscious. "What the hell? Why is Raven being carted off like he did something wrong?" Blade asked exasperated, while Arietta smiled. "Nii-san is so funny! Being lugged around like a sack of potatoes!" She said, and Blade shrugged. "That is his fate. Being around those who are ridiculously strong…" Blade muttered.

_(Unknown Location)_

"How did it go, Itachi?" Back in the forest, Itachi walked to a clearing, where 3 other ninja in black robes with red clouds. "He will join us, when the time comes." Itachi said, and the girl nodded apathetically.

"If he doesn't, we can always kill him! I heard he has your eyes!" The taller one said, smirking demonically. "That will not be necessary." Itachi said, and the third unknown but known ninja chuckled. "Hope you are right, Itachi-san, un."

_(Border Village)_

Raven woke up hanging upside down, and confused. (Oh man. What the hell did I do earlier?) Raven thought, as he looked around. (Am I hanging upside down?) Raven regained his bearings just in time to hear Tsunade.

"Welcome to the Border Village Farewell Ball!!" Tsunade said, and Raven's eyes turned white. "YOU OLD BITCH!! LET ME THE FUCK DOWN SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS BACK INTO THE STONEAGE WHERE YOU BELONG!!" Raven didn't think twice about who he was yelling at, but he felt the repercussions when all of the Leaf and Sand nin gave him dark looks, making him feel small.

"So Gaara. That's the American Nin you were talking about?" Temari asks, and Gaara nods. "Man. He is such a little annoyance." Kankuro says, and Raven hears him. "You want to try saying that too my face, Mr. Woman!?" Raven yelled, and Kankuro scowled at me.

"What was that?!" Kankuro yelled indignantly, while Tsunade grabbed a lever. She pulled it, and the rope swung, making Raven crash into the ceiling. "YA!! WHAT THE FUCK YOU OLD CUNT!?" Tsunade pulled it again, and he hit the ceiling even more viciously.

"You should really learn to watch your language, Raven." Tsunade said innocently, while Raven sneered darkly. "FUCK YOU!!" Switch gets pulled, Raven hits ceilling again. "Have you learned your lesson yet?" Tsunade asked, but didn't get a response, because Raven was out cold. The last round he hit his head dead on, knocking him out. "Ah. Some peace and quiet. Now. Have fun!!" And everyone cheered.

Blade and Coin looked to Raven, hanging from the ceiling. "Well Tsunade was right. She got him to attend." Moon said, while Blade sighed. "This is bad. If Raven gets free, hell is going to break loose." Blade said. "I know…" Moon said, and both of them sighed.

"We need something to do." Blade said. "I thought I saw Neji walk in with Lee." Moon said. Both boys looked at each other for a couple of seconds, before they both got the same arrogant smirk. They both then pulled out walkie talkies. "Operation Brown and White is a go!!'

Neji knew that allowing Lee to drag him here was a bad idea. He didn't want to be here for three main reasons. 1. He didn't like parties. 2. He doesn't do large crowds. And 3.

"Yo Neji."

Blade, Raven, and their friends would most likely be here. And when Blade walked up to him, he knew something bad was approaching.

"What is up, my friend? Have a good day?" Blade asked, and Neji gave him a cold glare. "What are you planning?" Neji asked. "What? You mean I can't just say hi to my friend?" Blade asked. Neji said nothing, and Blade sweat dropped.

"Oh. I see how it is. I'm not the kind of person who would just say hi?" Blade asked, while Neji kepy silent. "Okay Muteman. You're right. I have a plan, and not even yor genius is going to stop it." Blade said, and Neji smirked. "Oh really? I know that I am smarter than you." Neji said. "Ay. But I am wittier than you are." Blade said, and smirked darkly when his walky talky began to go off. "Phase 1 Complete." Neji heard someone say, and Blade's smirk grew. "Initiating Phase 2."

Moon was charged with finding Tenten, if she was even around, and letting Blade know. He found her, and nodded. He pulled out his walkie talkie, and told Blade "Phase 1 Complete." "Initiating Phase 2." Was what Moon heard Blade reply with, and before he knew it, Blade was planning on his own.

"What?" Blade cut off the talkie without a reply, and Moon frowned. (Ng. What are you planning, Blade?) Moon thought, as he looked up. Raven was rousing, and that was also part of Blade's plan.

Blade saw Raven waking up, and smirked big time. (Now to get the ball rolling.) Blade thought, as he cleared his throat.

"You finally get up Raven? I didn't know you were so easy to contain." Of course Raven was pissed. He didn't hear who said it, but that is what Blade was playing on. "HEY OLD BAT!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Pull of lever, Raven hits ceiling. Raven scowled, as the world seemed fuzzy.

"You really don't learn, do you?" Tsunade said, and Raven had a smirk on his face. (She thinks it's fun to hurt people when she doesn't get her way, huh?) "You really enjoy hurting people, don't you? Was it something that your last boyfriend was into?" All the Leaf Nin flinched at that comment, and Tsunade had a dark, unreadable look in her eyes.

"Oh man. Did I touch a sore spot?" Raven asked, as his Sharingan was blazing through her memories. "I see. His name was Dan. He seemed like a nice guy, but like all the nice guys in your life, he died." Raven said that with a cruel tone. "Guess that's the only reason you would stay single for so long. Because you are a jinx to mankind, and the only way that everyone knew it was the death of Dan, and your brother Nawaki." Tsunade scowled, and gave Raven the fiercest glare he could have ever imagined.

"Who knows? Maybe Naruto will be next. You do hold a high regard towards him. Or maybe it will be the failure of a teammate who you were always mean and cruel too."

That was the straw that Raven didn't know would break her. Tsunade slammed the lever, breaking it in the process. Raven shot towards the ceiling, but he was smirking. Before he hit the ceiling, he turned it into ice, and as he hit it, he phased right through it. Tsunade immediately called for all Leaf Nin to find him so she could kill him herself.

"What was that reaction about?" Blade asked. "Jiraiya has been dead for a while now…" Neji said, and Blade looked surprised. "I didn't know that." Blade muttered.

_(Outside)_

"And there I go putting my foot in my mouth once again." Raven muttered, as he ran along the building, panicking. "I was just trying to get her to pull the thing so I could get away. I didn't know that The Toad Sage Jiraiya was dead. I thought he was just touring the world. He always does that." Raven muttered to himself. Jiraiya died while he was fleeing America, so it's understandable that he didn't know.

_(Inside)_

"Phase 2: Success." Blade said. If Raven knew of the plan, then he would somehow mess it up. Blade smirked, without anyone knowing it, and turned to Neji, wiping the smirk off his face. "So Neji. How has things with Tenten been?" Neji knew that somehow, someway, this was going to end really badly.

Moon wasn't sure what to do next. All Blade told him to do was to watch Tenten, and that was all. "What are you planning, Blade?" Moon thought to himself. As he was shadowing Tenten, he saw her approach Artemis, and they both began to chat.

(I didn't think Artemis would be here.) Moon thought. _"So then, why don't you go and talk to her?" _Sun materialized next to Moon, who scowled at him. "Shut up." Moon said. _"I think you are chicken." _Sun said, and Moon ignored him.

"_HEY ARTEMIS!!" _Moon turned to glare at Sun, but he disappeared. (Son of a bitch…) Moon thought. _(Then you would be a son of a bitch as well.) _Sun shot back, and Moon growled internally. "You call me Moon?" Artemis asked, and Moon gave a fake smile.

"Yeah. You know, I don't know anyone here, and I wanted to hang around someone I know." Moon said. _(Way to lie.) _Sun said, and Moon waited until Artemis looked away before he scowled.

"Something on your mind, Moon?" Fuck! She turned aroudn before he could clear his mind. "O-of course not! Nothing out of the ordinary." Moon said. (I am going to kick your ass the next time we use our Dual Body Jutsu.)

_(Outside)_

Raven was still hopping across houses, praying to God, Kami, and Buddha to not be caught by the Leaf and Sand ninja, lest he be killed on the spot. "All the great gods. I know I haven't been the most astute of worshippers, but I am asking for your help this one time!" Raven yelled. He would have gotten it, but he made one fatal mistake. He forgot a god.

_(Plane of the Gods)_

Zeus was sitting at his throne with the other gods, frowning. The boy had forgotten about mentioning him. Hell, the other gods were laughing their asses off.

"Seems like the big man with the thunderbolts was forgotten yet again!!" Jesus said, laughing with Buddha.

"He who is not known is one who is destined to be forgotten!!" Buddha said, and they all began to laugh even harder, while Zeus was getting angrier. He roared in fury, and all sorts of lightning bolts appeared in his hands.

_(Back on Earth)_

"Lady Tsunade. We have found Raven." One of the lesser impportant Jounin said, as Kakashi walked up. He didn't expect Raven to be laying on the ground, singed badly. (That looks like burns from a lightning attack…) Kakashi thought to himself, looking confused. "Kakashi-senpai. That looks like burns form an elecric jutsu." One of the Jounin said. "Yeah." Kakashi said.

_(Inside)_

Blade smirked to himself. This couldn't be any better. All the higher up ninja left to pursue Raven, leaving the party unsupervised. So to implement his plan. "Hey Neji. Have you and Tenten gone out yet?" Neji stiffened visibly, and Blade smirked viciously.

"Man. You Hyuuga. Is it really that hard for you to admit that you like someone?" Blade said, and Neji frowned at him. "We can't all be loud overbearing idiots like you." Neji said coldly, but that didn't deter Blade. And I guess we all can't be pussies like you." Blade shot back, and Neji looked like he was going to kill him.

Moon felt some killing intent, but saw that Tsunade was still gone. He turned slowly, as Neji was glaring holes at Blade, who was smirking. (Oh no. I know what he is trying to do now…)

Moon didn't like this plan anymore. Either it would get them together, or break them apart in the worst way, and only someone as stupid as Blade would pull something like this. (This isn't a gamble I'm willing to let Blade take on his own.)

"Yo Artemis. Blade is about to do something really stupid. You with me?" Moon said apathetically, and Artemis smirked. "What's the plan?" "Winging it. When do we ever have a plan?" Both nin chuckled.

"Take that back." Neji said darkly, and Blade didn't falter on his smirk. "What? You should know I only say what I think the truth is." Blade said, and Neji ooked like he was going to take a hostile stance.

"Now now, Hyuuga. You aren't going to do something like pick a fight in front of all these people, inside during a party nonetheless?" Blade said, and Neji closed his eyes, smirking. "You are right, I wouldn't." Neji said, and before Blade could respond, Neji Empty Palmed him dead in his chest, sending him flying back, and slamming him into the wall.

"Meet me outside. You caught me in a bad mood, and destroying you would be a nice way to relieve some of this pent up fury that you have instilled into me." Neji said, as he turned to walk away. Blade stood up, scowling darkly. "You are going to get your ass kicked, Hyuuga. There was no reason to strike me!" Blade said, following him.

"Learn to start cashing checks you can afford. Loudmouth idiots are the most annoying and weak in a group." Neji said, and Blade really scowled. "You are dead." Blade said, darkly.

"You wished to have it out with me. I am merely indulging you and showing you the error of your way." Neji said. "Big talk for a pussie." Blade said. "Blonds are nothing but bluster and bark." Neji knew that was a childish shot, but Blade unsheated his blade, and took his stance. "I'm going to bury you, bring you back, and kill you again." Blade said. "Funny. I had the same idea." Neji said, getting into his stance.

**ShadowRonin: Yeah. Neji and Blade have had it with each other and they are settling this with arms. Raven has done the unspeakable, and his life is hanging from a very thin thread of yarn. Let's see how this plays out.**

**Next Chapter: Blade and Neji take their argument to the next level when they fight it out. Moon and Artemis try to stop their fight, but everything is put out into the open, making for some interesting reactions. Find out on:**

**Chapter 25: Blade vs. Neji.**


	25. Blade vs Neji

**Yo!! I have been busy making sure all my work is getting done, and hanging out with friends who have better tolerances of alcohol than I do. Its been all fun though. But I digress from the purpose of this fic. Read and Enjoy.**

Chapter 25: Blade vs. Neji.

Moon knew that something bad was going to happen. Blade looked genuinely pissed. That was a bad sign. (Blade is the last person who anyone wants to anger.) Moon thought, as he thought back to a bad falling out him and Blade had. Blade's eyes took this dark look, and his iris slitted, making Moon feel very intimidated. He just hoped that Neji wouldn't envoke that kind of wrath.

"This isn't going to end well…" Moon said, and Artemis looked at him confused. "Blade gets to be really scary when he is truly pissed." Moon said, and Artemis shrugged. "I wouldn't know." Artemis said. "Then you are lucky. When he showed those eyes at me, I thought I was staring into the face of death….."

Neji stood in his stance, while Blade was flinging his blade up and down, which Moon knew was him relieving his pent up anger. "Hyuuga. Last warning. Take back everything you have said, and you-" Neji cut him off by scoffing.

"You are the one making threats after you started this fight. I think you are the one who is having second thoughts." Neji said, as Blade swung his katana, and it transformed, slashing right by Neji's head. The Hyuuga Genius didn't even flinch. "I felt no kind of intent from that attack." Neji said. "Then you are lucky. When I unleash my intent, you will be stunned silent." Blade said, as he returned his blade. Neji took that as a start, and charged.

_(Elsewhere)_

Sasuke and Hinata were walking around, which was different for the Uchiha since he preferred to train. But go figure. Naruto was out with his girlfriend, (Sasuke would never believe it if he hadn't seen it himself.) Kakashi was cleaning something that looked like it was leveled by wither Sakura or Tsunade, (If only he knew) and Sai disappeared.

So he was forced to train by himself, till he saw Hinata wandering the town, and decided to follow her. (I should be training and making myself stronger than the dobe…) Sasuke thought to himself. Both nin felt a strong chakra spike, and Sasuke glanced at Hinata, whom already had the Byakugan activated.

"Neji-niisan." Hinata muttered, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hyuuga? He doesn't seem the type to pick fights in the middle of a town." Sasuke said. "Blade is with him." Sasuke slammed his hand into his face. (Blade is the kind of guy who pushes peoples buttons…) "Hyuuga should be able to manage himself, but just in case, we are heading over there right now." Sasuke then took off, and Hinata followed right behind him.

_(Elsewhere)_

Inside a jail in the Border Village, Raven sat, contemplating everything. (Friends…why are they so important…)He looked over to the bars, and sighed. (I shouldn't be allowed anything like friends. I don't even believe I should have friends…) Raven closed his eyes, and chuckled sadly.

(There is no room for friends in my path. I am an avenger, and a protector of America. I have to stop Krad before he kills the entire country…) Raven opened his eyes, and shook his head. (1 month huh? Someone like Itachi Uchiha would teach me so many jutsu and to control my Sharingan better.) Raven then ran his head into his palm.

"But to betray people who were nice enough to help me and my friends?" Raven muttered. "Friends and debts are the last thing you should want to repay." Raven turned, and outside stood Krad, smirking.

_(Blade and Neji)_

Blade sat on the ground, panting. Neji wasn't a genius for nothing. The boy had gotten past Sky Dragon and counter struck him more than he got him. (Damn him.) Blade thought to himself.

"Call the fight. I don't want to accidentally kill you in cold blood." Neji said, and Blade frowned. "What makes you so sure you can win?" Neji smirked. "I am looking at your chakra right now, and I have to say that it is no better than it was when I was Genin." Neji said. "Give up. You can't win. And hopefully, you learned something." Neji slacked his stance a little.

"Damn Hyuuga. Arrogant and full of shit." Blade said. "Just because I don't go flaunting my emotions around like some kind of loose cannon doesn't mean I don't have them, you idiot." Neji said, and Blade frowned.

"Then what? What is the reason you are so reluctant to follow this through? Everyone around here knows the relationship you two have. Your closer to her than anyone else! And I bet shes the closest person in your life, next to your cousin! What more do you need to see this through!?" Blade yelled. "I don't think you have any right to be telling me about my relationships with anyone." Neji said coldly, and Blade sneered.

"You are scared, aren't you?" Blade asked, and Neji scowled. "I am more comfortable with things being the way they are because I know what will become of it. If it changes, who knows how the end result may be? I'm not someone who would be wiling to take a risk on something with other people." Neji said.

"Way to say that you are a coward." Blade said, and Neji clenched his fists. "I could say the same for you and your friends." Blade's eyes narrowed, along with Moon's. "You should have been back in America fighting whoever the hell it is you should be fighting, but here you are, on our continent. They've followed you here, and now they have attacked Konoha Ninja. Your damn cowardice has caused our continent trouble!!" Neji yelled, and Blade's eyes took a dark look.

Neji thought that what he had said was more harsh than he meant, and he was about to speak again before he felt a powerful force that didn't feel like chakra. His eyes widened, and he felt his ninja senses going crazy. He didn't feel safe at all.

(That force. Where is it coming from?) Neji looked around, until his eyes landed on Blade's eyes, and widened. Blade's eyes didn't look the same. They now were slitted across vertically, and looked animalistic. (What the? That kind of dark cold fury…) Neji was broken from his thoughts when the sword transformed into a dragon.

"What!?" Neji said, his eyes looking both confused and scared out of his wits. "You seem to be scared, Neji Hyuuga." Blade said in a detached tone. "You should be. You face your death now." Blade swung, and the dragon roared, and charged at Neji. Neji panicked, and hopped away, along with a few of the ninja bystanders.

"Run run as fast as you can. No one survives a dragon's wrath, man." Blade chanted in a dark detached tone. Neji hopped from house to house, and Blade's Dragon was leveling them in pursuit. (I need to knock him out before someone gets seriously hurt.) Neji said. _"Other than us." _Angel Neji said. "True…" Neji hopped off a roof, and charged at Blade.

"Foolish human. You would dare to face a dragon's wrath head-on?" Blade said, as the dragon came down, and slammed where Neji was. Neji managed to dodge it, and ran at Blade, Gentle Fist ready. Before Neji could strike, it felt like a kunai hit his shoulder, throwing his concentration off. Neji regained enough sense to hop as the dragon shot from behind him.

(At this rate, he will kill me before I can finish this without either of us dying. He obviously isn't in the right state of mind.) Neji thought, as the dragon shot at him again. (I can't do this forever. He's either going to catch me, or I will find some way to beat him.) Neji thought, as his eyes widened, as the Dragon broke off into 8 heads. "Ng!?" Neji was caught off guard.

"Galaxy Hydra go." Blade said, and Neji took a stance. "Rotation!!" Neji created his Heavenly Spin, and the dragons were launched back. Neji didn't count on one of them not charging, and it came around and slammed Neji into a wall. Neji spit up blood, and fell to his back. Neji groaned in pain, and tried to stand, but found it hard.

"I'm….done for…." Neji looked up, and saw the 8 dragons charging at him. Before they could turn him into dragon chow, 8 quick flashes of something sliced all the dragon's heads were sliced off. Neji's eyes widened as Sasuke appeared, his Chokuto unsheated, Sharingan blazing.

"You better have a good reason for Hinata to tell me to fight my cousin's friend." Sasuke said, and Neji frowned. "I was doing just fine." Neji said, and Sasuke sneered. "Could have fooled me." Sasuke said, as Blade shook his head.

"You would get in the business of a dragon?" Blade said, and Sasuke frowned. "Something wrong with him?" Sasuke asked. "Some kind of demon?" Neji asked. "Well, a dragon formed from his blade and attacked you. I wouldn't rule it out." Sauske said, as the dragon's heads began to regenerate. "Well, it's definitely not normal." Sasuke said apathetically.

"Thanks for such meaningful comentary, Uchiha." Neji said, and Sasuke smirked. "I try to keep you Hyuuga in check." Sasuke said. "By dating our heiresses?" Neji asked, smirking back. Neji had come to accept their courtship as long as Hinata was happy. "I am the Uchiha heir. We aren't out of each other's leagues." Sasuke said.

"Die." Blade said, and the 8 dragons charged again. "Scatter!!" Sasuke yelled, and both genius flew into opposite directions. "To face a dragon means death." Blade said. "Ha! I've faced scarier!" Sasuke yelled, as the image of a 4 tailed Naruto squaring off against him. Neji didn't comment.

Blade brought his hand back, but before he could command his dragon, he was slammed into a wall, held off the ground by a strong hand. "You American Nin are full of shit. Thinking you can piss me off whenever is convenient for you." Tsunade had Blade by the throat, and he didn't even look fazed by it.

"You threaten me? You must wish to die." Blade said, and Tsunade gave him a chilling smirk. "Is that so?" Before Blade knew it, Tsunade socked him, and sent him flying through all sorts of houses and trees, till he blasted out of the village itself. Blade rolled, and stopped on his back.

"I am really beginning to hate American Ninja." Tsunade said, and Sasuke and Neji sweat dropped. (That ended the fight….) Both ninja were unwilling to say anything more than that. "Raven has escaped." Tsunade said, and Neji frowned while Sasuke looked confused.

_(Raven)_

Raven landed some miles outside the Border Village, Sharingan Level Two blazing fiercely. "Where are you!?" Raven yelled in fury, as the night sky held Krad's chuckle of amusement. "So brash, American Demon. What's got you so riled up?" Krad asked, knowing the answer. "You are so full of shit, Krad! Come out of hiding, and fight like a man!!" Raven yelled. "Like a man facing another man? So be it." And so would begin the fight that Raven would pick, knowing he shouldn't.

_(Blade)_

Tsunade had Blade by his shirt, glaring at him. "Who the hell gave you the right to not only beat up _**MY**_ ninja, but to level half a village beating up _**MY**_ ninja?" Tsunade asked darkly, and Blade shook his head. "Hm? Something happen?" Blade asked, and Tsunade frowned. (What is this kid? Got some kind of multiple personality disorder or something?) Tsunade asked.

"Raven has escaped prison." Tsunade said, and Blade frowned. "That isn't true. I feel his chakra nearby." Blade said. Before Tsunade could ask him what he meant, something whizzed by her, slamming into the wall. Raven. And he looked beat up.

_(??)_

"This doesn't look good, Itachi-san." Kisame said, as Itachi and him witnessed Raven getting the holy hell beaten out of him, and then some. "You are wrong. This will be the spark that pushes him to seek power." Itachi said.

"You mean like your little brother and Orochimaru?" Kisame asked. "Yes. But I won't make the same mistake that power hungry fool has made." Itachi said. "You mean you will go about training Raven a different way?" Kisame asked. "He will be the trump card I hold in case things with Sasuke don't go the way I want them to go." Itachi said, as Raven was taken by Tsunade.

"You have this all planned out?" Kisame asked. "Yes. Down to the littlest of details." Itachi said, and Kisame chuckled. "Well then, let's see if this plays out the way you hope it does." Kisame said. "I have never been wrong up to this point. Hopefully I won't start now." Itachi said, as both nin phased into the shadows.

**ShadowRonin: So things thicken. Raven has another encounter with Krad, but there's a significant reason that I didn't show that fight. Itachi and Akatsuki are making their move, and things are going to be different on the Continent of the Elements.**

**Next Chapter: Raven's destiny takes a turn for the unknown as he is forced to make a decision that will hurt someone in the end. Himself for not putting America first, or his new friends for abandoning them. See this through on:**

**Chapter 26: Decision.**


	26. Decision

**Yo!! Things are beginning to get really interesting. Krad laying Raven out again forces Raven to think about what he plans to do for the future. Read and Enjoy.**

Chapter 26: Decision.

It has been just under a month since Krad leveled Raven's ass. Raven was in a mild coma, and wasn't waking up for anything. The American Nin were quite off their normal vibes and Arietta became hard to care for, constantly worrying for her nii-san. Tsunade noted that Sakura also seemed as interested in Raven's condition as the American Nin, and smirked. (Seems my apprentice has a thing for Uchiha men.)

_(Raven's Subconscious)_

Raven was sitting in a cell, lost in his thoughts. "You really are weak." Krad stood in front of him, smirking. "How can you save the village when you can't even protect yourself or your friends?" Flashback to Blade's prone body after the fight against Katana. "America will fall because you are weak." Krad said, as fire began to surorund Raven. He was now standing in the ruins of the White House, burned down by Krad, as banners with the Hyuuga Curse Seal on them were hung, looking like Nazi-Germany. Raven shook his head, and his friends, as ghosts appeared in front of him.

"We failed, didn't we?" Sun asked, and Blade smiled. "We died together at least…" Blade said, but Raven felt something tug at his heart. He wasn't aware of it, but tears began to pour out of his eyes.

"Nii-san. I am sorry I wasn't able to help…" Arietta said, and Raven closed his eyes, tears still streaming. "Do you wish to prevent this from happening?" Raven opened his eyes, and he was in a world that was black and white. The sky was white, while the grass he was standing on was black. The moon in the sky looked red. Raven turned, and Itachi stood there.

"You must become strong. You must master Sharingan. That is the only way to stop Krad." Itachi said. "But how do I do that?" Raven asked. "You know the way. Your mother was an Uchiha after all. The only was is to seek me out, but only after…." Raven felt like he was sliding down a slide, before he fell to a white area of nothingness.

"You need that power to save America." Itachi said, and Raven shook his head, looking apprehensive. (I have no choice.) Raven took a determined look. (Whatever it takes to save the country.)

_(Real World)_

Raven came to, and looked around. "No one is here?" Raven muttered. He was bandaged up, but he felt a lot better. His clothes were in the corner, and if he hurried, he would be able to make it without alerting the others.

"They may dislike me for what I'm about to do, but their feelings towards this comes second. Having the country saved comes first, and if it means I have to make a deal with someone like Itachi Uchiha, then so be it." Raven said.

"_But your friends will not be okay with this. And Sasuke will be extremely upset." _Fang said, and Raven shrugged. "My feelings and theirs comes second. If receiving their hatred means that I get the power to kill Krad once and for all, then so be it." Raven said, as he hopped out the window. "Knowing the Leaf and their inability to mind their own buisness, I have to travel somewhere where they can't get me." Raven muttered, turning towards the way that led to Earth Country.

"I know enough to know that the Leaf and Rock have had bad blood with each other. They wouldn't dare try to follow me there." Raven muttered. _"If I know my geography, the last real landmark leading to the Earth Country is the Stone Canyon of Iwadato, the landmark made from the Second Tsuchikage's epic battle against the Fourth Hokage. He was known to even give the Fourth a run for his money." _Fang said, and Raven shrugged. "Not my buisness."

_(Back in the Hospital)_

Blade and Moon were heading towards Raven's room, to check on him. "He has been out for a while now…" Blade said. "He's going to be fine." Blade said. They both turned the corner just in time for Sakura to run into them. "Where is the fire?" Blade asked, as Sakura looked up. Blade was confused, because there were tears flowing down Sakura's eyes. "What's wrong?" Moon asked. "Raven has ran away…" Both Blade and Moon's eyes widened.

_(Hokage's Room)_

"Why did you call us here, baa-chan!?" In Tsunade's room sat Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, and Kiba. "I have an A-Rank Mission for you 5." Tsunade said. "But we aren't supposed to be on missions!!!" Naruto screamed, and Tsunade gave him a dark glare. "Shut up, brat!!!" Naruto cowered behind Neji, who looked bored.

"As of around 15 minutes ago, Raven has been seen fleeing the Border Village. The guards who saw him sent two of them in pursuit, while the other two reported back." Tsunade said. "What!?" Naruto yelled. "Those guards never came back, so you are sending us to retrieve him." Shikamaru said, and Tsunade nodded.

"He knows about the village, and he knows our secrets and what not. Letting him roam free is not an option." Neji said. "If it were only that, I wouldn't care. He has been seen heading towards the Rock Village." Everyone elses eyes widened. "No way!!" Kiba screamed. "If Hokage-sama is thinking what I am thinking, he may be a spy for the Rock Village." Shino said, and Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"I see now." Shikamaru said. "Then you know what must be done." Tsunade said, and Shikamaru sighed. "We bring him back!!!!" Naruto screamed. "If we can." Shino said, and Naruto scowled. "If he cannot be brought back, we will have to kill him, Naruto. It's for the safety of the village." Neji said.

"But what about Sasuke!?" Naruto asked. "He would be too emotionally attached for this mission, as would Sakura." Shikamaru said, and Tsunade nodded. Before she could dismiss them for the mission, a Konoha Chuunin appeared, panting. "We have received words from scouts. The two ninja trailing Raven have been routed. They are in bad shape." He said, and Tsunade frowned.

"Also, the other American nin have take off in pursuit. I am unsure as to their intentions." Tsunade nodded, and the Chuunin looked real nervous. "Is there more?" Tsunade asked, and he gulped.

"Sakura Haruno is with the American Ninja." "WHAT!?!?!?!?" Tsunade slammed her fist through the table, turning it into sawdust. "Mission starts right fucking now!!!" Tsunade said that so irately, that the 3 Chuunin, 1 Genin, and 1 Jounin took off.

_(Outside Village)_

"That was annoying…" Raven had used his Frosty Eye to encase some followers in some thick ice, and he didn't want to wait to see if anymore were coming or not. "I knew they would intervene, but I didn't think it would be this quickly!" Raven yelled, as he took off into the trees.

"Itachi-san. He is fleeing the village." Kisame said, from the shadows, and Itachi nodded. "Deidara, Kisame, Konan. Do everything in your power to stall the Leaf Nin." Itachi said. "Can I kill them?" Kisame asked. "No. We want Raven to be able to get back into the Leaf." Itachi said. "Count on us, un!!" Deidara said, and they took off. "Now then, let's see if he can pass my final test." Itachi muttered.

_(5 minutes later)_

"There are two nin up ahead, frozen in ice." Blade said, as him and the other American Nin and Sakura stopped. "Raven didn't kill them at least…" Moon said. "Why would he do this?" Sakura asked. "Someone is behind this. The question is who." Moon said.

"Why would you think who?" Sakura asked. "Raven got his ass handed to him by Krad a month ago. If I know him as well as I do, he's going to seek power. Now we need to figure out who he's going to." Blade said. Sakura looked away, as the past Sasuke Retreval Mission flashed through her mind.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba left to bring him back, and failed, nearly losing their lives. She couldn't help but feel that this was some kind of omen. One that she couldn't stop. "Come on. We need to move." Blade said, and everyone else nodded.

_(In the clearing)_

"It would seem they are coming." Deidara said, as Kisame nodded. "We need to stall them, right? No killing…" Kisame said. "Exactly, un." Deidara said, as they saw the American Ninja hopping through the trees past them. "I'll start it off." Deidara said, making his seal. "Now, Katsu!!" Explosions were heard in the distance, and both nin took that as the go to reveal themselves.

The four nin stood in the clearing, as the dust cleared. "Paper Bombs?" Blade asked. "No. Those were detonated differently from Paper Bombs." Moon said, and Sakura narrowed her eyes. "There is only one ninja I know who can do that…" Sakura said, as Blade looked at her.

"I see it's the pink haired friend of the Kyuubi, un." The four nin turned and saw Deidara and Kisame there, smirking. "I knew it. This was a ploy by Itachi Uchiha." Sakura said, and Moon's eyes widened. "Akatsuki can't be around now. They were destroyed some time ago." Moon said.

"Hm. Seems like the girl caught on to the plan." Kisame said, and Deidara smirked. "We are here to make sure the plan goes as follows." Deidara said, and the four glared at them. "So they are the distraction…" Artemis said. "Then we may just have to fight through them." Moon said, pulling out his yo-yos. "Then it's good that we arrived just in time!!!" Everyone turned, and in the trees stood Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Hm?" The two Akatsuki looked non-concerned about this. "The Leaf Ninja. What a surprise…" Kisame said, and Deidara smirked. "This is not their issue, un. Why are they involved?" Deidara said, and Shikamaru smirked. "You see. Raven is as much a Leaf Ninja as those guys over there. If Tsunade knew he was leaving, she wouldn't even care to rescue him if she didn't hold any kind of attachment to him." Shikamaru said.

"He is Sasuke's cousin. The third to last person with Uchiha blood." Shino said. "He is mostly a friend!! If he is going to try and run away from us, we'll drag his ass back, wether he likes it or not!!!" Naruto yelled, and Deidara smiled. (He has such good friends willing to fight for him…) Deidara thought. "Hm. Taking on this many nin will be tough." Kisame said.

"You won't be. Naruto. You, Blade, Sakura, and Neji are going to go and face Raven. We'll hold them here so you can make it." Shikamaru said, and Kisame smirked. "What makes you-!?" Kisame was caught off guard as him and Deidara was trapped by the Shadow Possession.

"Ng. He must be from the Nara Clan…" Deidara said, and Shikamaru smirked. "You guys go. We'll handle things here." The 4 who were leaving nodded, and took off. When they were out of sight, Shikamaru released them, and scratched the back of his head. "I'm curious. What's the real goal you guys have? You never jumped at the chance to take Naruto…" Shikamaru said, and Kisame smirked.

"Our leaders have been killed off." Kisame said, and the other's eyes widened. "What!?" Shikamaru said, and Deidara shrugged. "We are moving on our own accord. Itachi has something planned, and we are working in conjunction of this." Deidara said, and Shikamaru sneered.

"What does this have to do with Raven? Why him?" Shino asked, but got no answer. "You want to know? You have to beat us." Kisame said, smirking. "Tough luck for you. I already have you beat." Shikamaru said, bluffing. "Hear that, un. The Genius of Konoha has us beaten." Deidara said.

"Let's see if that's true…" Kisame said, and he smirked back at Shikamaru. "I beat one member, I can beat another one." Shikamaru said lazily. "Hidan was a fool. His own immortality was his own doing. You'll see I'm much less foolish with my life." Kisame said.

**ShadowRonin: Things begin to pick up as Raven's fleeing the village causes the whole Leaf to seek him out. Kisame and Deidara are here to stall, but will they be enough?**

**Next Chapter: Kisame and Deidara are members of Akatsuki, and S-Rank Criminals. One is great at long range fighting, and the other is an all around warrior. Will their power be enough to stop someone as smart as Shikamaru, or will one of the other nin step up and fight? Find out on:**

**Chapter 27: The Search for Raven: Explosive Water and Intellectual Showdowns!!**


	27. Battle Smarts vs Book Smarts

**Yo!! Sorry for the long wait and delay of updating the fic. Life is making it hard to keep up with all my fics. But persevere I shall. School won't stop me. At least until finals comes around. That might finish the job. XD**

Chapter 27: The Search for Raven: Explosive Water and Intellectual Showdowns!!

"I hate to admit it, Salmon-chan, but we're stuck in his possession." Deidara said. "Hm. Are we really?" Kisame asked, as Deidara turned into a pile of mud, and Kisame burst into water.

"Hm. They substituted out."Shikamaru said, and Shino looked around. "I can't sense them anywhere." Shino said. "Tough for them. Me and Akamaru can smell them." Kiba said. Akamaru barked, and Kiba looked confused. "Akamaru can also smell clay." Kiba said, and Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Shit!" Shikamaru said, before the whole area erupted in explosives.

"You don't think that was excessive, do you?" Kisame asked, and Deidara gave him a odd look. "Funny you of all people ask that." Deidara replied. "Hm? Is that a buzzing noise?" Deidara asked, and Kisame's eyes widened.

"Crap!!" Kisame yelled, and he hopped back. Deidara followed, and created a giant bird, and him and Kisame took to the skies as a large army of Kikai Beetles blasted out, leveling the trees they were standing near. "The Aburame Clan?" Kisame asked.

"Leave those bugs to me." Kisame said, unwrapping Samehada. Shino watched as Kisame unwrapped his sword. (There are too many beetles to swing away.) Shino thought, before Kisame tossed Samehada, and the bugs follwed it.

"!?" The Leaf nin looked confused, as the bugs took off after Samehada. "Any time now, Blondie." Kisame said, and Deidara smirked. "Already ahead of you, hm." Deidara said, as he held a small eagle in his hand. Before he could unleash it, his hand was shot by a chakra arrow.

"Ng!?" Deidara muttered, as Kisame frowned. "Hm. That thing is made of chakra." Kisame said, yanking it out, making Deidara yell in pain. "What the hell, hm!?" Deidara yelled at Kisame, who smirked. "Sorry. I thought you would have preferred if it wasn't stuck giving your mouth tounge a nice piercing." Kisame said, and Deidara scowled at him.

"Can it, Salmon-breath." Deidara yelled, as Kisame made handsigns. "I'll make this a little more even since you've become incapacitated. Water Style: Explosive Water Shockwave!" Kisame yells, as water begins to blast out of his mouth, forming into a river that drowns everything in 15 foot water. The ninja all use chakra to stand, as Kisame hops off. He raises his hand, and Samehada returns, without bugs.

"Did he drown the bugs?" Moon asked. "They are out of commision…" Shino said, albeit annoyed. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. That guy not only increased the amount of Jutsu he can launch at them with this water source, but he also put Shino out of commision.

(What a move…) Shikamaru thought to himself, frowning. (This guy may be smarter than he let on. Not a type of intellect found in books, but brought about from years of being on the battle field. I misjudged this guy…) Shikamaru thought to himself. (I've heard the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist were strong, but to be somewhat smart as well…that's off setting.) Moon thought to himself. Everyone looked somewhat intimidated, and Moon smirked.

"You guys figure out something to do about the flying clay man. I'll handle the sushi monster." Moon said, as he began to step forward. "What!?" Artemis yelled. "This is a giant source for Water Jutsu. Besides, I happen to know a thing or two about dealing with Water Jutsu users." Moon said, smirking.

"That a fact?" Shikmaru asked. "Don't be a smart-ass, Genius. I'm giving you time." Moon said, as he pulled out two yo yos. Artemis noticed that they were red, which was odd considering he usually used one black and one white yo yo. "I didn't want anyone to see this jutsu without me bing sure I can use it properly." Moon said, as he tossed one up and down. After the fifth toss, it began to catch fire, and Moon smirked. "I guess it's working."

Kisame raised an eybrown, and smirked. "I see. Those little toys of yours are infused with some elemental chakra." Kisame said, as he fully unwrapped Samehada. "Be ready kid. This is going to get rough!!" Kisame said, as he slid Samehada along the river, causing it to attach to the blade, creating a big ass water blade.

"Oh wow." Moon said, sounding a little surprised. Kisame then slashed, and his water blade slammed down towards Moon, who merely recalled his yo yo, and shot it towards the blade. The flame slashed the blade in half, and he avoided taking any damage. He looked over, and smirked at Kisame.

"You may want to put a little more effort into this, Akatsuki-san." Moon said, taunting him. "Hm. Brats got some balls." Kisame said, and Deidara smirked. "Can't take a little kid, can you?" Kisame scowled at him, and recreated the water blade.

"Trying for real now?" Moon asked. "Of course." Kisame said, as he slashed. Moon merely shot the yo yo again, but this time Kisame arced it away from the attack, and it flew towards Moon. Moon released the chakra on his feet, and fell under the water. "What?" Kisame said, while everyone else looked confused.

Moon then pulled out another yo yo while underwater, while Kisame began sealing. "Water Style: Water Shark Jutsu!" Kisame said, and the shark took to the water, and charged Moon. Moon used his left hand to shoot the fire yo yo, taking the shark out, and used his right hand to work a blue yo yo.

Kisame thought he got the boy, but then a giant vortex shot from the water, and nearly hit him had he not used his water sword to block it. But instead of the water vortex dissipating, it held it's form, and returned to Moon, who was standing on the water.

"Water Element Strings: In Effect." Moon said, and Kisame smirked. "Water Element now, huh?" Kisame asked. "Don't worry, my sushi looking friend. I'm sure you still have the advantage." Moon taunted, as he shot the water bomb yo yo at Kisame, who dodged it.

Kisame then slashed with the water blade, and it twisted in this weird direction before it slammed into Moon's back. Moon crashed underwater, and Kisame smirked big time. He then began to make signs, but before he could finish, Artemis shot an arrow at him, stopping him. Kisame frowned at her, and pointed Samehada at her.

"You wishing to die, brat?" Kisame asked, and she smirked at him. "You won't beat him, as long as I'm here!" She said, and Kisame smirked, as he placed Samehada on the water. "I doubt that." When he finished, several Kisame's appeared from the water, and trapped the others.

"!?" Moon reemerged from the water, and saw the others trapped. "What the!?" Moon said, as he turned to Kisame. "I was getting sick of the girl and the others looking like they wanted to fight while we were, so I trapped them. Not a problem, is it?" Kisame asked, as Moon glared at him. "Let them go!" Moon yelled. "I don't think Salmon-chan is going to listen with you yelling like that." Deidara said, and Moon scowled.

(Shit! We're all trapped!) Shikamaru yelled to himself in his mind. (What the?) Shino thought to himself, as Artemis looked panicked. "You have some time before they drown, so I would get a move on if I were you." Kisame said, and Moon scowled angrily.

"Let them go, you bastard!!!" Moon yelled, as he pulled out a second blue yo yo. Kisame smirked, and Moon launched both weapons at the fish man. "Oh too slow." Kisame said, as he knocked them out of the way. What he didn't expect was a third yo yo, the fire one, to slam into his gut, leaving a dark and ugly looking burn.

"!?" Deidara looked surpised. (Woah. Salmon-chan took a big hit.) Deidara thought to himself. Kisame's eyes narrowed, and he glared at Moon. "Last warning, Jaws. Let them go." Moon said, and Kisame sounded like he was snarling. "Oi. Fish Face. Remember the mission." Deidara reminded him, and Kisame frowned. "Yeah yeah…" Kisame said, as he slammed Samehada into the water.

"Prepare yourslef-!?" Kisame was surprised when he was encased in a dome of water. "So tell me, fish face. You ready to let them out?" Moon asked, as Kisame smirked. "Don't be stupid, boy. These gills aren't for show." Kisame said, and Moon gave an evil smirk.

"I know. But you can't get out, especially when this little baby enters the dome." Moon said, pulling out a gold yo yo. Kisame's eyes widened, and Deidara noted the coloring, putting two and two together. (Shit!!) Kisame and Deidara thought at the same time, as Moon began to let the element in the yellow yo yo come to life.

"I'm going to light your ass up like the streetlights back in America!" Moon said, as he threw the yo yo. Both him and Kisame thought the big fish was done for, before Deidara intervened by tossing a small sparrow made of his clay, and letting it slam into the yo yo. "What!?" Moon yelled, as Deidara smirked.

"You forgot about me. I'm not useless with only one arm." Deidara said. (He can create those things using only one hand?) Moon thought to himself. Kisame used that distraction to bust out, and slam a water blade into Moon's gut, knocking the boy out. After some time, the others fell out one by one. Shikamaru, being the last one, analyzed everything that was going on. (Why aren't they killing us?) Shikamaru thought to himself, before he too passed out.

"Man. Those guys were annoying." Kisame said, as Deidara landed next to him. "They were, but they were pretty determined to save Raven." Deidara said, and Kisame shrugged. "You going to be okay?" Kisame asked. "Hmph. Konan can probably help heal this." Deidara said, and Kisame shrugged. "Considering Konan will be alright. She will be facing the one that was trained by the one her partner killed." Kisame said.

"The nine-tailed fox was trained by Jiraiya?" Deidara asked. "Apparently." Kisame said. "Then Konan might be in more danger than I thought." Deidara said.

**ShadowRonin: This is getting intense. Akatsuki have some kind of ulterior motive, that is unknown to anyone oher than the Akatsuki and this author. Raven is their target, yes, but why leave the nin alive? I wonder….**

**Next Chapter: Konan is the only kunoichi of the Akatsuki, and the partner of it's old leader, Pain. Now she's Itachi's partner, and she will be facing Naruto. But can she handle the 9-tailed fox's power, or will she have to seek help from another enemy turned ally? Find out on:**

**Chapter 28: The Search for Raven: Naruto's Rage and Neji's Dilemma.**


	28. Naruto's Rage and Neji's Dilemma

**Yo!! It's been a while. I've been hammered down with work, and break has made me lazy. But now that I've found a swing, imma try and keep updating every month at least.**

Chapter 28: The Search for Raven: Naruto's Rage and Neji's Dilemma.

Naruto, Neji, Sakura, and Blade ran through the forest, in the direction that Raven was heading. They were intent on stopping him before he crossed into Earth Country. Neji's Byakugan could see him, but he was still some distance ahead of them.

"We're going at a faster pace than he is. We can catch him in about 20 minutes at this pace." Neji said, and Sakura clenched her hands. "He isn't getting away." Blade said, and Naruto began to pick the pace up a little. "!?" Blade was surprised when Naruto blasted right by him, the whisker marks on his cheeks more defined, and his eyes crimson.

(What the hell? Some kind of bloodline skill?) Blade thought to himself. "Naruto! Slow down! Don't get too far ahead!" Neji yelled, and Sakura began to catch Naruto. (These guys are more intent on catching him than I am?) Blade thought, as Sakura had a determined look on her face. One that Blade was sure meant something more.

(She can't like him, can she?) Blade thought to himself. (Naruto I can understand wanting to catch Raven, because of Sasuke and all, but why is Sakura so intent on getting him as well?) Neji thought to himself. They were about to continue, but Neji's eyes widened. "STOP NOW!!!!" Neji yelled, and everyone froze.

"What!?" Sakura yelled irritably, and Neji growled in anger. "First off, calm down before you die. Second, there are paper bombs all over the place. One bad move and we can all go up in smokes and flames." Neji said, and Blade narrowed his eyes. "Then how do we solve this, Hyuuga?" Blade asked. "You fight me."

The nin turned, and a girl with long dark blue hair appeared in the trees. In her hair was a paper flower. "I am the one who controls these bombs. One bad move and I'll kill you all." She said. "Who the hell is she?" Blade asked. "My name is Konan. I am the kunoichi of Akatsuki, and the ex-partner of the leader, Pain." Konan said, and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You're HIS partner?" Naruto asked, growling. "I am. Why is that a problem?" Konan asked. "Then you had something to do with Jiraiya's death!!!" Naruto yelled, as his eyes began to shift crimson. "You must know Jiraiya-Sensei. His fight with us was unfortunate. We had no other choice but to end him early. That is the way of shinobi, though." Konan said, and Naruto growled darkly.

"His death was his own fault. He shouldn't have fought Pain." Konan said. "Ha! Some ninja Pain was! He got killed by Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled. "But Pain killed Jiraiya. So either the Frog Sage was weaker than Orochimaru, or he foolishly threw his life away." Konan said, and Naruto yelled in fury.

"I'm going to kill you!!!" Naruto yelled. Konan hopped away, and Naruto chased after her. "Sakura, Blade. Follow Raven. Naruto needs help, and I'm worried that he will do something reckless!" Neji said. "Then I should go after him!" Sakura said, and Neji shook his head. "Of the three of us here, Raven will most likely see reason with Blade and you. I would have preferred to have you and me fight her, but Naruto seems to not care to leave his emotions aside." Neji said.

"Raven is trying to travel down a path that he believes is right. He either doesn't understand the kind of person Itachi Uchiha is, or doesn't care. He is in this for power, like Sasuke was." Neji said, as he turned towards the direction where Konan and Naruto ran off. "It's better this way. I know you two won't try to kill him outright, like I may have." Neji said, as he ran after Naruto.

_(Down the Road)_

"Naruto!! Slow down!! Be rational!!" Neji yelled, but he knew it was in vain. "Damnit!!" He knew Naruto was going to attack that girl without thinking, but what he didn't expect was the large red ball of chakra to fly right by him, nearly hitting him.

(What the!?) Neji stopped, and used his Byakugan to look towards the fight. He couldn't tell the colors due to the Byakugan, but he could see some kind of foreign chakra exhuding off Naruto. He used his eyes to view Naruto's chakra system, and what he saw made his eyes widen. (The nine-tailed fox!?) Neji thought to himself, as he was then pulled into what looked like a sewer with water on the ground.

"Where am I?" Neji looked confused. He looked down the hall, and decided to walk along it. (Whatever is here, is giving me the chills.) Neji thought to himself, as he walked. He then came to a cage, with what he thought was a card on it. "A seal?" Neji thought, as he approached it. He was about to touch it, but he felt something wrong, and hopped back just in time for claws to nearly slice him to shreds.

"!??!" Neji looked confused and scared. "What's this? A Hyuuga?" The malevolent voice said, and Neji's eyes widened when he saw who it was. "What? The nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi?" Neji muttered silently. "Hm. It's been a long time since I've been in contact with a Hyuuga of all people." Kyuubi said, and Neji maintained a wary aura.

"Hm. The power you exhude is most unsettling. It's almost as dark as Kenpachi Hyuuga. You'll make one of the greatest Hyuuga ever born. I just hope you don't travel the same path he did." Kyuubi said, chuckling darkly. Neji narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"That fool Orochimaru thinks he is in control of Mangekyo. He doesn't realize that he is merely a pawn in the two strongest ninja in this land's plan." Kyuubi said. "What?" Neji asked. "Uchiha Madara and Hyuuga Kenpachi are going to plan the utter destruction of Konoha." Kyuubi said, as he then began to chuckle darkly. "But the village's survival isn't my concern."

_(Real World)_

"Hey. Boy. You need to quit zoning out." Neji looked around, confused. He turned, and Konan was standing next to him, looking somewhat concernd. "!? What are you doing here?" Neji asked, glaring at her. "Your friend is not himself." Konan said, as Neji turned, using his Byakugan to look at Naruto. What he saw caused his eyes to widen.

"Wh-what the hell is he!?" Neji asked himself silently. "That must be the nine-tailed fox taking over him…" Konan said. "What?" Neji asked. "He isn't even aware of everything he is doing at this point, like some kind of beast…" Konan said. "Which means he may attack you as well…" Neji narrowed his eyes. "Then we have to prevent him from running rampant…" Neji said.

Both nin turned to look at each other, and looked away. "Glad we agreed to a truce…" Both nin said. We know. Neither nin called for a truce. Both nin are just good at the whole non-verbal conversations. Sasuke and Neji chat like that every now and then.

"That's Naruto?" Neji asked, as they saw the Kyuubi child in 4-tailed form. "He looks like a miniature Kyuubi…" Neji said. "And he has the power of a miniature Kyuubi." Konan said. "I could use my Jyuuken to stop his chakra." Neji said. "If you can get past the fact that his chakra is right now exhuding enough heat to burn anything that gets too close to it." Konan said. "That so?" Neji said. "Then we'll need an alternate plan."

_(Raven)_

Raven was running, he was getting close to the valley that separated Fire Country and Earth Country. He then felt a strong pulse of chakra, and turned to see a giant red pillar shoot into the air. (What the!??!) Raven said, as he stopped. "That was some pretty malevolent chakra. I haven't felt anything like that." Raven said.

(Is that coming from one of the people chsing me?) Raven thought to himself. _"It's been said that Kyuubi fell in Konoha. You don't think that it managed to infuse a child with it's power, do you?" _Fang asked. "It wouldn't surprise me. Konoha is good at using the unexpected." Raven said. "And Itachi is a Konoha Missing Nin, so with him, anything is possible."

_(Neji)_

Naruto, in his 4-tailed form, rampaged all throughout the forest, looking for anyone to fight. "This is getting bad." Konan said. "I will stop him." Neji said, hopping off the branches. "Your funeral." Konan said, following him. Neji landed about 100 meters from Naruto, and got his attention.

"Naruto!! Get a hold of yourself!!" Neji said. Naruto turned to him, and one of his tails lashed at him violently. "What!?" Neji hopped away, and the tail hit the ground, creating a giant wave of destruction. "That was really powerful…" Neji said, as Konan swooped from above and behind Naruto. She created 5 birds that carried exploding tags, and had them fly at Naruto. Before they even got close, Naruto swung his hand, and they were incinerated.

"That's bad…." Konan said with apathy. Neji brought his hands back, and launched his Empty Palm at Naruto. The attack seemed to hit Naruto, but if it hurt him, he didn't show any signs of being hurt. "Did that do anything?" Neji asked. Naruto slammed his hands into the ground, and

Neji could sense some serious chakra at work. He used his eyes to see Naruto's chakra flow, and saw it condensing near his mouth.

"What the hell?" Neji asked, as a ball of condensed chakra appeared in Naruto's mouth. "Get away!!!" Konan yelled, and Neji's eyes widened when the ball was shot. Neji scrambled to get away, as the ball hit the ground, and created a giant explosion.

Neji was panting and breathing hard in what could be expected from a near death experience. Konan flew in, and grabbed him before the explosion could kill them both. "What? Why did you save me?" Neji asked, and Konan kept her look forward.

"You saw into him earlier, maybe you can stop him." Konan said. Her Angel Wings then broke apart and turned into a bird that carried them both. "Can you look into his seal from here?" Konan asked. "I got it. Byakugan!!!" Neji said, as his vision zoomed into the seal, and he was once again drawn into the sewer like room.

"Who are you?" Neji looked, and saw a younger Naruto. "Naruto?"Neji asked. "I don't know what's going on. Nii-san came in, and hasn't left. I think something may be wrong with him." Little Naruto said, and Neji frowned. (Nauto might be in trouble.) Neji thought. "Can you show me where Naruto is?" Neji asked. Little Naruto nodded, and Neji followed him.

_(Real World)_

Konan knew Neji was in when his Byakugan had a far-away look. Naruto looked like he found them, and launched his four tails to attack her. She took higher into the sky, but had to remember to maintain Neji's visual range. "Damn boy. Hurry up before we both die." Konan said.

_(Inner Naruto World)_

Neji followed the young Naruto, as they came to a room, where Naruto was chained up. "Naruto!?" Neji said, as he approached him. "You won't reach him." Little Naruto said. "The Kyuubi is in him, and only an Uchiha can take control of him." Little Naruto said.

"Uchiha, I am not. But I have another idea." Neji said. "Kyuubi. I wish to fight for Naruto's freedom. If I win, you release him this time." Neji said. "There is no gain for me. What reason do I have to release my hold when no one can free him this time?" Kyuubi's voice boomed. "If you win, I'll let you posses my body instead…" Neji said, and Little Naruto's eyes widened.

"Bold bet, considering your chances are slim, Hyuuga." Kyuubi said. "Naruto is to become the future Hokage. If that means I transfer his burden onto myself, then so be it." Neji said, and Kyuubi laughed. The chained Naruto then opened his eyes, and Kyuubi, in Naruto's clothes, walked from him. His black and orange vest was open, showing a 6-pack. Kyuubi had Naruto's crimson eyes, and he smirked. "Well then. Shall we begin, Hyuuga?" Kyuubi asked, his voice a mix of Naruto's and his own.

**ShadowRonin: Things are getting intense. Neji is bargaining with the Kyuubi to try and release Naruto, but a battle is to take place. Can Neji pull this off?**

**Next Chapter: Neji's been in his fair share of one sided battles, but how can he stand against something like Kyuubi? The Hyuuga Genius must come up with something before he's stuck with Naruto's fate on:**

**Chapter 29: Chunin Exam Rematch. End Game at the Valley of the End.**

**Side Note: Once this arc is over, Imma start making Character Bios for the OCs of this story. This includes the last 15 of the Shadow 20, and Raven's Team. It's mostly for me because I have a hard time remembering my characters off the top of my head.**

**Second Side Note: I've been somewhat unclear as to what members of Akatsuki are alive, at least a friend of mine said so. So here's whos still alive: Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Konan. Pain and Madara are off somewhere, but are still members of Akatsuki. I haven't fit them in yet.**


	29. End Game at the Valley of the End

**Yo!! Sorry for the lateness of my updating speed. Outside things caused me to forget the site existed, but a good kick in the ass from my friend Raug'moss was what I needed. So thank him epically for me, and here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 29: Chunin Exam Rematch. End Game at the Valley of the End.

Neji opened his eyes, and he was in a new place he didn't know. "This is where Sasuke fought against Naruto before he left for Sound." Kyuubi appeared on a different statue, and Neji narrowed his eyes. "I'm standing on Shodaime Hokage's finger. Who is that other person?" Neji asked.

"That is Uchiha Madara. That damned ninja and his rival fought here. Narashima thought he beat Madara, but he was wrong. He lives on, even today." Kyuubi said. "How can that be?" Neji asked. "That is not for you to know. Your fight is against me." Kyuubi said, as he disappeared. Neji's eyes widened, and before he knew it, he got elbowed in his head, and he fell into Shodaime's chest.

_(Real World)_

Konan was beginning to tire from the constant dodging and fighting. (Boy needs to get it in gear. I'm beginning to tire, and that things isn't slowing down any time soon….) Konan thought to herself.

_(Kyuubi World)_

Neji hit the statue hard, but recovered enough to block Kyuubi's fist, and knock him back. Neji then hopped to the water, and charged Kyuubi. Kyuubi back flipped, and landed just in time for him and Neji to begin blocking and trying to hit each other. Kyuubi then managed to get a fist in, and knocked Neji down the waterfall.

Kyuubi smirked. (The boy isn't half bad.) Kyuubi thought, as he followed Neji down the waterfall. The moment he started running down, he was hit by Empty Palm, and sent flying up. (What the? That isn't a normal Hyuuga Style Technique.) Kyuubi thought, as he slid over, and the attack flew by.

"Guess I should treat this boy a little more seriously." Kyuubi said, as he unleashed the Demon Cloak. He then picked up speed, and fell like a red comet. Neji narrowed his eyes, and began free falling. He looked back, and the Red Comet was falling much quicker than he was. He then went into the Kaiten, and he avoided the attack due to the sheer power of the attack, and his defensive shield blocking it.

Kyuubi flew dead into the water, as Neji flipped and landed on the river. He used his eyes to watch Kyuubi sink like a rock, and then shoot back up. Neji hopped away, and landed on the river a few yards away. He didn't get away cleanly though. The right side of his body got singed, and his robes were burning. So he discarded them, which left him in a muscle shirt and his pants. He then got into his stance as Kyuubi fell towards him. Both attacked, and a giant blast was created, creating a large sheet of water flying into the air.

Neji stood on one side of the river, and Kyuubi stood on the other. "I have to admit, you are stronger than I would've expected. Pretty good, Hyuuga." Kyuubi said, and Neji said nothing. "Guess I should really begin to put up a fight, shouldn't I?" Kyuubi said, as the Demon Cloak began to form what looked like one tail around his butt.

(What?) Neji thought, and the cloak formed a tail, that began to sway back and forth. "Now handle this!" Kyuubi said, as the tail shot forward with blindling fast speed. Neji managed to dodge it at the last second, but he couldn't dodge the red bullet that hit him dead in the gut. He slid along the water, and managed to get to his feet, before Kyuubi launched at him, readying another attack.

Neji dodged, and struck Kyuubi in the chest, before he hopped back. "You hit like a girl, Hyuuga." Kyuubi said. Neji smirked. "I think I'll take that as a compliment." Kyuubi looked confused, before his legs began to feel a little numb. "I know some girls who hit sickeningly hard." Neji said, as Kyuubi growled.

"8 Trigrams:" Neji said, and Kyuubi smirked. "Foolish boy, you attacks won't touch me!" Kyuubi said. "Hm. 64 Ghost Strikes!" "2 Strikes!" Neji thrust two fingers, and Kyuubi felt two of his chakra points get hit. "!?" Kyuubi didn't know what was happening. "4 Strikes! 8 Strikes! 16 Strikes!" Kyuubi was getting shuffled further and further back by a strike that he could not see, but could feel painfully.

(What is doing this? Ng!? He can strike chakra points without physically touching people?) Kyuubi thought to himself. "32 Strikes!!" Kyuubi spat up some blood, and hit the rocky wall. "Now! 64 Strikes!!!" Neji began thrusting his fingers more viciously, and you could see the blows hitting Kyuubi, and the final shot blasted him through the wall.

Neji panted and panted, and then got back into his defensive stance. So he was caught off guard when he heard Kyuubi laughing like a madman. "You are a very interesting one, Hyuuga!" Kyuubi said, coming out of the rubble. "No way…"Neji muttered to himself. "You look so surprised. Che. I would power up some more, but then it would begin to affect my host…" Kyuubi said, as he shook his head.

"Despite the thing it implies, a promise is a promise." Kyuubi said, and a crimson claw shot into Neji's arm, and he grit his teeth. "But I never said you would leave here unscathed in any way…" Kyuubi said, smirking darkly before he began to laugh. "I think I might begin to like you, boy."

_(Real World)_

When Neji came to in the real world, Konan was sitting next to him, as Naruto was on his back unconscious. "Hm. So you woke up, it seems." Konan said, as Neji groaned. "Hmg. What happened?" Neji asked. "The boy is himself again." Konan said, and Neji grit his teeth, and clutched his arm.

He raised his right sleeve, and on his shoulder was a crimson looking burn in the shape of a scar. "That is a very menacing looking tattoo." Konan dead panned, and Neji frowned. "I didn't get a tattoo…" Neji said, and Konan narrowed her eyes in thought. "…." Konan looked to be figuring something out, and Neji frowned.

(What is going on? Feels like some kind of foreign chakra is working its way through my system…) Neji thought to himself, as he lowered his sleeve again. "Naruto is safe now, so I am going to find the others." Neji said, as he picked up Naruto, who groaned a little.

"You aren't going to be able to stop that boy." Konan said, and Neji turned to stare her down. "Hn. If we don't we will just bring him back, like we did Sasuke." Neji said, and Konan shook her head. "Is that so?" She said, as she turned around, and flew off on a Paper Bird.

Neji watched her leave, and sighed. (She knew something more about this than she is letting on…) Neji thought, as he began to try and catch up to Sakura and Blade.

**ShadowRonin: And so the plot thickens up a tad bit, and Neji begins to wonder. Konan leaves him to be, and Neji attempts to catch the others, but will it be for naught?**

**Next Chapter: Raven is getting closer and closer to reaching the Earth Country Border, but the one thing stopping him is the last two people he wanted to see. Can Raven defeat Sakura and Blade, or will they bring him back for good in:**

**Chapter 30: The Final Push.**


	30. Author Alert

**Yo! ShadowRonin, Dark Master and Minion of the Shadow Side here. Got some pretty rough news. Due to an incident involving brothers and roughhousing, I lost the data stick that has all my story information and stuff on it. I'm going to be spending a good deal of time trying to find it, and when I do, I'll have a new chapter up to replace the alert I have up now. Either that, or spend some time trying to go off the brain remembering everything, and that will take a good long while as well. So please have some patience, fans, and give me a while to try and get things back on track. Thanks gang!!!**


End file.
